Un accouchement un peu spécial
by Cynthiia-BIM
Summary: OS: Alice, Bella, Edward. Une est enceinte, l'autre en médecine. Lui? C'est le frère.Une route, une nuit. Un accident, un accouchement un peu spécial.
1. Chapter 1

J'avançais tranquillement la pluie rendant la route quasiment invisible. La tempête faisait rage depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Les Urgences étaient remplies. Souvent des accidents… Mes doigts tapotaient le volant, et je sifflais l'air de la chanson qui passait. J'avais été bipé en urgence. L'hôpital manquait de personnel. Je regardais dans mon rétroviseur et soufflais. Un petit con collait au cul de la voiture depuis tout à l'heure. J'ai une envie de freiner un grand coup. Un sourire naissait sur mes lèvres. « Non tu n'as pas le temps Bella », disait cette voix dans ma tête. Puis sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait un arbre s'abattit devant moi. Le réflexe était de freiner, ce que je fis, brutalement, mais je savais pertinemment que je rencontrerai le tronc devant moi. Je fermais les yeux, je sentis l'airbag se gonfler et frapper mon visage, j'entendis du verre se briser, et la voiture derrière percuta la mienne « qu'est-ce que j'avais dit… ». Ta gueule la voix, ce n'est pas le bon moment. L'airbag se dégonfla, je vis une jolie tache rouge sur le blanc immaculé de ce dernier. Merde. Ma main se porta sur ma tempe droite à la limite de mes cheveux. Outch. Je soufflais et ouvrait ma portière. La pluie martelait la route. Bon Dieu. L'autre conducteur sortit de sa voiture. J'allais le voir.

- Bordel, vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ? MERDE.

- Eh mon mignon, vu comment vous me colliez au cul…

Il me jeta un regard noir. Bah tu peux mon Coco. Conard ! Je scrutais les horizons. Aucune maison en vue. Juste une ancienne bâtisse qui avait servie de gare quelques années auparavant. Un gémissement me sortit de mes recherches.

- Putain, jura le jeune homme, Alice tu vas bien ?

- D'après toi, s'étrangla-t-elle, et arrêtes de jurer, ce n'est pas comme ça que maman t'as élevé.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Vous en avez fait bien assez pour ce soir.

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? « Connard ». Parfaitement. Il me montait le bourrichon lui. J'allais vers la portière passagère, et je l'ouvris. Je vis une jeune femme, brune, et extrêmement enceinte.

-Je suis Bella.

-Alice.

-Enchantée Alice.

-Que faites-vous ?

-Je m'assure de vos signes vitaux, et de ceux de vos enfants.

-Comment savez-vous ?

-Interne en chirurgie pédiatrique.

-On peut se tutoyer, tu n'as pas l'air bien plus vielle que moi.

-Parfait. Bon niveau contraction, tu en es où ?

-Une toutes les 3 minutes, et ma poche des eaux s'est rompue. Et tu saignes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je soufflais. Bon ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Alice prit ma main, et la serra très fort, une contraction. Je regardais ma montre : 22h47. Bon Bella, tu as vu beaucoup plus grave. « Oui mais tu étais entouré de matériel médical ». Certes. Je pris mon portable. Du réseau Hallelujiah. Je composais le numéro de Jake.

-Oui mon Chou que puis-je faire pour toi ? A part de donner du plaisir au lit ?

-Jake, tais-toi. Une ambulance, maintenant à l'ancienne gare.

-J'vais pas avoir pour toi ma jolie.

-J'ai une femme enceinte, avec contractions, rupture de la poche, et on vient d'avoir un accident.

-J'vais voir ce que je vais faire.

-T'es un amour.

-Je sais, mais pas le tien.

-Bon Alice, il va falloir qu'on aille à l'ancienne gare, c'est à environ 500 mètres, est-ce que tu es OK ?

-QUOI ? explosa l'homme que j'avais si bien réussi à oublier ?

-Oh Edward, gémissait Alice, fermes là.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, vous me chauffez drôlement là. Vous êtes médecin ? Non. Alors on va faire selon mes règles. Ce n'est pas pour vous, ni moi, mais pour Alice.

-J'ouvris le coffre de ma voiture, je sortais ma trousse : premiers secours, ainsi que mon sac. Je pris mon blouson.

-Avez-vous des couvertures, serviettes ou autres ?

-Oui, dit Alice, dans le sac de maternité.

Edward partit chercher le sac en grommelant des menaces. « Vas-y continue ». Je m'approchais d'Alice. Je l'aidais à sortir de l'habitacle. Je lui passais son blouson sur le dos. Je mis un bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle passait son bras droit autour de mon cou. Le fameux Edward, fit de même de l'autre côté.

-Bon Alice, dès qu'une contraction arrive, on se stop ok ? Je ne sais pas à combien tu es ouverte, donc on va éviter de tenter le diable.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Edward portait plus Alice que moi-même. Nous nous arrêtâmes une bonne dizaine de fois. Nous avions mis 20 minutes pour faire 500 mètres. Comme je m'y attendais le bâtiment était fermé. Edward me laissa Alice, et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui céda. Je le regardais un peu suspicieuse. Alice était gênée. Nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur.

-Je vais voir s'il y a un générateur, dit Edward.

Alice gémissait. Puis marmonna quelque chose comme « prévenir Gasper ». Gasper ? Son mari, un ami ? Un ronronnement se fit entendre, et la pièce s'éclaira. Elle était grande, vide et poussiéreuse. Super.

-Faut prévenir Jasper, dit Alice à Edward qui arriva.

-Je n'ai pas emmené mon portable dans la précipitation.

-Tenez, dis-je à Edward en tendant le mien. Bon Alice, on va trouver un petit coin.

Nous marchâmes vers ce qui devait être l'ancien bureau pour la vente des billets. Je la laissais debout, et partais chercher son sac. Une fois devant elle, j'ouvrais, et cherchais dans le contenu.

-Tu es a combien de semaines d'aménorrhée Alice ?

-Trente et une.

Je grimaçais, c'était plus que courant d'avoir des prématurés quand ça concernait des jumeaux, m'enfin bon. Je posais mon blouson sur le sol, ainsi que le sien. Je l'aidais à s'allonger. J'enlevais son pantalon, ainsi que son shorty. Je cherchais dans mon sac, mon gel désinfectant. Je mis des gants. Je vis Alice se crisper en essayant de souffler. J'ouvrais ma trousse de secours. Je posais une serviette au sol, au niveau de son bassin. Une deuxième par-dessus. Il me faudrait plus de lumière. Je sentis bouger derrière moi. Edward venait d'arriver.

-Jasper est bloqué sur la route avec Emmett et Rosalie. Mais ils sont sur le chemin.

-Ah Jasper, et non Gasper. Je secouais la tête, et demandais, gentiment à Edward, s'il pouvait composer le dernier numéro que j'avais fait et mettre le portable à mon oreille. Chose qu'il fit.

-Oui Chérie ?

-Bon ton ambulance Jacob ?

-Pas avant quarante-cinq minutes minimum.

-Merde, attends deux minutes. Edward, s'il vous plaît.

Il décala le portable, j'écartais les cuisses d'Alice, Edward détourna le regard. Elle hocha la tête. J'insérai deux de mes doigts dans son vagin, pour voir à combien était ouvert son col.

-Edward, dites qu'elle est ouverte à 8 centimètres, et qu'il faudrait bien qu'il bouge son cul. Sinon il va avoir de très gros soucis. Et que la colère de son cher et tendre, sera bien pâle face à la mienne.

-Je crois qu'il a entendu. Dit Edward.

-Bon Alice, on va aller marcher un peu.

Je l'aidais à se lever, et je vis des escaliers, parfait. Je nous dirigeais vers ces derniers. Alice vit les marches, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-Tu ne veux pas que je… demanda-t-elle en hochant la tête vers les marches.

-Et si.

-Mais vous êtes folle ma parole.

-Bon Edward, tu me saoule franchement, je ne suis ni ton chien, ti na boniche, donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de me parler autrement. Je te rappel qu'ici de nous deux, celui qui devrait être le plus stressé c'est moi, et non toi. J'vais probablement devoir accoucher ta sœur. Donc maintenant tu la fermes et tu me laisse faire mon putain de travail, suis-je assez claire pour toi ?

Nous nous confrontâmes du regard, puis il baissa le sien. Je me retenais de sauter comme une folle en hurlant et mordais l'intérieur de mes joues. Alice était pliée sous la force d'une contraction.

-Bella je t'en supplie. Je sens que nous allons devenir de grande amie, mais tu ne veux pas la compromettre en me faisait monter ça ?

-Tu me remercieras plus tard Alice.

Nous avions monté et descendu deux fois les escaliers. Alice se plia une nouvelle fois sous la douleur. Elle ne pouvait plus marcher.

-Edward, pourriez-vous la porter ?

-On se vouvoie de nouveau maintenant ?

J'allais lui faire ravaler son sourire, avec son acte de naissance. Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras, et la porta vers le tas de linge que j'avais mis par terre. Je relavais mes mains avec le désinfectant. Je mis de nouveau des gants. Elle écarta d'elle-même les cuisses.

-Presque dix centimètres.

Ses contractions étaient environ toutes les minutes à ce stade-là. Bon Dieu, j'avais eu dans l'espoir que l'ambulance ou même ce fameux Jasper arrive avant l'accouchement.

-Edward derrière ta sœur, tu vas lui servir de dossier.

Il allait répliquer, mais se retint en voyant mon regard.

-Bon Alice, il va falloir commencer ok ?

Elle hocha la tête. Le portable se remit à sonner. Jasper à ce que je comprenais, Edward mis le téléphone au niveau de l'oreille droite de sa sœur.

-Je te jure Whitlock, si tu n'es pas là quand je vais accoucher, c'est-à-dire dans quelques secONDESSSSS…

-Pousses Alice, vas-y.

-AHHHHHH BORDEL DE MERDE.

Oh, elle a du coffre, la petite Alice, Edward fit une grimace, et j'espérais pour Jasper qu'il avait reculé sinon, leurs enfants auraient un papa sourd.

-Ok on relâche, respires Alice.

-J'fais quoi d'après toi Bella ? cracha-t-elle « si les regards pouvaient tuer » Jasper, tu magnes ton cul, c'est de TA faute si je suis comme ça, c'est de TA faute si je n'ai pas ma PERIDURALE.

Je sentais, son ventre se contracter, et demandais à Alice de pousser. Edward posa le portable sur le sol, et pris les deux mains d'Alice dans les siennes, elle serrait de toutes ses forces. Je croisais pour la première fois ses yeux. Un vert intense, envoutant. A vrai dire, il était magnifique. Je baissais le regard, et me concentrais sur Alice, qui n'avait, bien sûr, pas loupé notre échange.

-Bella, Edward. Edward, Bella.

-Je m'appelle Isabella, mais Bella me convient parfaitement.

-Il a 27 ans…

Je lui demandais de nouveau de pousser. Elle cria et jura. Je ne savais pas qu'autant de gros mots pouvaient sortir de la bouche d'une femme si jolie. Le portable sonna.

-Edward décroche.

Je sentais la tête du premier bébé engagé.

-Bon Alice, le premier est engagé. A la prochaine contraction, tu vas pousser le plus fort possible. Tu cries en même temps. T'es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête. Edward l'aida à se repositionner comme elle pouvait. Edward me regarda, et me fit un léger sourire. « Magnifique ». Merde Bella, reprends-toi. Alice commença à crier, elle poussait autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle reposa la tête sur le torse de son frère.

-Je suis fatiguée Bella.

-Je sais Alice.

-J'veux arrêter, laisses les bébés dedans, s'il te plait.

Les larmes perlaient. Edward enlevait sa veste, et chuchota des paroles réconfortantes. Je soufflais.

-Donne-moi ta main Alice.

-Quoi ?

Je prenais sa main de force, et la posait au niveau de son vagin. Son regard s'illumina. Elle touchait la tête de son enfant.

-Pousse maintenant.

Elle le fit de toutes ses forces. J'allais chercher le bébé sous son aisselle, et tirais légèrement dessus, en le tournant. Un cri se fit entendre. Je l'examinais rapidement. Je soulevais le tee-shirt de la jeune maman, et posais l'enfant. Elle profita du peau à peau. Et emmena son enfant à son sein droit. Edward était émerveillé.

-Alice ce n'est pas la fin.

-Je sais.

Je vis toute la détermination dans ses yeux. Je pris les ciseaux (spécifique) qui étaient sous vide, ainsi que la pince, et coupais le cordon ombilical. Le second bébé commençait sa descente. J'allais demander de pousser, quand les ambulanciers apparaissaient. Je soufflais de soulagement.

-Préma d'un mois et une semaine, premier un garçon, à l'air d'être en bonne santé. Le deuxième a entamé la descente. Accident de voiture avant.

-Hum. Le médecin n'est pas avec nous. Il va falloir que vous l'accouchiez.

Ils mirent Alice sur la civière et l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance, aillant mis préalablement une couverture sur son corps et sur l'enfant. LA luminosité de l'ambulance était beaucoup plus importante. Un des ambulanciers me désinfectait ma plaie, pendant que je changeais de gants. Je plaçais les pieds dans les étriers, et m'installais correctement.

-Tu es la meilleure, Je t'aime Chérie.

-Moi aussi Edward. Tu es tonton.

Ils souriaient tous les deux. L'autre ambulancier prit le bébé et vérifiait ses constantes.

-Bon allez, c'est la dernière ligne droite.

-Bordel mais laissez-moi entrer.

-Jasper ?

-Oui Alice.

J'hochais la tête, et ils laissèrent entrer le mari. Il était ému en voyant son fils. Mais se reprit bien vite quand je demandais à Alice de pousser. L'enfant était mal engagée. Je grimaçais.

-Vous me préparer une ampoule de physio sous intraveineuse.

-Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

-Il faut que je retourne le bébé.

-Vas-y.

Je me levais, et commençais à palper son ventre, en essayant de pouvoir faire changer la position. Je me mis à califourchon sur son ventre, en ne posant pas mon poids, et je massais. J'espérais que l'enfant pourrait se mettre plus favorablement.

-Chut Chérie, ça va aller.

Alice gémissait. Elle souffrait. Je descendais, et constatais que c'était pareil. J'enlevais mon pull, demandait deux autres paires de gants. Je jetais celle qui avait touché mon vêtement. Je me désinfectais les avants bras. L'ambulancier avait écartés les gants, j'avais juste à passer mes mains. Il fit la même chose pour l'autre paire de gant. Je me mis face à Alice.

-Il va être en souffrance si je n'agis pas, tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-Dès qu'il est sorti, on roule directement vers les urgences.

Je mis un masque sur mon visage. Et me plaçais entre ses jambes. Ici il n'y avait pas de forceps. Je mis ma main, et demandais à Alice de pousser. L'enfant descendit. Ayant saisi l'aisselle gauche de l'enfant, je le tournais pour que ses épaules puissent passer correctement. Alice pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant. Jasper lui chuchotait des mots doux. La félicitait.

-Tu pousses de toutes tes forces maintenant Alice.

Et elle le fit. Elle mit tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle était en position assise, les mains sur ses genoux.

-Ok respire.

La tête de l'enfant commençait à sortir, Alice poussa une nouvelle fois. Je lui demandais d'arrêter. Je pris ses mains.

-Ressens juste Alice.

Je plaçais les mains de Jasper par-dessus les siennes. Ils prirent l'enfant sous les bras, et le sortirent ensemble de l'utérus de sa mère. Jasper pleurait. Je pris l'enfant. Je mis un doigt dans sa bouche, dégageant ce qui le gênait, la gênait pour crier, et respirer. Ses pleurs retentissaient dans l'habitable de l'ambulance. Alice déposa sa fille sur son sein gauche, qui se mit à téter directement. Je demandais à l'ambulancier une pince et des ciseaux.

-Jasper, vous voulez couper ? demandais-je le sortant de sa transe.

-Bien sûr.

-Je demandais aux ambulanciers de nous conduire au plus vite à l'hôpital.

-Quels sont les prénoms de ces deux anges, demanda Edward.

-Hugo Mathéo Edward Withlock, et Eléa Eloïse Isabella Withlock.

J'étais bouche bée. Alice regarda son mari, qui hocha la tête.

-Nous aimerions que tu sois la marraine de cette petite.

-Mais…

-Tu m'as accouché, tu as sauvé Eléa. S'il te plait.

Elle me fit une moue. J'acceptais. Elle sourit. Jasper me serra dans ses bras, me remerciant. L'ambulancier, me demanda de m'asseoir pour qu'il puisse soigner ma plaie correctement.

-Oh Jasper, les vêtements, on les a oubliés.

-Ce n'est pas grave ma Chérie.

-Mais si ! Ils sont dans un endroit humide. Tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Oh et je n'ai pas fini les présentations. Edward à 27 ans, il est célibataire, beaucoup trop amoureux de son travail. C'est mon frère, et Emmett est aussi mon frère, il est marié à Rosalie, et….

Jasper la fit taire pas un baiser. Edward me tendit la main.

-Enchanté Bella.

-Moi de même Edward.

Il prit ma main, la gardant quelques secondes. Ses yeux verts brillèrent. Son sourire en coin me fit tomber.

-Moi de même, murmurais-je.

Voilà. Fin de ce premier OS. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier les fautes DESOLE.

J'espère que ça vous plait.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 2

_**" Si 7 est le chiffre de Dieu et 6 celui du Diable alors 5 doit être celui de l'homme " Pixies**_

_**" Dieu créa l'homme à son image [...] ce fût le sixième jour. " La Sainte Bible.**_

_**" - Linné avait en son temps classifié la terre en règnes. Végétal, minéral et animal. Acceptons de séparer l'homme des bêtes, et nous avons 4 grands règnes terrestres. N'y aurait-il pas la place pour un cinquième qui les lieraient tous ensemble, celui qui fixe l'univers et en dicte les rouages? Le 5ème règne, tout comme l'homme a 5 sens et cherche désespérément son 6ème. Qu'en sera-t-il alors? Deviendra-t-il le Diable en passant au chiffre 6? Et si cela était une étape obligatoire pour atteindre le 7 et devenir Dieu? " Stein Harden.**_

Je frappais à la porte numéro 777. Deux voix se firent entendre, me disant d'entrer.

- Bonjour Alice. Madame, dis-je d'un mouvement de tête.

Je déposais le bouquet de fleurs blanches sur la table de chevet de la nouvelle maman.

- Maman, je te présente Isabella, enfin Bella, celle qui m'a sauvé et qui a supporté mes cris.

- Bella, je te présente ma mère Esmée.

La dite Esmée, vint se blottir dans mes bras, me remerciant en sanglotant. Je lui rendais son étreinte maladroitement, n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de marque d'affection.

- Enchantée Madame.

- Appelles moi Esmée, Bella, j'en serai ravie.

Je lui souriais. Puis me rapprochais d'Eléa et de Mathéo. La petite nous avait fait une frayeur en arrivant aux urgences, mais plus de peur que de mal.

- Tu peux la prendre si tu veux Bella.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Tu es sa marraine. Je sais parfaitement que tu peux t'occuper d'elle Bella.

J'hochais la tête, et plaçais mes mains délicatement sous le corps de l'enfant. Elle gigota un peu, faisait une petite moue avec sa bouche. Elle ramena ses délicats poings sur son visage et se rendormit. Je marchais avec elle, la berçant légèrement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant entrer le docteur Cullen. J'avais fait le rapprochement seulement après l'accouchement. Alice était la sœur d'Edward Cullen, mais était mariée au psychologue Jasper Withlock. Tout ça pour dire que j'avais accouché la fille du cadre de mon service, et qu'à tout moment et je site : « Nous sommes plus que redevables envers toi Bella, si un jour tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites SURTOUT pas ». Carlisle embrassa sa femme. Je détournais la tête gênée. Mon biper sonna. Je reposais la petite dans sa couveuse. J'embrassais Alice sur la jour, et saluais ses parents. Je me dirigeais vers le box 4.

- Qu'avons-nous ?

- Enfant de 4 ans inconscient.

Je pris les ciseaux et découpais les vêtements, nous restâmes bouches-bée devant le spectacle sous nos yeux.

- Laurène, tu appelles les services sociaux. Et les policiers.

Je jurais voyant un hématome rosé sous la peau de son ventre. Il faisait une hémorragie interne. Je demandais un bloc immédiatement. Les infirmières l'emmenèrent. Je me lavais et désinfectais les mains. Une aide-soignante m'aida à enfiler ma tenue ainsi que mes deux paires de gants. Elle ma queue de cheval sous la charlotte retenant mes cheveux. Elle mit mon masque et fit le nœud derrière. Je soufflais. Je badigeonnais le ventre de l'enfant de Bétadine.

- Scalpel.

Quelques heures plus tard je donnais l'heure du décès. Je soufflais de rage.

- Comment s'appelait l'enfant ?

- Dorian.

Je me penchais sur la tête du petit. Il était encore intubé.

- Bon voyage Dorian. Tu seras mieux avec les Anges qu'ici.

J'enlevais toute la tenue, et me dirigeais vers le couloir. Les parents étaient entourés d'agents de sécurité et de policiers. La rage me monta à la tête.

- COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ? CE N'ETAIT QU'UN ENFANT ! Vous devriez avoir honte.

- Tu vas te taire sale garce. Je gère ma famille comme je l'entends sale pute. Cracha l'homme.

Les agents le maintenaient sur la chaise. La femme avait les yeux dans le vide.

- Non, je ne vais pas me taire. D'après vous c'est normal que je fasse un certificat de décès sur un enfant de 4 ans ?

L'homme échappa aux vigiles. Il allait me gifler quand une main le retint.

- Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Edward à l'homme.

Il appuya sur le poignet. L'homme grimaça et se rasseyait. Les policiers emmenèrent les parents. Je donnais le dossier à la femme s'occupant de notre morgue pour qu'elle définisse avec le médecin légiste les causes exactes de la mort. Je me retournais, Edward me héla.

- Tu vas bien Bella ?

Ce n'est pas une journée bonne, comme tu peux le constater. Merci pour… Enfin pour le type. Tu as été plus rapide que les agents de sécurité.

- De rien.

Et il partit. Il devait sûrement rendre visite à sa sœur. Je m'installais dans une chambre réservée aux internes. En m'allongeant sur le lit, je songeais que la peine de mort pouvait être valable pour de telles personnes. Combien de femmes, d'hommes de couples rêvaient d'avoir des enfants. Et que d'autres prenaient un malin plaisir à les battre, à les tuer. Cette pensée me fit mal au cœur. C'était une honte. Quelqu'un frappa. Jacob entra après que je l'aie invité à venir. Il vint se coucher auprès de moi, et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je viens d'apprendre, je suis désolé Bella. Je sais à quel point cette histoire te touche.

Jacob. Mon ami d'enfance. Mon meilleur ami. Seul lui connaissait mon passé, les raisons qui m'avaient poussé à devenir chirurgienne thoracique et cardiaque des enfants.

- Tu sais que je ne vais pas pleurer hein ?

- Oui je le sais, rigola Jacob. Je ne désespère pas tout de même. Je sais que tu n'es pas si insensible que ce que tu montres Chérie.

Je souriais. Il était le seul qui avait réellement réussi à « m'apprivoiser ». Il connaissait mon caractère. Il arrivait même à savoir quand j'allais avoir mes règles. Je rigolais. Les nerfs lâchaient. Il m'enserra encore plus.

-Bella ?

- Oui Jake ?

- Tom voulait t'inviter pour notre anniversaire de mariage.

-Oh j'en serai ravie. Je vais l'appeler pour lui donner mes dates de libres ainsi il pourra voir lesquelles nous auront en commun.

Il me remercia, embrassa mon front et sortit. Je me levais, me déshabillais et enfilais un jean's et un tee-shirt. Juste avant de rabattre ce dernier, je touchais la cicatrice faisait une dizaine de centimètre au niveau de mon bas ventre. Juste au niveau de mon utérus. Je soufflais. Je mis ma blouse blanche par-dessus, et commençais mon tour de garde. Les douze prochaines heures seraient longues, très longues même. Je devais m'occuper des urgences pédiatriques ce soir. J'entrais dans le premier box.

- Bonsoir.

- Oh bonsoir. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit Camille.

- Ouais, salut, grommela la jeune fille.

- Alors que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil au dossier.

- Camille se sent mal depuis quelques jours. Mal au crâne, au ventre, et en bas du dos.

- Camille, moi c'est Bella. Je vais t'ausculter si tu veux bien. Je vais vous demander de sortir s'il vous plait madame.

Une fois sa mère sortit j'aidais Camille à se déshabiller.

- Tu as quel âge Camille ?

- Je viens d'avoir 15 ans.

- Je t'en donnais 17. Tu m'as l'air mature pour quelqu'un de 15 ans. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais dans mon service. Mais si tu as moins de 15 et 3 mois, je comprends. Bon tu vas me dire dès que je te fais mal.

Je soulevais ses jambes, elle grimaça. Je palpais son ventre, elle gémissait, et fit de même quand je touchais à son cou. Je pris mon thermomètre laser, je le plaçais sur sa tempe. Il m'indiqua 39,1°C. Je notais le tout sur son dossier. Je pris mon stéthoscope et lui demandait de respirer bien fort. Je n'avais aucuns soucis au niveau cardiaque ou pulmonaire. Sa tension était élevée 16 ,8.

-Bon, je vais demander à ce qu'on te fasse un scanner, des prises de sang et d'autres examens. Peut-être une ponction lombaire même. Tu as les signes d'une méningite. Mais comme ça fait plusieurs jours que tu as mal, si c'était vraiment une méningite, tu serais arrivée plus tôt. L'infirmière va venir s'occuper de toi, te mettre une blouse et te perfuser. Je reviendrais te voir un peu plus tard cette nuit.

-Je prévenais sa mère que j'allais faire hospitaliser sa fille. Elle avait peur, et je pris le temps de la rassurer.

Ma nuit fût longue. Ma pause arriva. Je me dirigeais vers la nurserie. Je vis Jasper et Edward donner les biberons aux petits. Je souriais. Jasper me vit et me fit signe d'entrer.

-Alice s'est endormie, nous avons pris le relai comme tu peux le constater.

- Comment vont ces deux trésors ?

- Eléa commence à reprendre du poids. Le pédiatre dit qu'ils pourront sortir d'ici une bonne quinzaine de jours.

- Je suis heureuse dans ce cas.

Je me penchais par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward qui tenait ma filleule. Elle avait été attribuée comme parrain de la petite. Edward me souriait. Mon Dieu, ce qu'il pouvait être beau. Edward posa la petite et m'invita pour prendre un café. Je posais ma main sur l'épaule de Jasper lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, et lui dit qu'au moindre problème il avait mon numéro de bipper. Il me remercia. Edward nous emmena à la cafétéria. J'en profitais pour prendre un fondant au chocolat.

- Merci pour le café Edward.

- Oh de rien.

Je coupais le gâteau en deux et lui en donnait la moitié.

- Alors que fais-tu dans la vie Edward ?

Il me fixa, il sembla réfléchir. Après deux bonnes minutes de silence, il me répondit.

- Et bien je suis chef d'une équipe dans une banque. On va dire le bras droit d'un PDG.

- Wouah.

Ce fût la seule chose que je pouvais dire.

- Tu as quel âge Bella ?

- 24 ans.

- Ca me semble jeune pour être interne en chirurgie.

- J'ai sauté deux classes plus jeune. Et toi Edward ?

- 27 ans.

- Ca me semble jeune pour être bras droit d'un PDG.

Il ria mais ne rajouta rien. Ma pausa allait sur sa fin. Je remerciais de nouveau Edward et partais. Reprenant mon poste, je pris le prochain dossier.

- Bonsoir.

N'ayant pas de réponse je relevais la tête, et m'empêchais de rire. Un jeune se tenait les testicules et son pénis, les larmes aux yeux. Sa mère lui jeta un regard noir. Je fis mine de tousser pour faire remarquer ma présence.

- Oh, se reprit la mère. Bonsoir Mademoiselle.

- Bonsoir, chuchota le jeune.

- Alors, Eric c'est ça, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Sa mère rigola amèrement.

- J'ai essayé de faire le mur, et ma chambre est au premier étage, tout c'est très bien passé. Une fois arriver devant le portillon, au lieu de l'ouvrir, j'ai sauté par-dessus, j'ai mal, mais très mal calculé mon coup.

- Tu peux le dire, et attends que ton père arrive jeune homme.

- Je vais devoir t'examiner Eric.

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'un médecin homme pourrait e faire, je ne pense pas que vous êtes incompétente, mais je serai plus à l'aise.

- Bien sûr, je vais aller chercher un de mes confrères.

Je sortais du box, et demandais à Ben de bien vouloir s'en occuper, il accepta avec plaisir.

La nuit fût longue comme je l'avais deviné. J'allais rentrer chez moi quand mon bipper sonna. Merde. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de la jeune Camille. Je vis Carlisle discuter avec le radiologue.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Bella.

Le radiologue me donna les clichés, et Carlisle les résultats sanguins. Je posais les affaires, levais les clichés en l'air vers une source de lumière. Je fronçais les sourcils, quelque chose clochait. Je lu rapidement les résultats.

- Leucémie. Son cancer est au stade 1.

_**Voilà tout le monde. Après de nombreuses demandes, je mets une suite. Donc ce n'est plus un OS mais une fiction.**_

_**Je ne sais pas quelles seront les fréquences pour poster les chapitres.**_

_**J'espère que ce début vous plait. Je m'excuse d'avance, j'ai un peu de mal avec la présentation des textes sur Fanfiction.**_

_**Reviews ?**_

_**Cynthia**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Margaux : Je suis désolé pour les petits cafouillages sur le chapitre 2. Mais réparé =).**_

_**Be : Alors j'ai modifié l'âge d'Edward, j'ai planté (pour changer) il a bel et bien 27 ans, désolé. Merci pour ton commentaire.**_

_**Diana : Je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu aimes beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir.**_

_**« L'imagination est bien plus importante que le savoir. » Albert Einstein.**_

- Bella ? Bella ?

- Oui, désolé Carlisle. Je vais aller leur annoncer. Il me faudrait un cancérologue.

- Tu souhaites un de tes confrères en particulier ?

- Non, comme vous voulez.

Je m'excusais, il fallait que j'aille redéposer mes affaires, et reprendre ma blouse. Merde. Putain de journée. En revenant Carlisle m'attendait toujours. Etant mon supérieur, il devait être là quand j'annoncerai la maladie à la famille. Je soufflais, me donnant du courage.

- Bonjour, dis-je en entrant dans la pièce. Comment te sens-tu Camille ce matin ?

- Assez bien, c'est surtout ma mère qui est stressée. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était rien, mais elle ne veut pas me croire.

- Madame… Schawn ? Demandais-je après avoir consulté le dossier. Est-ce que vous avez prévenu le père de Camille ?

- J'ai eu recours à un don de sperme. Pourquoi ? C'est grave.

- Je vais vous demander de vous asseoir. Nous avons détecté chez votre fille une baisse de globules blancs assez importante, ainsi qu'une fièvre. Après plusieurs examens, un diagnostic a été confirmé. Camille tu es atteinte par une leucémie aigüe lymphoblastique. Elle est très courante chez les personnes plus ou moins âgées, et chez des enfants de ton âge voire un peu moins. Les leucémies aiguës lymphoblastiques (LAL) se définissent comme la prolifération anormale, dans la moelle osseuse, d'un clone cellulaire anormal, issu de la lignée lymphocytaire, et bloqué à un stade précis de différenciation. Après le sang et la moelle, tous tes organes peuvent être touchés. Tu as plus exactement la leucémie lymphoblastique aiguë B mature, de type Burkitt: les blastes de morphologie L3 portent à leur surface des immunoglobulines de membrane monotypiques. Pour l'instant tu en es au stade 1. Tu vas devoir faire une chimiothérapie d'induction, puis de maintien, et si ça ne fonctionne pas, nous allons te mettre sur la liste d'attente du don de moelle. Je vais te ramener des documents. Sache qu'il y a 85% de rémission chez un enfant.

- Et si je rechute quels sont mes risques ? Demanda Camille, le visage fermé.

- Camille, tu vas guérir mon Ange, pleura sa mère.

- Et si je rechute ?

Je regardais Carlisle, il semblait réfléchir. Étions-nous réellement obligés de lui dire. Il me regarda, puis hocha la tête.

- Si tu rechutes, tu n'auras que 30% de chance de guérir, car généralement c'est mauvais signe. Ecoutes Camille, dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle, et lui prenant la main, ne t'inquiète pas de tout ça pour l'instant. Prends le temps de réfléchir, écrits des questions si tu en as, j'y répondrais. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu es une combattante, alors ne pense pas à après, d'accord ?

- Oui.

Je lui souriais. Et caressais sa joue. Les larmes commencèrent à affluer. Sa mère vint la prendre dans ses bras. Je sortais de la chambre, leur laissant un moment d'intimité. Je vis Carlisle parler avec le cancérologue un peu plus loin, je m'approchais.

- Alors ?

- Je vais demander à sa mère ainsi qu'à Camille si nous pouvons commencer la chimio dans deux jours. Il faut que je prépare son traitement par rapport à son poids et il faut que je fasse d'autres examens sanguins. Mais si elle doit avoir un don de moelle, nous sommes mal barrés…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Carlisle.

- Camille est AB négatif.

Carlisle jura entre ses dents. Je ne disais rien. Je m'excusais et m'éloignais. Je pris de nouveau mes affaires et annonçais aux externes que je rentrais. Je devais seulement revenir demain matin. J'aurai aimé aller voir Alice, mais mon humeur maussade ne serait peut-être pas la bienvenue.

**POV Edward :**

J'entendais mon téléphone sonner. Je grognais et me cachais sous mon oreiller, c'était ma semaine de congé MERDE. Je tâtonnais, pris le portable. La lumière m'explosa les yeux. Je les refermais aussitôt.

- J'espère que c'est une urgence pour venir me réveiller à cette heure-là, surtout que je suis en vacances.

- Oui Patron.

- Que ce passe-t-il Tom ?

- Le suspect a été vu à Seattle. D'après nos sources, il y est logé depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Merde, il n'y a pas quelqu'un sur le coup ?

- Si, mais nous avons perdu le contact.

- Passes moi le Boss.

- Bien Patron.

- Agent Cullen ?

- Oui. Quand puis-je avoir à ma disposition un jet, avec l'équipe habituelle ?

- Trente minutes maxi.

- J'arrive.

Je raccrochais. Je me levais en vitesse, et la douche fut tout aussi rapide. Je pris mon sac qui était toujours près pour les urgences de ce genre. J'enfilais mon holster sur mes épaules et passais ma veste en cuir par-dessus. J'installais mes deux armes, et pris mon badge. Agent spécial Cullen FBI trônait fièrement sur la plaque, je mis cette dernière dans mon jean's. J'attrapais mes clés de voiture, fermais l'appartement. Je mis mon kit Bluetooth.

- Oui ?

- Alice c'est moi ma Chérie.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de cet appel si matinal ?

- Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours.

- Tu pars en mission alors que tu es en vacances ?

- Oui.

- Ok. Elle souffla d'exaspération.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, et essaye de revenir en un seul morceau. Fais attention. Je t'aime.

Elle raccrocha. Personne dans la famille n'aimait ce que je faisais. Emmett avait été pris en tant qu'entraineur et Jazz en tant que psychologue pour les agents. Au début je ne voulais pas rester toute ma vie au FBI, mais j'avais gravi les échelons rapidement, suite de plusieurs grosses missions à succès. Et j'avais été nommé bras droit du grand patron. J'enlevais mon oreillette la balançant sur le siège passager. Alice allait sûrement prévenir mes parents. Je n'aimais pas partir comme ça. Mais cette mission était la plus importante depuis des années. Le seul homme à nous avoir échappé deux fois. James. Dealeur, vendeur d'armes, mais surtout meurtrier. Il ne tuait que des femmes, les brutalisant, les tuant dans d'atroces souffrances. Je frissonnais en repensant au dernier corps retrouvé.

**POV Bella :**

J'ouvrais avec difficulté ma porte. Les sacs que j'avais dans les bras ne m'aidant aucunement. Après avoir bataillé pendant 5 bonnes minutes, la porte céda. J'aurai pu entamer la danse de la joie. Mais le moral n'était pas là. J'appuyais sur un bouton et les volets se levèrent. Au moins le soleil était là aujourd'hui, il se reflétait sur mon mur de verre. Je posais mes courses et rangeais. Je gardais seulement mon pot de glace caramel. J'allumais l'écran plasma et m'installais, mettant mes pieds sur la table. Je souriais bien tristement. 24 ans et j'habitais dans un appartement très luxueux. Je regardais les annonces pour déménager. Trop de souvenirs y étaient encrés. Je me levais, finalement je n'avais pas faim. Je mettais la glace au congélateur, puis me fis couler un bain, y vidant le produit moussant. Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. J'ouvrais la porte adjacente, entrant dans ma chambre, je me dirigeais vers une autre porte qui menait au dressing. Je pris un débardeur, un shorty, un large pull pour mettre par-dessus, ainsi que des chaussettes très épaisses m'arrivant sous les genoux. Je me dirigeais de nouveau vers la salle de bain, et la buée cachait mon corps que je dénudais en face de ma glace. Je trempais mes doigts de pieds dans l'eau testant la température, et je soufflais d'aise une fois complètement immergé.

- Bon Bella, bilan de ta garde. Catastrophique. Tu as perdu un gosse de 4 ans, et tu as annoncé à une adolescente qu'elle était malade, tu ne pourras guère faire pire aujourd'hui.

Je soufflais. C'est vrai que ce début de semaine avait été merdique. En espérant qu'elle s'améliorait avec le temps. Je posais ma tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, laissant le soleil caresser ma peau. L'avantage d'habiter au dernier étage, personne ne pouvait voir si je jouais les exhibitionnistes, et à vrai dire, j'adorai me trimballer en petite tenue. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, et je sombrais peu à peu dans les eaux profondes et sombres de mon passé…

**Flash-Back :**

- Comment tu peux me faire ça Isabella ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé. Tu es promise à ce garçon, tu l'épouseras, tonna mon beau père.

- Non Phil, je ne l'épouserai pas. Nous ne sommes plus au 16ème siècle. Je suis majeure, donc non je ne me marierai pas avec lui. Puis ce n'est pas toi qui m'as élevé. Tu n'es pas mon père.

Phil me regarda, quittant la route des yeux. Son regard était meurtrier, il leva sa main droite vers mon visage, je détournais le regard attendant le coup…

- PHIL ATTENTION….

Trop tard. Le verre brisé, la taule froissée, l'airbag se déclencha enfonçant un morceau de pare-brise dans mes entrailles. La douleur, toujours et encore, des cris, les miens, ceux des autres conducteurs, je tournais la tête vers Phil, je n'aurai pas dû, ses yeux grands ouverts me fixaient, ils étaient vides, vides de vie.

**Fin de flash-back.**

Je me réveillai en sursaut, arrosant mon carrelage par la même occasion, la respiration haletante. Ce cauchemar était revenu depuis l'accident avec Alice et Edward. Je mis la tête sous l'eau espérant me réveiller quelque peu, j'en profitais pour me laver les cheveux ainsi que le corps, je me rinçais avec le pommeau, et vidais l'eau. J'enroulais mon corps et mes cheveux dans deux serviettes. J'enfilais ma tenue mais laissais mes cheveux sécher naturellement. Je posais mes mains sur chaque côté de la vasque en verre trempé de mon lavabo. Je respirai profondément.

- Allez Bella, ce n'est rien.

Je me redonnais du courage, puis saisissais mon portable composant le numéro de Tom.

- Allo, et bienvenu à l'appartement du plaisir.

- Salut Tom, dis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Son cri me percuta de plein fouet, il sautait sur son parquet en appelant Jacob.

- Attends, je mets le haut-parleur. J'entendis des voix éloignées

- Jacoooooob, je ne sais pas mettre le haut-parleur Chéri.

- Pourquoi je me suis marié avec toi.

- Pour le sexe, gloussa Tom, je reculais le portable avec une grimace de dégoûts.

- Toujours la Chaton ?

- Hum oui.

- Bon organisons ça. Quand es-tu dispo Bella ?

- Vendredi soir cette semaine, ou mardi de la semaine prochaine.

- Vendredi, au Bella Italia, ça te va ?

- Parfaitement.

- Par contre il y aura des amis à Tom.

- Pas de soucis.

J'entendis un claquement, suivi d'un juron et de gloussement, ne me dites pas que…

- J'aime ça ma cochonne…

- On te laisse Poupée, hurla Jacob, et la communication fût coupée.

Eh bien, ils avaient osé. Savoir que son meilleur ami est gay c'est une chose, mais l'imaginer c'était autre chose. Je frissonnais. Je me levais et m'installais au piano qui était à côté de mon mur en verre. J'aimais jouer en voyant la ville, la ville de jour disparaître et celle de nuit apparaître. Je laissais vagabonder mes doigts machinalement. Je ne sais pas trop depuis combien de temps je jouais quand la sonnerie de mon fixe me sortit de mon morceau.

- Allo ?

- Bella, c'est papa.

- Oh papa, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ma Chérie, enfin… Non.

- Que se passe-t-il, tu es malade, tu veux que je vienne, je me prépare et j'arrive laisse-moi….

- Non Bella, ce n'est pas vraiment moi. C'est le notaire de ta mère. Il vient de m'appeler. Tu sais qu'elle t'avait légué sa fortune à sa mort, mais aussi à Phil, je frissonnais à l'entente de ce prénom, mais comme il est mort toute la fortune de Renée et du coup celle de Phil te reviennent.

- Oui, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment où tu veux en venir papa.

- Je devais en toucher une partie, mais Phil a rajouté une close, stipulant que si je me remariais, je ne toucherais à rien. Et tu sais qu'avec Sue je vais me marier.

- Oui…

- C'est vraiment très délicat pour moi de te demande ça ma Chérie, tu te doutes bien, et je ne te parle pas de Sue. Mais nous aurions besoin de ton aide. Je sais que tu as un très bon avocat. Non que nous sommes dans le besoin, mais je t'avoue que nous sommes assez justes au niveau argent.

- Je vais m'occuper de tout papa, Phil n'avait pas à mettre une close sur le contrat après la mort de maman. Ecoutes, je vais t'aider, et ne rechigne pas. Tu mérites cet argent plus que quiconque. Je vais passer à la banque.

- Non Bella, je ne veux pas …

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit. Puis envisages ça comme une partie de cadeau de mariage en avance. Je sais que Sue rêve d'une belle cérémonie, alors laisses moi ce plaisir. D'accord ?

- Je… Merci ma Chérie, merci mille fois. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi papa, et ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout. Il faut que j'appelle Sue tout à l'heure. Bisous.

Et il raccrocha. Même après sa mort Phil emmerdait tout le monde. J'enfilais un soutient gorge, une robe à col rond ainsi que des ballerines, je pris un gilet. J'attrapais mon sac et mes clés de voiture. Je me dirigeais vers la maternité, j'allais occuper Alice un petit moment. Je vérifiais que tous les papiers étaient dans mon sac. Je m'arrêtais à la banque avant, effectuant un virement pour mon père, ce qui fût rapide. Je reprenais donc la route, et j'arrivais enfin devant l'hôpital.

- Tu travailles Bella ? Me questionna la secrétaire.

- Non, je viens rendre visite.

Je lui souriais, puis je me dirigeais vers la porte 777. Je frappais, et entrais. Je vis Alice debout avec Eléa et Rosalie avec Mathéo. Esmée me regardait.

- Oh Bella, dit Alice en me collant la petite dans les bras.

Je rigolais, posais mon sac à terre, et berçais ma filleule.

- Bon Alice j'ai un travail pour toi, enfin si tu le souhaite bien sûr…

- Tout sera mieux que ne rien faire.

- Si vous voulez participer Esmée et même toi Rosalie. Mon père va se marier avec son amie dans environ un mois. Mais rien n'est réellement préparé.

Alice mit ses mains devant sa bouche, et Esmée ouvra ses yeux. Alice blasphémait tous les dieux. Je lui expliquais qu'il y avait tous les documents nécessaires dans mon sac, ainsi que ma carte bancaire, et qu'elles n'avaient aucunes limites, et qu'elles avaient carte blanche. On ne se connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais j'avais parfaitement confiance envers Alice. Esmée me faisait penser à ma mère, et Rosalie, bien qu'avec ses apparences froides, était extraordinaire.

- Sur mon portable, il y a le numéro de Sue.

Alice chercha le numéro dans mon répertoire, et me colla le portable à l'oreille droite.

- Oui Bella ?

- Désolé de te déranger Sue, mais je suis avec quelques amies, et….

Alice ne me permettait pas de continuer, commença à se présenter, elle mit le haut-parleur, et toutes les trois parlèrent avec Sue sur ce qu'elle voulait pour son mariage. Sue pleurait de joie. J'étais heureuse, je m'installais sur un fauteuil, et regardais les yeux bleus de cet Ange. Quelques heures plus tard, il fût décrété qu'Esmée aille retrouver Sue pour qu'elles s'occupent des robes de mariées, et qu'elles trouvent la bonne. Rosalie et Emmett, à sa plus grande joie, iront chez le traiteur dont le rendez-vous avait été pris deux jours plus tard. Je devais être accompagnée par Jasper pour les fleurs. Bien entendu, la famille Cullen et Withlock furent invités à venir célébrer l'amour de mon père et de sa future femme. Et par le plus grand des hasards, il s'avéra que Carlisle et Charlie se connaissait depuis une bonne dizaine d'année. Je souriais, finalement, cette journée se terminait bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé.

_**TATATATA.**_

_**Bon désolé pour mes légers cafouillages sur le chapitres derniers, d'une pour la présentation, j'ai un peu de mal avec FF encore et pour l'âge d'Edward, il a bien 27 ans et NON 25.**_

_**Une petite suite tranquille. On découvre Edward dans un milieu qui est tout sauf financier (enfin de la banque), et un bout du passé de Bella. Enfin bon, tout cela sera mis au clair avec le temps.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plait. Je poste le plus possible pour l'instant, car je sais qu'après ça va devenir difficile pour moi.**_

_**Gros bisous.**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors les petites nouvelles du jour : hum, je sais que mes premiers chapitres ont été rapides, dévoilant pas mal de choses, je voulais vous mettre dans le « bain », comme ça, vous connaissez à peu près les personnages. Vous faites de moi, une personne définitivement heureuse. Merci pour tous vos soutiens et vos reviews qui me donnent du baume au cœur.**

**Je vous prépare deux OS (dans le fantastique) qui seront assez longs.**

**Manonvro : Je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu accroches au bout de trois chapitres seulement. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bisous**

**Margaux : Tu sais que tu me fais rire (dans le bon sens hein ^^). Je te propose un marché, si tu es ok… Je fais gaffe à mes quelques fautes, si tu arrêtes le langage « sms », j'suis pas trop fan. Tu peux me traiter de chiante ^^, j'aime dire que je suis née pour embêter le monde. Gros bisous.**

**Diana : Sache que tu n'es pas trop loin de la vérité ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisous.**

**« Le temps d'apprendre à vivre, il est déjà trop tard… » Aragon.**

**POV Edward :**

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

- Jeune femme blanche, environ la vingtaine, vidée de son sang. Elle a l'ulna fracturé, ainsi que le sternum, et les os pelviens. Je peux constater des points d'impact, les os ont été cassés avec un objet du genre statuette, marteau ou autre. Je pourrais vous le dire après autopsie Patron. Il lui manque les deux annulaires, et nous pouvons remarquer des brûlures au niveau de son vagin.

- Autre chose ?

- Et bien, dit le légiste en ouvrant la bouche de la victime, la victime s'est mordue la langue à plusieurs reprises, je pense qu'elle était consciente tout le long de sa mort. Il lui a tranché l'artère de la carotide primitive.

- Combien de temps pour l'identification et le rapport de l'autopsie ?

- Nous sommes le 25 août, je dirais dans 3 jours, 4 maxi.

- OK.

Je me détournais de la victime. Cette jeune femme avait un visage magnifique, seulement il était crispé dans la douleur et l'horreur. Je frissonnais, ce type était un malade, et il fallait l'arrêter et vite.

- Jackson ?

- Oui Patron ?

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Dan ?

- Non toujours pas Monsieur, l'émetteur a été retrouvé à quelques mètres du corps, on regarde toutes les bandes de vidéos surveillances des alentours, mais aucunes traces.

- Continuez alors.

Merde, merde et merde. Plus le temps passait, moins nous avions de chances de le retrouver vivant. Putain de merde, il avait une famille. Mon poing partit contre le mur. « Bravo Edward », je soufflais, je bougeais mes doigts, faisant revenir le sang qui avait quelque peu déserté. Mon portable vibra.

- Oui Emmett ?

- Comment ça se présente ?

- Très mal à vrai dire, toujours aucunes nouvelles de Dan, la fille retrouvée est vraiment dans un très mauvais état.

- Pas d'indices ?

- L'équipe est sur le coup, j'vais patienter, j'te tiens au courant.

- Fais gaffe à toi.

- Ouais, mais j'vais rentrer dans la journée, le corps va être rapatrié à New-York, l'équipe fera de même quand elle aura finie sur les lieux. Faut que je parle au boss.

- Et tu n'oublies pas la soirée de Tom demain soir, on va rencontrer son mec et la meilleure amie de ce dernier, pour la première fois.

- J'louperai ça pour rien au monde Emmett, crois-moi.

- Bye, dit-il en rigolant.

- A ce soir, salut.

**POV Bella :**

J'étais sur le dos, allongée dans mon lit, mes yeux fixant le plafond. Le sommeil ne venait pas ce soir. Je soufflais, me tournais encore et encore. La journée avait été longue, j'avais pas mal discuté avec Camille, c'était une enfant, enfin adolescente très intelligente, elle m'avait posé pas mal de questions, et j'y avais répondu en était la plus précise possible. Sa mère avait signé les papiers et la chimio commençait demain, enfin aujourd'hui me dis-je en voyant mon réveil indiquant 1h31. Je me levais, me balançant pour que mes pieds touchent le parquet.

- Bon Bella, ce soir tu es de garde, demain soir tu as la soirée de Jake et Tom.

Je pris un papier et un stylo et marquais différentes idées de cadeaux. Après une liste plus ou moins approximative, je mis mon maillot de bain, je prenais une serviette ainsi que mon peignoir blanc. L'immeuble avait une piscine au sous-sol, autant en profiter puisque le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. La salle, comme je l'avais deviné, était déserte, ce qui n'était pas plus mal à vrai dire. Je posais mes affaires sur un des transats, me mouillais la nuque et je plongeais, l'eau était mon élément, je me sentais si vivante. Brasse, dos crawlé, crawl, nage papillon. Je savourais chaque mouvement, chaque respiration, chaque clapotis d'eau. Puis au bout d'un moment je me laissais porter, je me laissais bercer, je me laissais tout simplement flotter. Flotter, cette sensation m'était connue, flotter entre deux mondes, le réel et l'inconscient. Je repensais à mes 6 semaines de coma après l'accident, je me souvenais de cette sensation, celle d'être consciente mais de perdre pieds, ne pas savoir où l'on est, de pas comprendre réellement ce qu'il se passe. Je me souviens juste d'avoir vu un homme à mon réveil, mon père, pleurant, s'excusant pour des choses que je ne comprenais pas … Je sortais de mes pensées quand je sentis de légères vagues.

- Bonsoir Bella.

- Bonsoir Victoria, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Insomnies, comme toujours, et bébé comment se porte-t-il ?

- Très bien pour deux mois. Mais il me tarde de le sentir bouger.

- C'est normal, ça viendra bien assez vite, crois-moi.

- C'est exactement ce que m'a dit le gynécologue.

Nous nageâmes toutes les deux, nous parlions de tout, nous faisions nos commères. Victoria me disait qu'elle imaginait déjà la chambre, grise, noire et avec une petite touche de vert pour un garçon et rose, orange, vert, bleu, le tout assez flashy pour une fille. Elle avait un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Je touchais délicatement ma cicatrice, je soupirais.

- Et toi Bella, à quand la fibre maternelle ?

- Oh, tu sais, j'ai déjà mes petits monstres à l'hôpital, et ça me suffit LARGEMENT.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Nous nous mettions à rire. C'est vrai que j'étais tout à fait heureuse avec mes bouts de choux de la pédiatrie, ils me comblaient de bonheur. Je sortais de l'eau, et allais regarder mon portable 4h57, le temps était passé assez vite.

- Bon Victoria, je te laisse, si tu as besoin n'hésites surtout pas, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr Bella, merci. Puis bonne journée.

- Toi aussi, dis-je en riant.

**POV Edward :**

Marre, j'en avais juste marre, cette histoire allait mal se finir, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment, je devais rester sur mes gardes constamment, il était de plus en plus violent, ses meurtres étaient de plus en plus rapprochés. Quelque chose venait de se produire, mais quoi. Je posais mes coudes sur mes genoux, la tête dans mes mains.

- Réfléchis Cullen, réfléchis… tu as loupé un élément important, réfléchis….

Il fallait que je trouve un indice, le minimum me conviendrait. Je me repassais en boucle la scène du crime toujours et encore. Quelque chose clochait mais quoi ? Et là je compris, je compris l'erreur. J'hélais le légiste qui était à l'autre bout du jet.

- Oui Patron ?

- Tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait brûlé le vagin de la victime ?

- Oui, et je pense au chalumeau, il y en a un à quelques mètres de la victime sur les photos.

- Je sais pourquoi il a fait ça. D'habitude quand il viole ses victime, il se protège, il a dû oublier cette fois si, j'veux que tu me fasses un examen complet de la victime, j'veux que tu regardes si elle à une MST, VIH ou autre. Si c'est le cas, il a de grandes chances d'avoir attrapé une connerie. Donc soit c'est un acte visant à le protéger, soit il a découvert que la fille était malade, et il s'est vengé. J'veux le rapport le plus vite possible.

- Bien.

Nous venions d'arriver à New-York, il était 7h00 du matin. La journée allait être longue. Une voiture nous attendait, ainsi qu'une camionnette pour transporter le corps. Je montais à l'arrière de la berline, un ordinateur en visio-conférence m'attendait.

- Bonjour Edward.

- Monsieur Jain.

- Alors ?

- Les crimes sont rapprochés, sont plus violents, il perd le contrôle, un évènement, sûrement personnel, est venu perturber son quotidien.

- Et l'agent Dan ?

- Aucunes nouvelles, nous avons retrouvés son capteur près de la victime, mais aucunes de lui. Soit il s'est fait repérer, soit il pense être repérer et il joue le jeu jusqu'au bout, et il nous a laissé son émetteur pour nous dire qu'il était encore vivant.

- Je préférais la deuxième option.

- Moi aussi.

- Autre chose ?

- Peut-être, mais j'attends le rapport du légiste pour vous confirmer tout ça.

- Le plus rapidement possible Cullen.

- Bien Chef.

Et il coupa la communication. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil et me frottais les yeux.

- Je vous dépose ou Monsieur Cullen ?

- Aux bureaux.

- Bien.

Bon il fallait que je m'organise. Je devais regarder les vidéos, j'examine les photos, il fallait que je demande à Alice pour le cadeau de mariage de Tom, et il fallait que je discute avec Jasper, lui aurait un regard neuf sur la nouvelle scène de crime.

**POV Bella :**

Je courrais dans les couloirs de la pédiatrie. Mais quel idiot, mais quel con.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je lui ai injecté la morphine et il s'est mis à convulser.

- Où est Carlisle ?

- En congrès à Washington. Dit une infirmière.

- Toi tu es très mal, dis-je en pointant l'externe.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi, tu as loupé la ligne où il y avait marqué : allergie : morphine ou substituant à la morphine ?

- Je…

- Dehors, j'veux qu'on me sorte cet homme de cette chambre.

- Matt, tu m'entends ? Si c'est le cas, tu sers fort ma main.

Aucunes réactions, ses pupilles ne réagissaient pas à la lumière. Saturation en oxygène, les machines s'emballèrent, un peu trop même. J'abaissais le dossier, demandais un laryngoscope et un tube de 8. J'intubais le petit, puis commençais à le ventiler. Ses constantes remontaient. Je respirais de nouveau, je soufflais et me dirigeais vers les parents qui patientaient dehors.

- Comment-va-t-il ? S'inquiétait la mère.

- Il est stable, vous allez pouvoir aller le voir.

- Merci.

- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est normal, puis l'erreur vient de cet hôpital, d'ailleurs si vous voulez le poursuivre, vous en avez tous les droits.

- Ce n'est pas l'hôpital qui a fauté, dit le père, mais lui, cracha-t-il en pointant l'externe.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Les parents partirent voir leurs fils. J'avais été appelé en urgences, le médecin de garde étant en opération à l'infirmière réanimatrice. J'étais arrivée en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire.

- Toi, tu me suis.

J'essayais de me calmer. J'étais censée en faire quoi de cet externe, c'était une faute professionnelle, Carlisle, le chef de service n'était pas là…. Je ne sais pas si je pouvais le déranger. J'essayais, j'ouvris son bureau, et me servais de son téléphone.

- Assieds-toi.

Adrien fit ce que je lui demandais. Deux tonalités se firent entendre.

- Si je vois mon numéro s'afficher c'est qu'il y a un souci, un très gros souci même, dit Carlisle.

- Bonjour Docteur Cullen, désolé de vous déranger.

- Carlisle, Bella, Carlisle.

- Oui Carlisle. Voilà je suis en face d'Adrien.

- Le 5ème année ?

- Oui. Une infirmière m'a appelée en urgence il y a quelques minutes.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a injecté de la morphine…

- Au petit Matt qui est allergique je suppose, sinon tu n'aurais pas appelé.

- C'est ça.

- Dans mon bureau, deuxième tiroir à droite, il y a un papier pour une exclusion temporaire.

- Mais…

- Adrien ! Carlisle avait parlé en même temps que moi.

- Il faut que tu te rendes compte que tu aurais pu tuer un enfant de 7 ans. Et que c'est grave. Si les parents ne portent pas plainte contre toi et l'hôpital, estimes toi très heureux ! Continua Carlisle en colère. Bella, tu vas remplir le papier qui est vert, une feuille pour moi que tu laisseras sur le bureau, une pour l'administration et une pour Adrien. Tu signes, mais tu tamponnes avec mon nom, le tampon est dans le premier tiroir.

Je finissais la paperasse. Adrien avait été cherché ses affaires, et j'avais déposé le papier à l'administration. Ma montre indiquait 9h30. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre 777.

- Entrez.

- Bonjour Jasper.

- Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Euh un peu perdu.

Je venais l'aider, et nous nous dirigions vers les baignoires pour enfants. Il m'avait dit qu'Alice était avec le gynécologue pour voir comment elle se remettait, si les sutures pouvaient être enlevées ou non. Je faisais couler l'eau dans les deux baignoires.

- N'aies pas peur de déshabiller Mathéo. Il ne se cassera pas aussi facilement, c'est surprenant au début, mais s'il avait mal, il hurlerait.

Ses gestes devinrent plus souples. Jasper trempa sa main dans l'eau.

- Trempes plutôt le coude.

- J'suis complètement largué tu sais. Alice à l'air d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je galère vraiment. J'étais vraiment heureux quand on nous a annoncé que nous aurions deux bébés, j'exultais, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était autant de travail, enfin je savais que ce n'était pas rien… Alice ne dort pas, puisque les deux monstres ne se réveillent pas en même temps et comme elle essaie d'allaiter…. J'me demande ce que ça va donner à la maison.

- Je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien, puis c'est la première fois que tu es père, après ça ne s'oublie pas…. Jasper s'étouffa presque, je rigolais. Non, mais c'est tout à fait normal, puis après vous serez deux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Regardes ton fils et est-ce que tu te dis qu'il a l'air malheureux ?

Il posa le regard sur son fils, son poing gauche était recroquevillé sur sa bouche, ses petites jambes battaient dans l'eau, son bras droit restait dans l'eau. La main de Jasper le soutenant, la berçait en même temps. Mathéo ouvrait les yeux de temps en temps. La main libre de Jasper caressait le ventre de son enfant.

- Vois-tu comme il est apaisé. Il est si bien, regardes le bien. Que vois-tu ?

- Le calme, il a l'air si bien, comme s'il se sentait protégé.

- Il sait qu'il est protégé. Il le sent, il sent la force de son père.

Il me souriait puis reposa le regard sur son fils, Eléa s'était endormie. Je mis ma main sous le distributeur automatique de savon pour bébé. Je la savonnais doucement, évitant de la réveiller, je passais mes doigts délicatement sur sa peau, ainsi que son cuir chevelu. Ses cheveux était roux, comme ceux de son oncle, et commençait à friser. Ses yeux restaient bleus, alors que pour Mathéo ils commençaient à devenir verts. Eléa ouvrit ses yeux et me fixa, elle bougea ses petits poings dans l'eau et commença à pleurer, ce qui fit pleurer son frère. Je souriais. Jasper lui, paniqua.

- Je crois qu'ils ont faim.

Je sortais Eléa de l'eau et l'installais sur la table prévue à cet effet. Je l'essuyais délicatement, nettoyais son petit nombril, lui mettais une couche, puis son body. Je nettoyais ses oreilles, ses narines et ses yeux. Je l'habillais avec le petit jean's qu'elle avait, son minuscule chemisier blanc et le cache-cœur lui enfilais ses chaussettes blanches et ses petits chaussons noirs. Je lui brossais les cheveux. Elle avait réussi à porter son pouce jusqu'à sa bouche.

- Bella tu peux m'aider ?

Je lui donnais sa fille. Mathéo n'arrêtait pas de gigoter. Il pleurait pas mal, je lui massais délicatement son ventre qui était recouvert du body.

- Bah alors Bébé….

La peau de son ventre était légèrement dure. Il était gêné. Je le portais à mon épaule, le berçant. Deux minutes après il régurgita légèrement.

- Oh je suis désolé Bella, Jasper se confondait en excuses.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu bien pire. J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans mon casier.

Je finissais de m'occuper de Mathéo quand Alice apparût. Elle prit Eléa qu'elle mit directement au sein en soufflant de soulagement. Jasper prenait toutes les affaires des petits et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre d'Alice. Cette dernière s'installait dans le fauteuil. Je donnais Mathéo à Jasper.

- Comment vas-tu Bella ? Oh j'ai plein de choses à te faire voir pour le mariage à ton père. Puis le gynécologue m'a dit que j'allais pouvoir sortir demain matin, ce qui est génial puisque nous avons une soirée demain soir, mais comme nous emmenons les petits nous n'allons pas rester longtemps, tu comprends. Puis le gynéco m'a dit que mes dernières analyses de lait étaient bonnes.

- Chérie, déjà que j'ai eu du mal à tout suivre, alors que j'ai plusieurs années d'expérience, je ne sais pas si Bella à comprit un traite mot de ce que tu as dit.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi Alice, que tu puisses sortir aussitôt, j'aurai pensé qu'ils vous auraient gardés plus longtemps. Puis pour demain soir, si les petits ont mangés, ils ne seront pas bien dérangeant pour ta soirée. Pour ce qui est du mariage, il faut voir ça avec Sue, mais tu as trouvé tant de choses que ça depuis hier ?

- Tu vois Jasper, elle a tout compris elle ! Oui, oui, ils ont le WIFI, j'me suis amusée cette nuit.

Jaspe ria, et installa Mathéo dans le creux de l'autre bras d'Alice. Je trouvais ça magnifique. Jasper était en admiration devant sa petite famille. J'essayais de m'éclipser discrètement, j'allais réussir si Emmett n'était pas apparu quand je sortais, nous nous rentrâmes dedans dans un bruit sourd.

- Aïe, couinais-je.

- Ah. Tu dois être Isabella, nous nous sommes rapidement croisés, puis apparemment ma femme t'apprécie énormément, je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

- Juste Bella. Euh, non ça va, rien d'irréparable.

Il me souriait et me fit la bise. Je fus légèrement surprise. Rosalie poussa son mari, qui grommela, et m'embrassa chaleureusement.

- Heureusement que tu es là Bella.

- Ah bon, euh….

- Nous allons pouvoir parler de ta robe pour le mariage.

- Quelque chose d'assez simple ? Tentais-je.

Emmett éclata d'un rire qui fit pleurer sa filleule, Jasper lui lança un regard noir et Rosalie lui donna une tape derrière la tête, puis me regarda de la tête aux pieds.

- Bien sûr que non, tu seras grandiose.

- Ce n'est pas censé être la mariée ?

- Tu es la fille du marié, donc tu te dois d'être magnifique.

- Sublime, renchérissait Alice.

J'allais répliquer, mais mon téléphone sonna.

- Oui Maître Drake ?

- Bonjour, désolé de vous déranger Mademoiselle Swan.

- J'ai examiné le dossier que votre notaire m'a transmis. Le contrat qui a été modifié par Phil est tout à fait légal.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir que mon père touche ce que ma mère lui a laissé ?

Tout le monde me regardait. J'attrapais mon sac à main, fit un léger signe et je sortais de la chambre, en me dirigeant vers les vestiaires pour prendre mes vêtements de rechange.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, ce n'est pas comme si Phil avait eu de la famille qui puisse réclamer l'argent.

- Vous.

- Comment ça moi ?

- Il était votre beau-père, vous êtes le seul lien qu'il reste, donc tant que vous êtes vivante, je ne peux rien faire.

- Je vous avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre.

- Bon, nous donnons l'argent à votre père malgré le contrat de Phil et que dans quelques années vous ne vous parliez plus et que vous vouliez récupérer l'argent, ça finira en bataille judiciaire.

- Mais c'est totalement absurde. Même mes enfants pourraient ne pas travailler avec l'argent que j'ai. Alors ce n'est pas ça qui va changer quelque chose.

- Je le sais bien Mademoiselle Swan. Il y a bien une alternative.

- Laquelle ?

- Que votre père n'épouse pas sa compagne.

- Quoi ? M'étouffais-je.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je vous rappelle dès que j'ai trouvé une solution.

- Merci Maitre Drake.

Je raccrochais. J'étais très énervée. Phil n'avait été qu'un connard, et il continuait aujourd'hui à nous pourrir la vie. Je n'avais pas vu que je m'étais arrêté au milieu d'un couloir. Je me dirigeais donc vers les vestiaires, puis je changeais de tee-shirt. Je ne voulais pas dire ça à mon père, comment lui annoncer qu'il devait renoncer à son mariage, alors qu'il était de nouveau heureux depuis 4 ans. Je ne serai pas celle qui gâcherait tout ça. Je me reprenais, il fallait que j'aille récupérer le cadeau du couple et que je prenne des conneries. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, puis m'en allais vers le centre-ville. Je m'arrêtais devant un magasin.

- Tu n'es pas prude Bella, bon si, mais ne joues pas à ça.

Je sortais et me dirigeais vers le magasin. L'ambiance y était feutrée.

- Bonjour. Dit la femme à l'accueil.

- Bonjour.

- Puis-je vous aider ?

- Et bien oui. Il me faudrait un déguisement de pompier, et un autre de Stewart. Il me faudrait pleins de sortes de préservatifs, de la nourriture corporelle, et une ceinture god.

- Et bien, et bien… J'arrive.

J'avais réussi à le faire. La vendeuse revenait 10 minutes plus tard, un panier rempli de produit.

- Alors nous avons des préservatifs avec plusieurs goûts, des phosphorescents, ils y en a qui donnent des sensations, avec un anneau vibrant. Pour ce qui est de la nourriture, j'ai de la crème de massage avec 5 goûts différents. Pour ce qui est de la ceinture, j'ai deux model, le normal, ou celui qui a un god plus gros.

- Je prends tout.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle me demanda la taille qu'il fallait pour les costumes.

- Deux XL, vu la corpulence, ils sont tous les deux très musclés.

Apparemment, vu sa tête, elle devait croire que je participais à un plan à trois. Je frissonnais. Je lui dis que je m'occuperai de l'emballage. Je payais, et sortais avec mes 4 sacs complets. Je me dirigeais après vers l'agence de voyage.

- Bonjour, dis-je au vendeur, je viens chercher la réservation au nom de Swan.

- Deux billets allers retours pour Venise, hôtel 5 étoiles, pension complète.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Il me demanda ma carte d'identité, et me fit remplir un papier. J'avais payé précédemment, je sortais donc et me dirigeais pour finir dans une grande surface. J'achetais 3 rouleaux de papiers cadeaux. Une corbeille et des bonbons. Je sortais une nouvelle fois ma carte bancaire, remerciais la caissière et je sortais. Je montais de nouveau dans ma voiture, mais me dirigeais cette fois vers mon appartement. Je me garais au sous-sol, puis prenais l'ascenseur. Je ne croisais personne pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je posais les achats sur la table et allais chercher des ciseaux et du scotch. J'installais les préservatifs, la nourriture, les ceintures et les bonbons dans la corbeille. J'emballais le tout, je fis des paquets séparés pour les déguisements : pompier pour Jake et stewart pour Tom. Puis je mettais les billets dans une grande enveloppe avec le catalogue de l'hôtel. Je souriais, j'espérais que ça allait leur plaire. Je rangeais les cadeaux dans ma chambre. Ne sachant pas quoi faire je m'installais devant mon piano et commençais à jouer, à vrai dire je n'écoutais pas vraiment les notes que je jouais…

**Flash-back :**

- Un jour tu seras un grand médecin ma Chérie.

- Oui Maman, comme toi.

Elle m'embrassa le front.

- Je suis si fière de toi. 17 ans et tu viens de finir ta deuxième année de médecine.

- Maman, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose.

Je baissais le livre que je lisais, et la regardait. Elle était blanche, avait des cernes, et avait beaucoup maigrit. J'étais tellement concentrée dans mes études que je n'avais rien vu. Je commençais à pleurer de rage quand je vis le bleu sur son bras droit. Je savais ce que c'était puisque j'avais le même dans le dos.

- Je suis malade ma Bella.

Elle enleva les cheveux. Les cheveux que je pensais réels de son crâne chauve. Je mis une main sur ma bouche.

- Je te le cachais pour que tu finisses ton année tranquillement, sans te soucier de moi.

- Comment as-tu… Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ?

- Tu le sais très bien…

Si j'avais vu, bien sûr. Sa perruque qui ressemblait à ses cheveux, elle m'avait dit être allée chez le coiffeur. Le maquillage arrangeait plus ou moins le reste.

- Mais on ne peut pas cacher ça. Je n'ai rien vu, strictement rien…

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me berça. Ma mère mourrait, et je n'avais pensé qu'aux études encore et encore, pour faire la fierté de mes parents.

- Combien de temps te reste-t-il ?

- Deux mois maximum…

Mon monde venait de s'écrouler.

**Fin du flash-back.**

J'arrêtais mes doigts. Comment pouvais-je jouer ? Je me dégoutais. Je me levais et allais prendre une douche. Je restais sous l'eau plus longtemps que nécessaire. Je sortais un slim noir, des ballerines de même couleur, ainsi qu'un débardeur noir et une chemise transparente noire. Mes larmes ne vinrent pas, j'aurai tant aimé pourtant… Je me préparais un bol de café que je buvais instantanément. J'allais sûrement arriver en avance à l'hôpital mais au moins je penserai à autre chose. Je prenais mon sac et mon trench. Une fois la porte fermée je me retournais.

- Bonsoir Isabella.

- Oh bonsoir James, tu m'as fait peur.

Il me souriait et se dirigea vers son appartement, rejoignant sa femme, Victoria.

**Désolé, je n'ai pas posté depuis quelque temps, donc un chapitre un peu plus long (28 pages sur world ^^).**

**Bon pas beaucoup d'action, mais dans le prochain il va y avoir du Bella/Edward.**

**Alors non je n'ai pas une imagination très grande pour les meurtres, mais les SAW et les livres de Maxime Chattam m'aident un peu. J'essaie de poster le chapitre suivant assez rapidement.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leila : Eh bien voilà le chapitre tant attendu pour le déballage des cadeaux. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me rends heureuse, me dire que cette fiction te plait, est le plus beau cadeau =). Merci.**

**Diana : J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour Charlie et Sue, je suis sadique mais pas à ce point-là. C'est surtout Edward et Bella qui vont prendre MOUHAHAHA (non, non pas sadique ^^).**

**Ca : J'en suis vraiment très heureuse. M'enfin il y aura quand même des moments heureux hein ^^. T'es pas une anti-bonheur-des-gens ? Sinon on ne va pas s'entendre sur certains points ^^. En tout cas je suis très heureuse de voir que ça te plait. Bisous.**

**Laurie : Merci beaucoup.**

**PatiewSnow : Il se pourrait bien que ce soit le même en effet (très certainement même). M'enfin, n'est pas le but ? Il faut bien que je mette un peu de suspense =D (sadique moi ? Nahhhh). Bisous.**

**« Quand tu regarderas le ciel, la nuit, puisque j'habiterai dans l'une d'elles, puisque je rirai dans l'une d'elles, alors ce sera pour toi comme si riaient toutes les étoiles. Tu auras, toi, des étoiles qui savent rire. » Saint Exupéry.**

**POV Bella :**

J'enlevais la serviette drapée autour de mon corps, et passais mon string noir. Je passais mes pieds dans le col de la robe et je nouais le nœud derrière le cou, laissant mon dos nu jusqu'aux reins. J'enlevais, à son tour, la serviette de mes cheveux, et je les brossais, mettant ma longueur sur mon épaule gauche, puis je passais mes doigts dedans, comme faisait ma mère. J'eus un vague sourire. Je cachais mes cernes sous un peu de fond de teint qui unifiait ma peau. Je me faisais des yeux légèrement charbonneux et les agrandissaient avec une bonne couche de mascara. Je me passais un peu de blush rose me donnant quelques couleurs, puis un baume sur mes lèvres. Avec une pince je remontais ma frange sur le côté gauche, dégageant ainsi mon visage. Le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir était celui d'une femme dans une robe aussi bleue que la nuit (N/A : comprenez une couleur très foncée, mais toujours bleu ^^), une peau aussi laiteuse qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Des yeux vides, comme le néant. Aucunes émotions ne passaient, aucunes. Je me mis du parfum sur mon poignet gauche et frottais mon poignet droit dessus, puis passais ces derniers dans les creux de mon cou, sous mes oreilles. Je me regardais une dernière fois. Je soufflais. Je prenais mes Lanboutin, je les mettais sans prendre le temps de m'asseoir, je devais remercier mon agilité. Je mettais mon trench noir, callait mon sac à main sur mon épaule droit, et je prenais les cadeaux. J'interceptais mon portable et mes clés. Je fermais la porte.

- Tu es très jolie Bella.

- Merci Victoria.

Je lui souhaitais une bonne soirée et me dirigeais vers ma voiture.

**POV Edward :**

J'enroulais la serviette autour de ma taille et m'installais devant mon miroir, j'enduisais ma brosse à dents de dentifrice et commençais à me laver les dents, quelques coups vifs se firent entendre à ma porte, je grognais et allais ouvrir.

- Je te dépose juste tes fringues, vieux. Ne dis rien, ta sœur en est la source.

Je grognais, Jasper allait partir.

- Tu es si sexy Cullen, j'te boufferai bien, mais ne dis rien à ta sœur.

Il referma la porte dans un grand éclat de rire avant de recevoir le coussin que je lui envoyais. Je me dirigeais de nouveau vers ma salle de bain, et me rinçais la bouche. Je passais ma mousse à raser sur mes joues que je gonflais, puis je levais la tête pour en mettre dans le cou. Le rasage fût très rapide. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux désespérément, puis avançais jusqu'à mon dressing ou j'enfilais un boxer. Je posais ma serviette dans la salle de bain, puis allais chercher les vêtements de ma chère sœur. Un costard. Elle n'avait pas eu plus cérémonieux dans son placard ? J'enfilais donc le pantalon et ma chemise que je fermais aussi tôt et que je rentrais dans le dit pantalon et que je fermais aussi. Je passais une ceinture puis je boutonnais mes manches, bien que j'eu du mal avec ma main gauche pour la manche droite. Je m'installais devant le miroir de l'entrée et faisais le nœud à ma cravate bleue nuit, au moins Alice n'avait pas oublié ma couleur. J'allais chercher des chaussettes puisque ma sœur avait aussi pensé aux chaussures. Une fois habillé et chaussé, je partais à la recherche de mon portable, je passais devant mon arme et hésitais… Et si…

- Non Cullen, ce soir c'est repos, puis souviens toi James est à Seattle et non à New-York.

Je passais donc devant à contre cœur, puis je me décidais à la ranger, ainsi que ma plaque. Je passais la veste noire du costard sur mes épaules, je prenais mes clés, mis mon portable dans ma poche. Je fermais la porte.

**POV Bella :**

Je me trouvais devant « La Bella Italia ». Je donnais mes clés au voiturier en le menaçant ouvertement, que s'il abimait ma voiture, ça serait la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Déjà que j'avais dû changer à cause de l'accident, mais je ne regrettais en rien ma petite Audi. J'entendis plusieurs voies rires derrière moi, non inconnues, je me retournais et je faisais face à un torse, je relevais la tête.

- Bonsoir Chérie.

- Tom.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tournoyer.

- Tu es magnifique Chérie, la mâchoire de Jake va se décrocher, et il va devoir jouer au garde du corps ce soir.

- Pourquoi devrais-je jouer au grade du corps…Wouah Bella.

Il me prit lui aussi dans ses bras, me faisais, lui aussi, tournoyer.

- J'vais vomir avant de manger les gras.

- Pardon, dirent-ils en même temps.

- Joyeux anniversaire de mariage les gars, je tapais la main à Jake, pas touche toi.

- S'teu plait, dis-moi ce que c'est…

- Non. T'es pire qu'un gamin, j'te comprendrai jamais.

- Je comprends parfaitement, je vis avec un ado pré pubère. Dit Tom

- Dit celui qui écoute du Miley Cyrus. Renchérit Jacob.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée du restaurant, ils me suivirent en se chamaillant.

- Bonsoir, nous avons réservé au nom de Black, dit Tom.

Nous suivîmes le serveur.

**POV Edward :**

Nous venions d'arriver tous ensemble. Je donnais les clés au voiturier, et lui soufflait quelques menaces, apparemment je n'avais pas été le seul de la soirée puisque son « encore » fût plus qu'éloquent. Nous nous annonçâmes, et Emmett donna le nom de Black. Nous suivîmes le serveur, et je vis Bella. Elle était en train d'enlever son manteau, laissant pleine vue sur son dos et sa chute de reins, qui était magnifique à regarder, je devais l'avouer, sa robe faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa beau, je fixais ma cravate et sa robe. Même couleur. Certains hommes hésitaient entre regarder Rosalie ou Bella, certains faisaient l'aller-retour entre les deux.

- Bella, cria Alice.

Elle donna la deuxième poussette à Emmett et alla embrasser Bella qui avait sursauté légèrement à l'attente de son prénom. Nous nous approchâmes.

- C'est toi la meilleure amie du mari à Tom ?

- Je suppose que certains d'entre vous sont les collègues à Tom, alors. Répondit-t-elle.

Nous nous regardâmes, que savait-elle ?

- Tom est dans la même banque qu'Edward, répliqua Jacob.

Nous soufflions. Bien. Jacob était dans la confidence.

- Tout le monde est dans le monde de la finance alors ? Questionna Bella.

Emmett, Jasper et moi hochions la tête.

- Bon eh bien asseyons-nous.

Jacob se mit derrière la chaise de Bella et l'aida à s'asseoir. J'étais à côté d'elle, Emmett sur ma droite était aux côtés de sa femme, qui elle, était près de son frère, Alice siégeant près de son mari, et à côté des poussettes. Tom était à côté d'Alice et Jacob entre son mari et sa meilleure amie.

- Bonsoir Mesdames et Messieurs, pourrais-je savoir combien de cocktails sans alcools dois-je préparer ?

- Moi, dirent Bella et Alice en même temps.

- Parfait. Le serveur partit non sans un regard sur Bella.

- Eh bien merci d'être venu, dis Tom.

- C'est un plaisir que vous soyez tous réunis.

Jacob et Tom se prirent la main. Alice trépigna d'impatience. Je savais qu'elle voulait donner le cadeau aux gars, elle regarda Jasper qui hocha la tête, puis sortit le paquet.

- J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Tom déchira l'emballage et souriait, nous avions pris un week-end sensations fortes au Canada.

- Merci infiniment.

- Hum, vous ne voulez pas ouvrir mes cadeaux à l'appartement plutôt ? Chuchota Bella en rougissant.

- J'ai l'impression que tes cadeaux vont me plaire énormément, dit Jacob en aillant un sourire carnassier. Donnes.

- Je t'aurai prévenu, après tout, c'est pour vous que je dis ça.

Bella eut un sourire mauvais, Jacob ne fléchissait pas. Elle sortit les sacs et les passa à Jacob. Il sortit trois gros paquets. Il donna le paquet à Tom où son nom y était inscrit et prit le sien.

**POV Bella :**

Il laissa l'autre cadeau entre eux. Ils déchirèrent en même temps. Tom ouvrit gros les yeux et Jacob ria à gorge déployée. Il ouvrit l'autre cadeau et se calma tout de suite en rougissant. Tom regarda son mari, un sourcil levé.

- Qu'y a-t-il donc pour faire taire Jacob ?

Il se pencha légèrement vers l'ouverture que Jacob avait faite, puis Tom blanchit.

- Vous ne l'ouvrez pas complètement ? Demandais-je sadique.

Jacob avait voulu, il avait eu.

- Tu es décidément bien plus forte à ce jeu que moi Bella, tu es sure qu'il faut que je l'ouvre entièrement ici ?

- Oui.

Je souriais, lui moins, il ouvrit entièrement dévoilant la corbeille. Emmett éclata de rire, Edward et Jasper essayaient de rester sérieux, mais tant bien que mal. Alice me regarda avec des gros yeux, je haussais les épaules, bah quoi ? Rosalie, elle regardait le panier avec envie… Puis elle souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Emmett qui arrêta de rire, ses yeux avaient quelque chose de lubrique et il hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Nous aurons de quoi faire, souffla Tom.

- J'aimerai bien essayer ça ce soir, dit Jacob en tendant à Tom un pot de crème qui pouvait se manger.

Je cherchais l'enveloppe dans mon sac et leur tendais. Jacob la donna à Tom qui l'ouvrit. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Jacob regarda le contenu, puis sortit les billets d'avions et le catalogue de l'hôtel.

- Vous partez après-demain pendant une semaine, soins à volonté.

- Merci Bella, je, nous… tu sais à quel point ça comptait pour nous.

- On dira que c'est votre lune de miel avec un an de retard.

- C'est bien plus que ça et tu le sais, chuchota Tom.

Ils vinrent m'embrasser et puis firent de même avec tout le monde. De nouveau à table, Jacob me prit la main gauche dans sa main droite. M'embrassa le front me soufflant un merci. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

**Flash-Back :**

- Dis-moi qui t'as fait ça Bella.

- Non Jacob, je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça, donc si tu continues je pars.

- Merde, regardes dans l'état que tu te trouves.

- QUEL ETAT ? Crachais-je. JE TE FAIS SI HORREUR QUE CA ALORS TU NE PEUX PAS DIRE LE MOT. DIS LE JACOB.

- Je…

Je me retournais, prête à rentrer vers mon enfer personnel. Je venais d'avoir 18 ans, je venais d'entre en 3ème année de médecine, et ma mère était morte. Elle m'avait quitté un moins auparavant me laissant seule.

- Qui t'as mise enceinte Bella ?

Il prit mon poignet et me retourna vers lui, il mit sa main sous mon menton et il plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu sais que je vais le tuer.

- Tu sais que si tu le fais, tout sera fini Jacob ? Si tu ne viens qu'une seule fois me voir, il m'envoi loin d'ici. Il pense que je suis à la bibliothèque municipale.

- Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui, tu es majeure Bella.

- Il m'a choisi un mari.

- Et il t'a mise enceinte Bella. Ce mec t'a violé. VIOLE. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire. Il l'a fait pendant que ta mère mourrait.

- Arrêtes, pleurais-je.

- Non je n'arrêterai pas, parce que s'il faut te faire mal pour que tu réagisses alors je le ferai. Regardes Bella, regardes bien.

Jacob avait relevé les manches de mon tee-shirt, et avait caressé du bout des doigts mes bleus, puis avait caressé celui sur ma tempe gauche.

- Il faut que tu partes loin de lui, il sera ta perte.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Jacob avait eu raison, il avait été ma perte. Jake avait une ligne barré sur son front, il était soucieux en me regardant, je lui souriais. Il se détendit, mais serra ma main, il n'était pas dupe.

- Bella, alors ta journée ?

- Pas miraculeuse Rosalie, pas vraiment non. Enfin nous sommes là pour passer une bonne soirée non ?

- Bella a raison, dit Edward.

Je lui souriais et rencontrais ses yeux verts. Son regard était si intense. Il me sourit en retour. Cet homme était vraiment très, mais très beau. Je me demandais si sous ses vêtements… Je secouais la tête me remettant les idées en place. Sa chemise le saillait à merveille. Il avait enlevé sa veste de costard et avait remonté les manches de sa chemise sur ses avants bras, dévoilant des muscles très bien définis et dessinés. Emmett me regarda amusé et me lança un clin d'œil « Merde, grillée Bella ». Oh et puis j'ai le droit de trouver son frère joli non. Je lui fis un énorme sourire, il me jaugea puis mit un doigt sur sa bouche. Gagné.

Le diner fût remarquablement bon, en dessert j'avais craqué pour une salade de fruits frais. En prenant la première bouchée, je gémissais…

- Ca m'a l'air bon, dit Edward, enfin ton gémissant était assez équivoque.

Je lui mis une cuillère de fruits dans la bouche, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Effectivement très bonne cette salade.

Sa voix était rauque, je souriais. Je louchais sur son fondant en chocolat et me permettais de me servir, il m'en empêcha, coupa un morceau avec sa propre cuillère, mit un petit bout de glace vanille avec.

- Ouvres la bouche.

Et explosion de sensation. Effectivement le fondant était bon, mais pas que, le garçon en face de moi aussi. Je me replaçais normalement et continuais ma salade. Edward arrivait à me mettre dans un état qui n'était pas des plus convenables dans un restaurant. Jacob me fit du pied, je relevais ma tête vers lui, il bougea imperceptiblement la tête vers Edward en haussant deux fois des sourcils. Je lui fis les gros yeux, il éclata de rire.

- Chéri ? Questionna Tom.

Je plantai savoureusement mon talon dans le pied de Jacob, qui retenait tant mal son gémissement de douleur.

- Rien, rien, j'suis juste heureux.

Et ça s'entendait au son de sa voix.

- Vous venez à l'appartement ?

- Nous allons rentrer, dit Jasper, les petits ne vont pas tarder à vouloir téter, donc bon…

- Nous avons des choses à faire, dit Rosalie en regardant Emmett avec suggestion.

Je fis une grimace, j'hochais de la tête pour lui dire que je venais, Edward regarda sa montre.

- Pas plus d'une heure, ok ?

- Oui, oui, dit Jacob.

Tom alla payer l'addition alors que Jacob prit les paquets, il les reposa de suite quand il vit le serveur arriver avec mon manteau.

- Je vais lui mettre merci.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, cracha Jacob, je lui mets, n'est-ce pas Chérie ? Me demanda-t-il en arrachant le manteau des mains du serveur.

- Bien sûr mon Cœur.

Nous adorions jouer à ce jeu. Il m'aida à le mettre, puis prit ses cadeaux. Je plongeais mes mains dans mes poches, et j'y découvrais un morceau de papier avec griffonné dessus un numéro de téléphone et un « Dan » à côté.

- Tu as une touche, susurra Edward dans le creux de mon cou, ce qui me fit frissonner.

- Hum, je vais aller régler ça de suite.

Je fis un clin d'œil à Tom qui fit un vague geste de la main, je pris la main de Jacob et me dirigeais vers l'accueil.

- Dan ?

- Oui ? Dit le serveur tout sourire.

- Je vous rends ceci…

Jacob enserra ma taille. Tom arriva derrière et lui claqua légèrement les fesses, le serveur ouvrit la bouche.

- Mais…

- Oh je suis très partageuse.

Je laissais la serviette, et nous sortîmes du restaurant sous les rires de Jasper et d'Emmett. Le voituriers ramena nos voitures une à une. Je regardais la mienne caressant légèrement la carrosserie.

- Alors ? Osa questionner le voiturier.

- Parfait, dis-je d'une même voix avec Edward.

Edward rigola sans que je comprenne. J'embrassais Alice, Jasper, Rosalie ainsi qu'Emmett.

- Tu me diras comme c'est passé cette fin de soirée Isabella, chuchota-Emmett à mon oreille.

- Et que voudrais-tu qu'il se passe Emmett ?

- Mon frère a de très bons atouts pour me dire comment pourrait finir cette soirée.

- J'en ai un très bon atout, et tu sais lequel ?

- Non.

- Mon petit 37 si tu continues.

Il regarda mes pieds, puis les talons de mes chaussures, j'aurai parié qu'il avait blanchi. Il hocha rapidement de la tête.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit Bella, mais la menace fonctionne, dit Rosalie.

- Non Bébé, tu ne veux pas savoir.

- Je lui ai promis…

Je ne pouvais pas poursuivre, une main avait bâillonné ma bouche.

- Solidarité masculine, ria Tom.

Je le mordais légèrement.

- Tu mords Chaton.

- Chaton ? Tu sais ce qu'il peut te faire le chaton, n'est-ce pas Tomas David Black ?

- Oui.

- Qu'as-tu fait encore Bébé pour que Bella utilise ton nom complet ?

- Rien, répondis-je en rigolant.

Je rigolais, il avait gouté une fois à ma méthode. Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Je m'installais dans ma voiture, et partais. Je ne mis que 3 minutes à arriver. J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement des gars avec mon double, je posais mon trench sur le fauteuil, puis j'ouvris le bar, leur faisant mon cocktail.

- Fais comme chez toi.

- Je n'oserai pas, dis-je en rigolant sans me retourner. Tu veux de l'alcool Edward ?

- Oui.

Je sursautais, il était juste derrière moi. Je n'aimais pas trop ça. Un jour il allait prendre un coup. Il s'excusa.

- Tu boss à qu'elle heure demain Bella ?

- Je commence à 9h.

- Tu restes dormir si tu veux, répondit Jacob en regardant sa montre. Tu as des sous-vêtements propres dans ta chambre.

- Faut vraiment que je pense à laisser des vêtements.

Jacob expliqua à Edward, que j'avais une chambre ici, comme eux avaient une chambre chez moi. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, et Tom vint m'aider à ramener les verres. Je m'installais sur le long canapé le dos contre l'accoudoir et mis mes jambes sur les cuisses de Jacob qui me massa les mollets, je soupirais de bien être, et fermais les yeux.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Avec Tom nous aimerions te demander quelque chose.

Je me redressais quelque peu, et ouvrais les yeux, tous les deux souriaient ainsi qu'Edward. Il était dans la confidence.

- On pense sérieusement à adopter, et je sais que tu as un bon avocat, est-ce que tu pourrais l'appeler de notre part pour prendre un rendez-vous avec lui ? Il pourra nous conseiller, puis il doit connaître des orphelinats.

- Pas de soucis. J'en serai très heureuse.

Je passais une main sur mon ventre, puis me réinstallais.

- Black, mes mollets.

Il rigola mais recommença à les masser. J'avais dû m'endormir, car en rouvrant les yeux, j'eu une vision d'horreur, Jacob et Tom se touchaient ouvertement et s'embrassaient. « Attends Bella si Jacob est sur le fauteuil, qui est sous tes jambes ? ». Je tournais la tête et vis Edward qui se pinçait le nez en fermant les yeux. Je lui touchais délicatement l'épaule, il attrapa ma main directement et fortement.

- Oh désolé Bella, tu m'as surpris, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Non. Viens, chuchotais-je.

Je pris mes talons dans une main, mon blouson et mon sac dans l'autre, Edward récupéra sa veste, je fis de même avec mes clés et refermais la porte de l'appartement.

- Bon Dieu, ils ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher.

- Je suis choqué à vie.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu.

- Tu veux dire que….

Edward pâlit, pendant que j'hochais la tête. Les surprendre dans une position compromettante avait été… j'en frissonnais rien qu'en y pensant. Nous rigolâmes tous les deux. J'avais toujours mes chaussures dans une main.

- Tu as la démarche d'une danseuse.

- Classique, oui. J'ai arrêté à mes 17 ans, mais je m'y suis remise il y a 3 ans, c'est dur de s'entrainer, mais j'essaie au maximum.

- Et que sais-tu faire d'autre ?

- Piano depuis toute petite, boxe et j'en fais encore, euh… J'adore nager et lire, mais je pense que beaucoup de monde sait faire ça. Et toi Edward ?

- Piano, j'aime composer, je fais du sport de combat, mais de tout. J'aime courir, et lire aussi.

Je lui souriais, il me rendit mon sourire, il déchanta bien vite quand il vit que deux de ses pneus étaient crevés.

- Bordel, c'est quoi ces conneries ?

- Tu as des pneus de rechange ?

- Seulement un.

Il souffla et sortit son portable.

- Tu appels qui ?

- Jasper ou Emmett.

- Vu l'heure tu vas les déranger. Ecoutes j'ai deux chambres d'amis, si tu veux je t'héberge pour le reste de la nuit, puis on appellera quelqu'un demain matin.

Il grogna, jura et pesta mais fini par accepter.

**POV Edward :**

C'était bien ma veine. Et maintenant me voilà installé côté passager, chose que je déteste. Je grinçais des dents.

- Déstresses, j'ai mon permis Edward.

- Je sais Bella.

Elle fit tourner le moteur, elle remit ses chaussures, me laissant un vue sur ses reins et s'installa derrière le volant. Je grimaçais en voyant qu'elle allait conduire avec de si hauts talons. Elle commença à rouler, regarda dans rétroviseur, et commença à accélérer. Sa conduite était très souple. Tellement souple que je sentais à peine quand elle passait les vitesses. Sa vitesse était supérieure à la normale. Je m'installais plus confortablement. Et la regardais, ses jambes étaient fines mais musclées, sa robe moulait un ventre plat et une poitrine généreuse pour son gabarit « un 85C » murmura une voix dans ma tête. Sa mèche qui avait été retenue par une pince recouvrait quelque peu son front, ses bras étaient délicats et ses mains appelaient à la douceur. Le début d'érection me rappela à la réalité.

- Tu n'as plus peur ?

- Non, tu conduis assez bien.

Je n'allais pas lui avouer qu'elle conduisait vraiment bien. J'avais mon côté macho à garder. Elle souffla fortement, et marmonna quelque chose comme « macho ». Eh bien voilà ! Je souriais.

- Dans mon sac, il y a une télécommande pour le portail, tu peux la chercher s'il te plait.

J'ouvris son sac et découvrait le bazar habituel d'une fille. Je remarquais aussi une trousse avec pleins de flacons de médicaments. Je réussis à trouver la clé et lui donnais. Elle pressa un bouton et nous fit entrer dans le parking sous terrain. Elle se gara, prit son sac et ouvrit sa portière. Je fis de même, n'oubliant pas ma veste. Elle enleva de nouveau ses chaussures.

- Elles te font mal ? Demandais-je ne pouvant pas m'en empêcher.

- Non, mais j'aime sentir le sol sous mes pieds. Je pourrais rester en talons tellement je suis bien dedans, mais j'adore encore plus cette sensation.

Elle appela l'ascenseur. Il s'ouvrit, et appuya sur le dernier étage. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Une lueur de défi y était. Je m'approchais quelque peu. Le désir commençait à se faire sentir. Nous l'avions tous les deux sentit au restaurant, mais là nous étions seuls.

- Je vais t'embrasser dans 10 secondes Bella, si tu ne veux pas c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, me regarda, et son visage eu un air amusé.

- Beau parleur, il me semble que ça fait plus de 10 secondes. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu me regarder dans la voiture Cullen ? Susurra-t-elle.

Je m'approchais d'elle encore plus, je prenais ses fins poignets dans mes mains, les collaient à son corps et j'écrasais ma bouche sauvagement contre le sienne. Elle me donna un léger coup, je lâchais ses mains qui vinrent à la rencontre de ma chemise. Je passais, enfin, mes mains dans le creux de ses reins. Elle gémissait. Nous nous reculâmes. Ses yeux étaient noirs, noirs de désir. Elle attrapa les pans de ma veste, me rapprocha d'elle, se mit sur l'a pointe des pieds et lécha l'arrête de ma mâchoire. Et j'étais bien.

**POV Extérieur :**

Quand les lèvres d'Edward touchèrent de nouveau celles de Bella, quelque chose se produisit, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas encore.

**TADAMMMMMMMM**

**Alors, alors, alors ? Roses ou cailloux ?**

**L'inspiration m'est venue et hop en trois heures un chapitre… YAHHHHHHHH**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Personnellement je n'aime pas trop autant de changements de points de vue, mais j'en avais besoin pour ce chapitre, mais j'éviterai d'en refaire autant, car pour moi déjà que c'est dérangeant, donc j'imagine pour votre lecture (pas top) **

**Gros bisous**

**C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diana : Effectivement, un message pour Emmett de la part de sa femme : « Ce soir c'est ton soir » ^^**

**Leila : Maiiiissss noooooon, il n'a pas ramené son pistolet à la soirée, soit j'ai mal écrit mon passage, soit tu as mal lu ^^. Un bouquet ? J'aime ^^. Avec Bella, il y aura des joies, des malheurs, du sang… et DU SEXE (grosse perverse de service que je suis ^^).**

**Patiewsnow : J'en suis très heureuse, et vous n'êtes pas à la fin de vos surprises, croyez-moi MOUHAHAHAHA.**

**Ca : Ouuuuhhhh, j'aime les roses, bon ça me rassure, et Edward en action ? C'est pour bientôt, c'est même pour ce chapitre HUHU ^^.**

**« Cette femme qui se donne, se livre, qui vous appartient tout entière. Voilà la femme comme je voudrais en posséder une. » Guy de Maupassant.**

**POV Bella :**

Ses lèvres touchèrent une fois de plus les miennes, mes mains agrippèrent sa chemise dans le dos, je la fis remonter pour l'enlever de son pantalon. L'ascenseur s'arrêta, nous nous regardâmes avec Edward, il avait un sourire narquois. Je cherchais les clés dans mon sac, je les trouvais bien rapidement, Edward était derrière moi. Je me stoppais devant ma porte, ses mains étaient sur mes cuisses et remontaient allégrement ma robe, dévoilant mes cuisses. Il me poussa contre ma porte sa main droite vint à la rencontre de la poignée et il ouvrit, enfin, mon appartement. S'il était impressionné il ne le montra pas. Je me baissais pour poser mes chaussures, je laissais mon sac et mon trench à terre, je fermais la porte de mon pied. Je le regardais, je lui enlevais sa veste et la jetais à même le carrelage noir. J'attrapais sa cravate et rapprochais l'adonis de moi. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et baissais sa tête en tirant légèrement plus sur la cravate. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ses mains passèrent sous mes fesses, il donna une légère impulsion, et je croisais mes chevilles autour de ses hanches. Je sentais son érection à travers son pantalon. Il nous cogna contre un mur, je levais la tête lui laissant pleinement le contrôle sur ma nuque.

- Ta chambre Bella….

Sa voix était rauque, je lui indiquais le chemin. J'embrassais le dessous de son oreille, puis mordillais et léchais son lobe, il gémissait fortement, et s'arrêta.

- Si tu continues Bella, je vais te faire jouir ici même dans ce couloir.

- Tentant, susurrais-je.

Il grogna, mais continua à avancer, sans regarder ce que je faisais, j'ouvrais ma porte, et il nous guida jusqu'à mon lit. Il me posa dessus délicatement, j'étais debout face à lui, faisant une tête de plus. Il prit mes mains, et me fit descendre, je relevais la tête pour croiser son regard.

- Beaucoup mieux, murmura-t-il.

Je continuais donc ce que j'avais commencé dans l'ascenseur, quand sa chemise fût enfin en dehors du pantalon, il déboutonna les manchettes, et passa la chemise par-dessus sa tête sans prendre le soin de défaire les boutons de devant. J'étais fasciné devant ses pectoraux, devant la musculature de ses bras, de ses avant-bras, de ses abdos… Je laissais mes mains vagabonder, il eut un petit sourire moqueur.

- Narcissique Cullen ?

- T'es yeux parlent pour toi Bella.

Il voulait jouer ? Très bien, je passais mes mains derrière ma nuque et défaisais le nœud de la robe, elle glissa sur ma peau. Edward suivit le chemin, puis il remonta doucement, je le vis déglutir quand il remontait des yeux sur mes cuisses, il fixa mon ventre, puis mes seins, je souriais…

- T'es yeux parlent pour toi Edward.

Il releva ses yeux dans les miens. D'un même mouvement nos lèvres se cherchèrent, nos dents s'entrechoquèrent, je décalais ma robe sur le côté, j'arrachais la ceinture d'Edward qui lui laisserait une marque, il grogna de douleur, je déboutonnais son pantalon, il enleva ses chaussures, il fit de même avec son pantalon et ses chaussettes, son boxer noir Calvin Klein, trancha avec la blancheur de sa peau. La lumière n'avait pas été allumée, celle de la ville suffisait largement. Ses mains descendirent dans mes reins, il rapprocha nos corps, mes seins caressaient son torse, j'embrassais son sternum et remontais tout doucement. Il me fit reculer, mes mollets butèrent contre le matelas, il nous bascula, retenant son poids de ses mains.

- Tu sais que tu peux encore dire non Bella… dit-il en embrassant mon épaule gauche.

- Tu as encore des questions stupides, ou tu te décides à chérir mon corps ?

- Je vais te chérir, et te faire crier mon nom.

- J'attends de voir ça.

J'enserrai mes jambes autour de sa taille, rapprochant nos corps, je faisais un léger mouvement de vas et viens, nous gémissions de bien-être. Ses lèvres étaient telles de plumes caressant mes bras, commençant de mon poignet droit, remontant au coude qui était un point sensible pour finir au niveau de mon coude, il fit de même avec le bras gauche. Ses lèvres étaient si légères que je les sentais à peine. Sa bouche vint à la rencontre de ma poitrine, titillant gentiment mes tétons, mon dos s'arqua quelque peu, ses mains se placèrent sur mes reins, effectuant une douce pression. Puis il descendit à ma cheville droite, remontant dans une ligne de baisers mouillés, sa main gauche suivait cette ligne invisible, caressant encore et encore, ma seconde jambe eut le droit au même traitement. Puis ses lèvres vinrent dans le creux de mon ventre, tournant autour de mon nombril. Il caressa ma cicatrice, laissant sa langue courir sur toute la longueur. Je me relevais en position assise, il fit de même et je le poussais contre mes oreillers, je m'installais à califourchon, il s'installa de sorte à ce que nos torses se touchent. Je passais les paumes de mes mains dans son dos, découvrant plusieurs cicatrices, elles passèrent devant, du bout des doigts je touchais sa cicatrice sur son pectoraux droit. Nous avions tous les deux des secrets. Nos yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Il caressa ma joue droite de sa main gauche, je laissais ma tête dans sa paume, puis il approcha mon visage du sien. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui.

- Préservatifs ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas de soucis pour ça.

- Moi non plus.

Nous nous séparâmes, il enleva mon string en dentelle noir, et fit de même avec son boxer, il m'allongea doucement, se remettant par-dessus moi, ses doigts vinrent à la rencontre de mon pubis, puis de mes lèvres, sa bouche mordillait mon sein droit.

- Bon Dieu Edward.

Il enfonça un doigt en moi, et le retira pour aller le lécher.

- Délicieuse…

J'empoignais son sexe, pour lui donner une légère pression, il gémissait. Edward s'installa, et son gland glissa sur toute ma longueur, je poussais un peu des hanches, mais il me bloqua de ses mains, je grognais. J'allais empoigner ses cheveux, il remonta sa tête au niveau de la mienne. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la énième fois, et il glissa en moi d'un habile coup de rein, et mon Dieu je me sentais remplie entièrement. C'est homme était monté comme un Dieu. Nous soufflâmes de contentement. Il commença à bouger.

- Oh putain Bella, grogna-t-il.

Ses mains descendaient de mes épaules vers mes poignets, il les empoigna et les ramena à côtés de mes tempes. Il butait en moi à chaque fois qu'il venait en moi. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés. La lune reflétait sur nos corps. Son corps réchauffait le mien. Je resserrai mes cuisses autour de sa taille et le bousculais, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, il se releva pour se retrouver assis. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, et lui sur mes hanches. Je remontais et glissais sur sa longueur, il jura de nouveau. Nos mouvement se faisaient plus brusques, plus bestiaux. Je mordais dans son épaule quand je me sentais proche. Je contractais mes muscles pour qu'il soit plus serré…

- Arrêtes Bella, siffla-t-il.

Alors je continuais, dans un brusque mouvement, il nous leva fit trois pas, et me colla contre un mur, il rentra violemment en moi.

- Tu me cherches Isabella ?

Il s'inséra en moi encore et encore, faisant taper mon dos contre le mur, toujours et encore, il était sauvage. Mes ongles se plantèrent légèrement dans son dos, une main vint titiller mon clitoris le pinçant, il rentra une nouvelle fois en moi, je sentais l'orgasme me narguer… Il descendit sa bouche dans mon cou, il m'assena d'un nouveau coup, mon dota tapa violemment. Le mélange de douleur, de plaisir m'emmena dans la jouissance. Mes parois se contractèrent…

- Edward…. Gémissais-je…

Il grogna, callant sa tête sur mon épaule, murmurant inlassablement mon prénom. Il releva sa tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes doucement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, répondis-je en tremblant.

Il me garda dans ses bras, il se dirigea vers une porte.

- L'autre Edward.

Il tourna un peu à droite et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

- Je peux te poser ?

J'hochais la tête. Je déroulais les jambes, il me fit descendre délicatement, je posais mes pieds sur le carrelage froid. J'allumais la lumière puis je me dirigeais vers la douche à l'italienne, et ouvris le robinet. Je m'installais directement sous le jet, soufflant de bonheur en sentant la chaleur, l'eau recouvrait mon corps, Edward me rejoignit, je sentais son sperme couler avec l'eau, et je trouvais ça assez érotique. Je me penchais pour prendre mon gel douche, j'en prenais une noisette généreuse et la fis mousser, je me retournais vers l'adonis et me mis à le nettoyer, je commençais par son torse, puis ses bras pour finir sur ses mais, je passais ensuite dans son dos, je le massais dénouant ses épaules, je pouvais enfin voir ses cicatrices, il en avait quatre. Toutes faisaient approximativement entre 4 et 6 centimètres, deux étaient sur sa colonne vertébrale, une au niveau de son pectoral droit, comme si quelque chose l'avait traversé de part en part et l'autre au niveau de son rein gauche, elles n'avaient pas l'air profondes, mais avaient nécessité des points de suture. Je passais mes mains sur ses fesses et ses cuisses. Il y avait une légère trace de brûlure au niveau de sa hanche gauche, j'avais vraiment tiré trop fort sur sa ceinture.

- Désolé…

- Oh j'en verrai sûrement d'autres Bella, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Non, mais il y a aussi quelques griffures dans ton dos, et mes marques de dents sur ton épaule…

- Rien que ça ? Il arqua un sourcil. T'es une vraie tigresse Swan.

Il riait. Je le laissais finir son savonnage et me lavais moi aussi. Je laissais mes cheveux se mouiller. Je profitais, la chaleur entourait mon corps, la buée épaississait l'air. J'aimais cette sensation. Je sortais de la douche laissant Edward et enveloppais mon corps dans une serviette épaisse, j'en mis une pour Edward, et je me dirigeais vers mon dressing. Je mis un shorty avec un débardeur. Je pris également un bas de survêtement de Jake pour Edward. J'enlevais les draps de mon lit, ils étaient légèrement mouillés par notre transpiration. J'ouvrais ma baie-virée et allais sur la terrasse, l'air était très lourd pour le mois d'août. Je sentis des doigts glisser sur le bout de colonne vertébrale que ne cachait pas mon tee-shirt.

- Désolé Bella… Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude… Ton dos va être marqué. Excuse-moi.

- Il ne me semble pas que je me suis plainte Edward, et puis, tu ne m'as pas fait crier, riais-je.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

**POV Edward :**

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Un portable sonnait, le mien… Je me levais un peu hagard, je cherchais dans la chambre de Bella mon pantalon.

- Oui.

- Patron, il y a du mouvement.

- Où ?

- Los Angeles.

- J'arrive, laisse-moi une demie heure.

Je m'habillais avec mes vêtements de la veille, en grimaçant, il fallait que je passe chez moi me changer, j'enfilais ma chemise vite fait, laissant deux boutons, en haut, d'ouverts, je remis mon boxer pantalon. J'enfilais mes chaussettes et prenais ma veste et mes chaussures. L'endroit était étrangement calme. Je vis un casque de moto et un papier à côté.

_« J'ai appelé, tu devras aller récupérer ta voiture ce soir au garage à côté de chez Jacob, je te laisse la moto et le casque de Jake, prends bien soin du casque si tu tiens à la vie, tu trouveras un blouson sur une des chaises derrière toi. Je ne veux pas UNE SEULE égratignure sur ma moto, sinon l'accouchement de ta sœur te paraîtra un jeu d'enfant face à moi. Elle est garée au sous-sol numéro 2, local 6._

_Merci pour cette fabuleuse nuit._

_Bella. »_

Je souriais, je prenais le trousseau de clé, le casque et le blouson. Je laissais ma veste ici du coup, je demanderai à Alice de venir la chercher. Après avoir essayé deux clés je trouvais la bonne et fermais l'appartement de Bella. J'appuyais donc pour l'ascenseur, puis je pensais que j'avais un sac de vêtements et une douche à disposition aux bureaux, ce qui m'arrangeait. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais devant une moto noire, magnifique, je caressais la carrosserie. Je sortais délicatement l'engin et reposais la moto sur sa béquille, j'enfilais le blouson, le casque, dans les poches du cuir, il y avait des gants, je les enfilais. Je m'installais sur la « bête » et faisais vibrer le moteur, j'avançais tout doucement, montant au niveau du premier sous-sol pour pouvoir sortir, une fois la grill ouverte, je vérifiais qu'il y avait personne et accélérai, j'aimais la sensation de vitesse, je passais à la vitesse supérieure, je slalomais quelque peu entre la voiture, j'arrivais assez vite au bureau, je rentrais la moto dans les sous-sols du bureau. Puis prenais les escaliers montant les marches deux à deux, je me dirigeais vers mon bureau et Tom m'intercepta :

- Il est en mouvement, deux agents en civil le suive, toujours aucunes nouvelles de Dan, mais nous avons trouvés un doigt, il est en cours d'analyse.

- Tu me laisses vingt minutes, puis on part.

Je regardais ma montre, j'entendis Tom appeler son mari. Je passais la porte de mon bureau et la fermais, je me dirigeais vers mon armoire et prenais des vêtements propres, et me dirigeais vers les douches communes, je posais les clés, le casque, et la veste sur le bureau ainsi que mon portable. J'envoyais un message à Rosalie pour savoir si elle pouvait récupérer ma voiture le soir même.

Ma douche fut très rapide, j'enfilais un jean's noir avec un tee shirt noir et une chemise blanche, je prenais ma paire de converse, je passais le holster, une fois prêt je reprenais mon portable, je sortais du bureau, Tom et l'équipe étaient là. Je passais dans le bureau d'Emmett, laissais un papier avec mes clés de voiture. Une Mercedes et une camionnette nous attendait.

- Le chef de la police de Los Angeles nous attend, un de ses hommes est en filature avec les nôtres. Aucune disparition de jeune femme n'a été signalée pour l'instant, mais bon, il peut se passer un certain temps entre la disparition et le signalement. James a été vu pour la dernière fois dans une pharmacie.

- Ok, j'veux un contact avec nos hommes, je veux savoir où nous en sommes. Et le rapport du légiste ?

- Le vagin et l'utérus ont bien été brûlés avec le chalumeau trouvé sur le lieu du crime, pas de trace d'ADN, ou autre… Aucuns indices.

- L'enfoiré, plus le temps passe, plus il est violent et minutieux. Il faut qu'il faute et vite. Merde.

Le conducteur me regarda à travers le rétroviseur. Je soufflais et me pinçais l'arête du nez. Il fallait vraiment qu'on ait cet homme avant que le pays ne sombre dans la folie meurtrière de cet homme.

**POV Jacob :**

Je m'inquiétais, je détestais quand Tom partait en mission. J'avais une peur constante, nous avions dû reculer notre départ pour l'Italie, et à vrai dire, j'en avais un peu marre de son travail. Je me rendais lentement et en trainant des pieds à l'hôpital, me dire que j'allais voir ma meilleure amie m'aidait quelque peu. Je me changeais et enfilais ma tenue… Je devenais l'infirmier Jacob. Je sortais et me dirigeais vers la salle de pose où nous pouvions faire l'échange de dossiers entre le personnel de nuit et celui de jour. J'allais m'occuper d'une des patientes de Bella, Camille. Je me dirigeais vers sa chambre et frappais, la voix légère de Bella se fit entendre.

- Oh Jacob, je te présente Camille.

- Bonjour Camille, je suis Jacob.

- Je sais, Bella vient de le dire…

- Oh, euh oui, je passais nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux, c'est vrai….

- Jacob est un très bon infirmier, j'ai confiance en lui, si tu as le moindre souci, et que je ne suis pas là, tu peux te confier à lui.

- D'accord.

Bella me tira vers le bras et se mit à parler tout bas :

- Tu ne devrais pas être en voyage ?

- Tom devait régler un dernier truc je ne sais trop où avec Edward… D'ailleurs il est rentré seul ?

- Hummmm, oui…

- Oh merde, tu rougies. ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, tu as couché avec lui….

- Jake, grinça des dents Bella alors que Camille pouffait.

- C'est un bon coup ?

- Oui Bella c'est un bon coup, ria Camille.

- Vous me le payerez tous les deux, dit Bella en nous pointant du doigt alternativement.

Elle sortit toute rouge. Je me mis à rire, et Camille me suivit.

- Eh bien dis donc, il va y avoir de l'action, je le sens.

- Allez jolie demoiselle, dans le fauteuil roulant, je vous emmène dans le paradis de la chimio…

- Paradis, ça reste à voir, bougonna Camille.

- Mais si, paradis, parce que c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi, et que je suis un beau goss.

- C'est vrai, vous êtes mignon, avoua-t-elle sans ciller.

- Je sens que tu vas me plaire toi, on va pouvoir faire tourner Bella en bourrique, et tu me tutoies, ok ?

- Pas de soucis Jacob.

Je l'aidais à s'installer sur le fauteuil et callait les poches de perfusion sur la tige du fauteuil, je nous dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, j'appuyais sur le bouton indiquant le septième étage.

- Tu as raison, le paradis, septième étage comme septième ciel…

Je me mis à rire, j'allais définitivement adopter cette petite.

- Désolé ma jolie, mais ce corps est déjà réservé.

- Bella ?

- Non, c'est ma meilleure amie, puis rappelles toi, elle a pris du bon temps hier. Non, il s'appelle Tom, et il est….

- Très beau vu ton sourire rêveur.

- Tu as raison.

Le ding de l'ascenseur nous indiqua que nous étions arrivés. Je poussais le fauteuil et passais plusieurs paliers de portes, je passais mon badge pour rentrer en radiologie, et me dirigeais vers la porte du radiologue qui s'occupait de Camille. Le docteur lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire.

- Si tu veux, pour la première fois, Jacob pourra t'accompagner.

- Mais c'est dangereux pour lui ?

- J'aurai une tenue très classe.

- Alors je veux bien, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Pendant que deux infirmières la préparaient, je mis une tenue par-dessus la mienne, ce qui me protégerait des rayonnements. J'entrais donc dans la salle, Camille était allongée, je lui pris la main, et m'installais sur un siège qui avait été posé là.

- Comment as-tu connu Bella ?

- Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours à vrai dire. Nos pères sont meilleurs amis, donc ça a facilité les choses. Entre nous ça a été le coup de foudre directement, nous nous aimons, c'est plus qu'une simple amitié, je donnerai ma vie pour elle, et elle ferait de même pour moi.

- Tom n'est pas jaloux ?

- Non aucunement, il a bien compris que s'il voulait faire partie de ma vie, il devait accepter Bella, et à vrai dire, il a tout de suite été sous son charme. Je ne me serai jamais imaginé sans Bella, donc il me fallait quelqu'un qui accepte cette relation fusionnelle.

- J'admire. A vrai dire je t'admire.

- Pourquoi donc ? Elle détourna la tête.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai annoncé à Bella que j'étais différent, elle a compris tout de suite. Elle ne m'a jamais jugée. Elle m'a dit en rigolant qu'elle comprenait pourquoi je résistais à ses charmes, car quand on dormait l'un chez l'autre, nous étions en sous-vêtements, et plus d'un garçon en aurait profité. Elle m'a aidé comme elle le pouvait à son dépend d'ailleurs. Elle m'a accompagné main dans la main pour aller dire à mon père. Il ne m'a pas parlé pendant deux jours, puis il est venu me voir et m'a dit : « Je préfère voir mon fils heureux, que ne plus avoir aucuns contacts avec lui, ou le voir souffrir par ma faute ». Bien sûr j'ai eu le droit à des moqueries, voire des menaces de morts, mais le père de Bella, qui est shérif, m'a toujours défendu, il est même passé pour la risée de ses collègues, mais il s'est battu pour moi. Un jour s'est allé trop loin. On m'a battu, et laissé pour mort, Bella devait être en 4ème année de médecine, elle m'a soigné, je ne voulais pas aller à l'hôpital, j'avais honte de moi. Elle s'est battu pour moi alors, elle savait qui m'avait fait ça, et elle les a menacé, elle peut-être mauvaise quand elle veut, elle peut faire peur, ne la met jamais en colère. Quoi que tu fasses, que tu deviennes, ta mère t'aimera toujours, pour ce que tu es.

Je séchais ses larmes. Et lui souriait. Oui Bella m'avait sauvé, plus d'une fois, elle avait été ma bouée de sauvetage plus d'une fois et je lui en serai redevable. La chimio se termina 30 minutes plus tard. Je laissais Camille dans la salle pour se reposer.

- Je reviens te chercher dans une petite heure d'accord, en attendant reposes toi.

Elle attrapa ma main alors que j'allais partir, et dit avec difficultés :

- Merci.

Je caressais son front et sortais. J'enlevais la tenue de protection et cherchais Bella, je la trouvais dans une des chambres de repos, pliée en deux, je me précipitais vers elle.

- Bella, où est-on sac ?

- Casier.

Je courais chercher son sac et une fois revenue dans la chambre je renversais le contenu à terre cherchant sa trousse. Elle serrait sa mâchoire si fort, que ses dents grincèrent. Je prenais les tubes de gélules et lui en donnait deux de chaque, je lui tendais une bouteille d'eau. Dix minutes passèrent et elle se releva.

- Qu'a dit le médecin ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Merde Bella, tu veux te laisser mourir ? C'est ça que tu veux.

- Imagines deux minutes que ce soit ce que je veux ? Est-ce que tu y as pensé ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'en ai marre….

Elle ramassait ses affaires au sol et sortait de la chambre, me laissant seul. Je me sentais mal, je l'avais enfoncée dans ses retranchements. Je soufflais de rage.

**POV Edward :**

- ARRETEZ-VOUS ! Hurlais-je.

Je courais derrière un homme, je pointais mon arme sur lui, les gens autour se mirent à hurler et s'écarter. Je prenais plus de vitesse. Mon oreille grésilla, je ramenais ma manche à ma bouche et parlais dans le micro.

- Il prend à droite à la 36ème.

Je tirais un coup de feu en l'air, ce qui ne l'arrêta pas. Nous avions repéré cet homme en compagnie de James. Il s'arrêta et frappa quelqu'un, passa son bras autour du cou, et mit son arme sur la tempe.

- Tu bouges, et il est mort.

Je m'arrêtais, mes hommes arrivèrent et commencèrent à mettre en place un périmètre de sécurité, l'homme avec l'otage marchait en arrière et alla à gauche, une voie sans issue, je souriais intérieurement.

- Lâche-le et tout se passera bien.

- Tu ne me fais aucunement peur Cullen.

- Comment…

- Je connais ton prénom ? Oh James a beaucoup d'égard pour toi et énormément de respect. C'est rare les hommes qui arrivent à suivre sa piste aussi longtemps. Il commence à t'apprécier. Il a même un message pour toi.

Le complice de James chargea son arme, appuyant un peu plus contre la tempe de son otage qui gémissait de peur.

- Chut, chut, chut, n'est pas peur, tu ne sentiras rien, ou presque pas.

Il descendit son arme et tira dans le genou droit de l'otage qui hurla et mit le canon de l'arme dans la bouche de l'otage.

- Tais toi, tu ne voudrais pas que je trou ta petite cervelle ?

Il hocha négativement la tête.

- Où en étais-je déjà… Ah oui, j'ai un message pour toi…

Mon oreille grésilla de nouveau « Ici alpha, je l'ai en vision, prêt à tirer, je répète, prêt à tirer, j'attends le signal », je sentis une balle érafler mon bras.

- Putain.

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas Cullen, et je n'aime pas ça. Tu as de la chance que je vise bien. Donc le message. Il sait qui tu es. Il frappera à un moment ou a un autre et tu ne t'y attendras pas. Il te réserve une très belle surprise. Toi là, dit-il à l'otage, j'ai un sachet plastique dans la poche arrière de mon jean's, récupère là.

L'otage fit ce qui lui était demandé.

- Balance là.

Une fois au sol, je m'approchais doucement, braquant toujours mon arme sur lui, je me penchais et attrapais le paquet, je l'ouvrais, l'odeur me remonta l'estomac.

- Joli hein…. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui Dan, c'est ça hein ? Dan… Eh bien, James rigole beaucoup avec lui.

Je tenais deux doigts dont l'annulaire avec la bague de mariage de Dan. Je fis un signe imperceptible et une balle toucha l'épaule, le complice tomba en arrière, tirant en l'air, je me précipitais vers lui, et lui mis la face contre terre, lui mettant les menottes, je me penchais vers lui.

- Maintenant c'est moi qui vais jouer avec toi.

J'appuyais légèrement sur son épaule blessé, il pesta. Un de mes agents prit le relai, je regardais mon bras.

- Merde…

Mon blouson en cuir était foutu, la plaie n'était pas profonde, mais j'aurai besoin de points. Je prenais mon téléphone et appelais le boss.

- Cullen ?

- Nous avons un souci.

**POV Bella :**

Cela faisait une semaine que je ne parlais plus à Jacob, j'étais en rogne contre lui, de quel droit me jugeait-il ? Il ne savait rien, il ne connaissait pas ma peine, les paroles de mon médecin me revenait en pleine face.

_**Flash-back :**_

- Je n'aurai pas d'enfants ?

- Mademoiselle Swan, les probabilités pour vous d'avoir un enfant sont aussi faible que deux gagner deux fois de suite au Loto.

Je m'étais levé.

- Et vous permettez de comparer ça à une putain de probabilité de gagner au loto ?

J'avais jeté le chèque sur son bureau et étais sortie.

_**Fin du Flash-back.**_

Je caressais ma cicatrice, et soufflais. Mes douleurs étaient revenues. J'aimais Jake plus que tout, mais j'avais besoin de temps. On frappa à ma porte, je mis la robe de nuit en soie noire, qui allait avec ma nuisette, et allais ouvrir. Je découvris Edward, appuyé sur son bras droit qui était en haut de la chambranle de ma porte, son visage était baissé, mais il releva les yeux, un sourire naissait sur les lèvres. Un bouquet de fleurs blanches apparu devant moi.

- Bonsoir Bella.

**Et voila =).**

**Un petit chapitre (enfin de 25 pages tout de même) pas énormément d'action, m'enfin il en faut pour avancer hein.**

**J'espère que ça vous plait. Bon, le lemon, je commence soft, je « test » ce que vous aimez ou non (parce qu'il doit sûrement y avoir des perverses sages et d'autres moins ^^).**

**Pour ce qui est de mes OS, l'un des deux, sera une sorte de mini fiction, un grand, mais alors énorme OS, mais en un seul chapitre, ça fera peut-être un peu pavé, j'le diviserai peut-être en deux, mais rien n'est moins sur =).**

**Bon, je pense poster le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, car je n'ai pas trop de cours, mais pas mal de révision, et un chapitre me demande bien 3 heures minimum (reparties ou non d'ailleurs ^^).**

**Je vous laisse.**

**Tendrement, C.**

_**Edit du 28 mars : ENNNNNFFFFIIINNNN je devais poster vendredi, j'avais mon chapitre et tout… et la BEUG FANFICTION que tous les auteurs ont dû remarquer ^^'. Donc je vous donne le chapitre aujourd'hui, après tout plein de bidouillage pour trouver comment faire, alors TALINNNNN**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Diana : Tu sais que je vais finir par croire que tu es aussi perverse que moi (si, si j'te jure). Je sens que nous allons TREEEEEEESSS bien nous entendre toutes les deux… ^^_

_Leila : Ah, mais la douleur c'est psychologique, tout est dans la tête (ou pas, m'enfin bon ^^)._

_Ca : Je suis très heureuse que ça te plaise. J'aime que les personnes qui me lisent, imaginent en même temps ce qu'il se passe. Et puis dans le meilleur des cas pourquoi ne pas s'imaginer à la place de Bella (hop, à la douche….FROIDE). Je suis sûre que si tu en avais l'envie, tu pourrais écrire. D'ailleurs j'ai deux idées pour une prochaine fiction possibles voire deux fictions ^^ (une ALL HUMAN et une fantastique), je verrai bien, il faut que je poste mes OS avant._

**_« Avant donc que d'écrire, apprenez à penser. » Nicolas BOILEAU_**

**POV Bella :**

Je m'écartais de la porte et il me tendit le bouquet que je prenais, et il se pencha pour attraper le casque ainsi que la veste en cuir, me laissant une vue sur son magnifique postérieur musclé, il se releva et entra. Il posa le casque sur la table et adossa le blouson sur une des chaises. J'ouvrais un des placards de la cuisine et sortais un vase que je remplissais d'eau et je mis le bouquet dedans. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos.

- Un jour tu te prendras un coup Cullen, et crois-moi, tu n'auras que tes beaux yeux pour pleurer.

Son rire chatouilla ma nuque. Je me retournais, et embrassais sa joue.

- Bonsoir Edward, puis-je te servir quelque chose à boire ?

- Je te laisse le choix, je rentre en taxi.

Je sortais une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes. Je vis Edward retirer son pull en col « v » pour laisser paraître une chemise blanche contrastant avec le bleu de son jean's. Je déglutissais, mes hormones commençaient à me chatouiller drôlement. « Respires Bella, ce n'est qu'un homme », oui mais quel homme… Je l'invitais à s'installer sur le canapé, mais il était devant mon piano, caressant le dos de ce dernier.

- Tu peux en jouer si tu veux.

- Je…

Il fût interrompu par la sonnerie d'un portable, le mien, je courrais dans ma chambre et allais le chercher, je venais de recevoir un MMS. Je l'ouvrais, je vis une photo très mal cadrée de Jake et Tom qui s'embrassait, en dessous il y avait un simple « pardon » de Jacob, je lui répondais « pardonné ». Je ne pouvais pas rester sur ça indéfiniment même si je lui en voulais. Nous en parlerions à son retour d'Italie. J'allais dans mon dressing et sortais la veste du costard d'Edward.

- Alice devait venir la chercher.

- Alice a dû oublier, mais je la vois demain pour le mariage de mon père. Avec Rosalie et ta mère.

Il s'installa sur le banc du piano et tapa quelques notes, il se leva et se posta devant la ville.

- J'aime ton appartement Bella.

- Je pense à changer.

- Tu ne devrais pas, il est magnifique et tu as une vue plus que sublime.

- Il est trop impersonnel.

- Tu sais que ça peut s'arranger.

- Je sais bien… Je verrai bien.

Je mis mon Ipod sur ma chaine et « Cold Desert » de Kings of Leon retentissait dans l'appartement. Je tendais la bouteille à Edward qui venait de s'intaller à côté de moi, il l'ouvrit faisant jouer les muscles de ses avant-bras devant moi, le petit « pop » se fit entendre, puis il versa le liquide dans les verres. Il me tendit le mien, prit le sien, nous trinquâmes, et je pris une gorgée. Je soupirais d'aise. J'installais mes jambes sous moi et le regardais.

- Alors cette réunion ?

- Comment es-tu au courant ? Demanda Edward tendu.

- Bah, à cause de toi, Tom et Jake ont dû reculer leur voyage.

- Ouais….

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mal à l'aise, il se leva et me tendit sa main droite.

- Dansons, et interdiction formelle de me dire que tu n'aimes pas ou autre… Tu as été une danseuse d'étoile.

Je lui prenais la main, il rapprocha nos corps, et passa sa main dans le creux de mes reins entre la nuisette et la robe de nuit en soie. Je posais ma main droite à la jonction de son épaule gauche et de son cou et fis de même avec l'autre, alors que sa main droite allait plus haut dans mon dos. J'avais une vue plongeante sur son torse, je relevais la tête alors que lui baissait la sienne « One » de U2 se mit en marche. Je me laissais guider.

- Un jour je t'emmènerais danser dans un bar. Mais je voudrais savoir ce que tu sais danser exactement.

- Salsa, tango, rock, madison, classique…

- Ca devrait aller, dit-il en riant.

Il me fit tourner et puis nous nous arrêtâmes. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

- Tu n'as pas un peu faim ? Parce que j'ai que très vaguement manger ce soir, et si ça continues, je pourrais manger n'importe quoi.

- J'ai faim de toi, souffla-t-il.

Ses mains passèrent sur mes épaules et enlevais la robe de nuit, dévoilant ma nuisette.

- Si tu savais l'effet que me fait cette nuisette sur ton corps de ballerine…

Il colla son érection contre mes fesses, nous soufflâmes de bien-être. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ma tâche, mais sentir le torse musclé, les pectoraux se contracter à chaque mouvements, avoir en vision ses avant-bras, et ses mains agiles et fortes eurent raison de moi. Je me retournais, il plongea son regard dans le mien. Une émotion inconnue traversa ses yeux, il se redressa…

- Excuses moi…. Je ne peux pas.

Il bredouilla quelques paroles, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, je l'entendis claquer, mais ne bougeais pas. Je ne comprenais absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Je me penchais pour ramasser le bout de soie, et le renfilais. Je me dirigeais tel un automate vers la table, je ramassais et les verres, et vidais la bouteille dans l'évier. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je vis qu'il avait laissé la veste de son costard, je soufflais et allais la rependre sur un cintre en oubliant l'envie de la découper qui me prenait, j'éteignis toutes les lumières. J'allais dans mon lit, abattais la couverture sur moi, et je restais dans le noir, seule… Ma nuit fût sans rêve.

- Tu nous écoute Bella ?

- Oui Alice, désolé, je suis fatiguée.

- C'est vrai que tu as des cernes, dit Rosalie.

Je leur fis un sourire, espérant que cela suffise à les rassurer. J'embrayais pour passer mes vitesses et accélérais. Je regardais Esmée à côté de moi qui était endormie, je dépassais donc les limites et entamais ma vitesse de croisière. Les filles ne dirent rien, rigolant toujours plus.

- Bon Bella les Amours ?

Le regard noir que je jetais à Alice dans le rétroviseur eut don de la calmer. Rosalie ria, se moquant d'elle. L'ambiance était joyeuse dans l'habitacle, j'oubliais l'incident d'hier soir. Du moins j'essayais, je ne comprenais pourquoi cela m'affectait autant. Je soufflais et accélérais légèrement. Les filles ne firent aucunes objections.

- On a l'habitude, répondit Rosalie en aillant deviné mes pensées, mais je crois que le pire est Edward…

- Il ne faut vraiment pas avoir peur de la vitesse avec lui.

Je retenais la vague de colère qui montait en moi. Le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Nous mîmes à peine deux heures et demie avant d'arriver à Forks. J'avais ralentis 15 kilomètres avant l'entrée dans la ville. Je me garais chez mon père et souriais en voyant sa voiture de fonction. Je secouais légèrement Esmée.

- Nous sommes arrivées.

- Nous allons dire que je n'avais absolue pas conscience à quelle vitesse tu roulais, surtout pour la fille d'un shérif.

Je lui fis un sourire d'excuse et je sortais les sacs du coffre, nous devions passer la nuit ici, Alice avait eu beaucoup de mal à laisser ses enfants quand elle avait su qu'Emmett allait s'en occuper avec Jasper, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle avait su qu'Emmett serait parfaitement sérieux avec eux. J'ouvrais la porte d'entrée.

- Papa, c'est moi !

- Bella, c'est bien toi ?

- Qui d'autres ? Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il sortait de la cuisine et se dirigea vers moi, je plongeais dans ses bras, il me leva du sol et il nous fit tournoyer, il me reposa en grimaçant.

- Tu as pris du poids Bella.

- Non papa, mais tes vertèbres ont dû s'encroûter, dis-je en riant.

- Tu vas voir qui va s'encroûter Swan.

J'embrassais sa joue et me décalais, il salua toute la troupe et marmonna quelque chose comme « trop de femmes ici ».

- J'vais aller pêcher.

Je riais, qu'est-ce que je disais ? J'allais voir Sue qui était dans la cuisine, j'embrassais sa joue rebondie.

- Tu vas bien ma Belle ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Parfaitement bien.

Et ça se voyait, ses yeux reflétaient son bonheur. Les filles entrèrent à leur tour, une fois les politesses faites, Alice s'empara de la table de la cuisine et commença à sortir tout ce qu'avaient préparé les dames Cullen. Sue s'installa et je prenais le relai au niveau nourriture, je finissais de couper les tomates, puis j'hachais la viande, j'entendais les filles parler des préparatifs. Le mariage avait lieu dans 19 jours, et les choses s'accéléraient drôlement, nous étions le 5 septembre. Mes pensées me ramenèrent de nouveau à hier soir. Pourquoi je ne faisais qu'y penser ? Je pestais.

- Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

- Rien, je viens de me rappeler qu'il fallait que j'appelle l'hôpital.

Elles recommencèrent à discuter du plan de table, mes pensées n'étaient tournées que vers hier soir… Me rappelant ce que m'avait dit Phil.

_Flash-back :_

- Isabella vient ici.

- Oui Phil, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut que tu t'habilles correctement, ce soir nous allons voir du monde, je vais te présenter à un homme qui sera ton mari…

- Je…

- Oui ? Tu quoi Bella ?

Il était debout, et proche de moi, je me recroquevillais légèrement.

- Tu quoi Bella ? Tu vas aller te plaindre dans les bras de papa ? Papa qui ne peut s'occuper de toi, alors que je le fais bien mieux que lui … Ou tu vas aller te plaindre au garçon avec qui tu parles en ce moment, ou encore ton Jacob… cracha-t-il. Jamais tu ne seras digne de quelqu'un, ta pauvre mère se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle te voyait.

Je ravalais mes larmes, il le vit, il me gifla.

- Sois prête pour vingt-heure Isabella. Et caches moi ces bleus.

_Fin du Flash-Back_

- Merde.

Je venais de m'entailler la paume de la main. Sue se leva instantanément, alors que je passais ma main sous l'eau.

- Ca va ma Belle ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je pensais à autre chose, vas t'occuper de ton mariage, j'vais aller soigner ça.

J'allais chercher ma trousse de secours dans la voiture et je me dirigeais vers la table du salon, laissant les filles dans la cuisine. Je prenais le torchon propre que Sur avait déposé, et disposais ma main dessus, je l'ouvrais. L'entaille était assez profonde, je soufflais, Rosalie apparut et s'installa sur la chaise en face de moi. Elle saisissait des compresses, qu'elle imbibait de désinfectant et elle nettoya la plaie.

- Il te faudrait presque des points.

- Tu as raison, mais je suis droitière, donc bon…

Elle mit des gants, elle m'aida à enfiler un gant sur ma main gauche, j'inspectais la plaie pour voir si je n'avais pas de nerfs touchés.

- Tu devais sacrément dans tes pensées pour ne rien sentir.

Je relevais la tête vers elle, elle prit le kit de suture et ouvrit l'emballage.

- Je vois bien que tu caches un lourd passé Bella, je le sais parce que j'en ai un moi aussi. Je ne cherche aucunement à savoir ce que c'est. Le mien n'est pas glorieux. Mais je vois que ça te bouffe, que ça te fait du mal, j'ai réussi à avancer grâce à Emmett, et encore il a mis énormément de temps avant de m'approcher, on va dire qu'il a réussi plus ou moins à m'apprivoiser. Je pense que tu as besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Je sais que tu as Jacob, mais est-ce que tu lui as tout avoué, tout dans les moindres détails ? C'est ce que j'ai réussi à faire, j'ai eu peur qu'Emmett parte en courant, il est partit oui, mais pour revenir avec un bouquet de roses et une bague. Cela faisait environ trois ans que nous étions ensemble, tu vois quand je te dis qu'il a été très patient… Nous sommes mariés depuis deux ans maintenant.

Je grimaçais sous le coup de l'aiguille, elle s'excusa.

- Et voilà….

Je regardais, les sutures étaient propres, elle mit une compresse par-dessus.

- Tu es plutôt douée. Comment sais-tu faire ça ?

- Nous avons tous des secrets Bella, ça en fait partie…

Je la remerciais, et rangeais la table, ma main était légèrement douloureuse, je décidais de prendre un cachet. En attendant qu'il fonde, je regardais les filles. Alice était penchée par-dessus de l'épaule de sa mère qui riait aux éclats, Rosalie s'était rassise à côté de Sue, en aillant pliée une jambe sous elle, elle pouffait, et Sue ne savait plus qui regarder, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je bus d'une traite le médicament, puis je prenais ma veste, mon sac et mes clés de voiture. Je m'arrêtais chez le fleuriste et me dirigeais vers le cimetière, cela avait été une des exigences de ma mère, être enterrée au milieu de cette verdure. Je déposais le bouquet de lys à côté de la pierre tombale et m'installais à côté. Le soleil caressait mon dos, je ne fixais que la pierre et la phrase qui y était inscrite : « Plus qu'une mère, plus qu'une épouse, un soleil. Le Notre ». Je ne sais pas combien de temps c'était écoulé jusqu'à ce que je sente une main sur mon épaule, mon père, je serrai son poignet, puis nos doigts s'entrelacèrent.

- Je ne savais pas si tu allais venir.

- J'en avais besoin.

Il s'installa à côté de moi, nous étions tous les deux assis en tailleur.

- Elle me manque…

- A moi aussi Bella, mais j'ai rencontré la personne qui me permet d'oublier la douleur, et tant que tu ne fais pas de même, la douleur restera présente. Elle n'aurait pas aimé te voir comme ça.

- Je le sais bien.

- Sue m'a dit pour ta main, elle m'a aussi dit l'air soucieux que tu abordais.

- Ce n'est rien papa, une bonne nuit de sommeil, et je serai d'attaque.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça Bella, je suis peut-être vieux, mais pas dupe.

- Tu n'es pas vieux papa, mais je te jure que demain ça ira mieux.

Je me levais et lui tendis ma main, il se releva lui aussi. Je posais mes lèvres sur mes doigts qui partirent à la rencontre de la pierre froide. Charlie fit de même.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas oublié que dans 8 jours tu as 25 ans mon bébé…

- Papa, râlais-je.

Il ria. Nous montâmes dans nos voitures respectives, je le laissais passer devant, je m'arrêtais à la boulangerie prenant un fondant au chocolat pour manger après les lasagnes. Une fois dans la maison, je remarquais que c'était calme.

- Sue fait découvrir la ville aux filles.

- Vous n'y êtes pas allé Esmée ?

- J'appelais mon cher époux.

Elle avait un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Je pouffais, elle rougissait.

- Pardon… Puis je m'assurais que tout se passait bien pour Emmett, Jasper et Edward et les bébés. Tout le monde va bien.

J'allais répondre mais mon portable me coupa, je m'excusais et allais dans le jardin.

- Oui ?

- Ici le couple du fantasme.

- Hey vous deux, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, le soleil est présent, la température est encore estivale.

- J'adore, hurla Tom derrière.

- Je suis très heureuse que ça vous plaise. Et l'hôtel…

- Génial, dit Tom, alors que Jacob bougonnait.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Non.

- Oui.

- Bon non ou oui, riais-je. Mettez-vous d'accord.

- Jake trouve que le garçon d'étage me drague trop ouvertement.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Ravi que ça te fasses rire Bella.

- Oh mais Jake, Tom t'a épousé parce que tu es beau…

- Seulement pour ça, ria Tom.

Un coup sourd se fit entendre, suivit d'un grognement.

- Mais tu sais bien que je rigole Chaton, viens là Bébé, mais euh… Je te laisse Bella, j'vais chercher Jake, bisous.

- Bisous….

Il avait déjà raccroché, quel phénomène c'est deux-là. Je soufflais, j'allais reposer mon portable quand il sonna de nouveau, un MMS de Victoria, elle venait de prendre en photo son ventre encore plat avec « Je crois que j'ai grossie, tu trouves pas ». Je l'appelais.

- Tu as au moins pris dix…grammes. Victoria mais franchement…

- Mais non, je sens une petite bosse.

- C'est dans ta tête, tu as encore un peu de temps Vic'.

- Oh…

- Profites donc avant que tu ne vois plus tes pieds à cause de ton ventre, avant que ton centre de gravité ne change, avant que tes envies prennent le dessus, ainsi que tes hormones.

- Tu as raison, merci Bella.

- Voilà c'est bien mieux. Où est ton mari ?

- Aucune idée, il change tout le temps de destination que je ne suis plus du tout le nom des villes, ria-t-elle. Quand tu rentres je t'invite au restaurant, nous allons pouvoir parler.

- Pas de soucis, si tout va bien je rentre demain dans la matinée, viens prendre un jus d'orange ou autre à l'appartement et on organisera ça.

- A demain alors Bella.

- A demain Vic.

**POV Edward :**

- Frappes encore… Putain t'as quoi Edward aujourd'hui ? T'es bon à rien, vociféra Emmett.

Je tombais à terre, m'allongeant sur le sol, essayant de reprendre ma respiration.

- C'est toi qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Emmett, tu es dur ce matin.

- Debout… tu vas voir si c'est moi….

Je me remettais debout en position d'attaque, Emmett fit de même. Nous échangeâmes plusieurs coups, les gestes étaient rapides et précis, nous frappions doucement mais en y mettant de la force ce qui empêchait de blesser son adversaire lors des entraînements. J'eu une vague pensée pour le soir d'avant chez Bella. Un coup me coupa le souffle.

- Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Emmett ?

Je débandais mes mains rageusement, alors que lui souriait avec un air mauvais sur le visage.

-Je n'ai rien fait, tu es seulement dans tes pensées…. Tu ne t'es pas protégé point barre.

Je prenais mon sac et partais.

- TU N'AS PAS FINI TON ENTRAINEMENT CULLEN.

Il allait voir si je ne l'avais pas fini. Je me dirigeais dans une autre salle du sous-sol et je vis des punching ball. C'était parfait, je pouvais frapper s'en que le sac réponde LUI. Je jetais mon sac à terre, et me mis à frapper directement, enchainant crochets, poings et pieds, envoyant toute la rage que j'avais dans le ventre, et bon Dieu j'en avais en réserve. Après une bonne demi-heure, mes poings se firent douloureux, j'arrêtais et remarquais que mes mains étaient rouges.

- Super Edward, t'es le meilleur…

Je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires, me déshabillais et mis une serviette autour de ma taille, je me dirigeais vers le sauna. Emmett me rejoignit quelques minutes après, s'installa à côté de moi.

- J'ai couché avec Bella le soir de l'anniversaire à Tom.

- C'est cool mec….

- Non ce n'est pas cool, j'y suis allé hier soir… On allait… Mais j'ai stoppé et suis parti comme un voleur….

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien, elle a levé ses yeux vers moi… et je n'en sais rien. Je suis juste parti, comme ça.

- Dis, tu crois au coup de foudre ?

- Emmett, je ne crois même pas en l'amour, comment veux-tu que je crois en cette connerie ?

- La deuxième fois que j'ai vu Rosalie, elle était toujours aussi fragile, blessée, physiquement, mais surtout psychologiquement, pourtant il s'est passé quelque chose quand elle a levé ses yeux bleus, si vides d'émotion vers moi. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle aille mieux, et maintenant comme il y a cinq ans, je sacrifierai ma vie pour elle.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ?

- Que Bella a un sombre passé, et qu'elle a besoin de quelqu'un… Si c'est réellement le coup de foudre, ou quelque chose comme ça, ne te bats pas contre, tu ne feras que vous détruire, et c'est peut-être ce qui tuera réellement Bella. Alors ne joues pas au con, ne cache pas tes sentiments comme tu sais si bien le faire.

- Je ne veux pas de tout ça Emmett, je ne veux pas de famille, je ne veux pas créer ma propre famille. Je connais parfaitement les risques de ce métier… Une famille qui pleure ma mort sera largement suffisant, je ne veux pas de femme, d'enfants ou autre…

- Tu changeras bien vite d'avis, crois-moi… tu changeras bien vite d'avis.

Il sortit me laissant seul dans mes pensées. Comment pouvais-t-il savoir tout ça. Il disait des conneries à longueur de temps et là il aurait raison ? Non, c'était impossible. Je décidais de me sortir l'histoire d'Isabella de la tête définitivement, je tirai un trait dessus.

**POV Bella :**

- Merci d'être venue ma Chérie.

- De rien papa.

- Attends, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose avant que tu ne reprennes la route. Il souffla et reprit la parole. J'aimerai que tu joues au piano pour notre première dans de mariés.

- J'en serai très honorée.

Il me serra dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois. Je montais derrière le volant, Rosalie était à côté de moi.

- Comme ça je ne verrai pas ton compteur, ria Esmée derrière moi.

Je lui fis un sourire dans le rétroviseur, et nous reprenions la route. Au bout d'une toute petite demi-heure, Alice et Esmée s'endormirent.

- Si tu veux que je prenne le volant Bella, n'hésite pas, je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormie.

- Ce n'est pas la fatigue, qui m'inquiète, j'ai l'habitude avec les gardes, c'est surtout ma main.

- C'est encore douloureux ?

- Assez oui. Mais ça passera, j'en suis certaine.

Elle me souriait et ouvrit sa fenêtre, laissant le soleil caresser son visage, je prenais mes lunettes de soleil, puis j'accélérai de nouveau.

- Tu n'as pas peur de la vitesse ?

- Je vais te raconter mon histoire Rosalie.

Je la regardais rapidement, et je vis un Ange… Ses yeux étaient doux, son sourire un appel à la joie. Son visage était d'une harmonie pure.

- Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

- Tu es magnifique Rosalie.

- Il faut remercier Emmett pour ça.

- Ma mère a divorcé de mon père quand j'avais environ trois ans. Je voyageais beaucoup entre les deux maisons, mais j'étais chanceuse que mes parents s'entendent bien malgré tout. Ma mère a rencontré à mes 10 ans, un joueur de Baseball, le grand Phil…. Ils se sont mariés deux ans après. Tout se passait bien, ma mère menait sa brillante carrière de chirurgienne, mon beau-père sa carrière de joueur… J'étais dans un monde plus que parfait, un peu trop sûrement. Phil a commencé à espacer les visites chez mon père, pour n'échanger que quelques rares coups de téléphone qui étaient surveillés… Puis petit à petit j'ai perdu contact avec mon père. Phil me disait que c'était mieux ainsi, que ma mère et lui pouvaient prendre soin de moi… Je laissais faire, ne sachant pas comment réagir à cet âge.

J'eu un rire mauvais, je regardais dans mon rétroviseur et dépassais la voiture devant nous.

- Tout a commencé à dégénérer quand ma mère m'a annoncé qu'elle avait un cancer, je n'avais rien vu, trop plongée dans mes études de médecine… environ un mois après elle décédait à l'hôpital. Pendant ce tout petit mois, mon enfer a commencé. Je ne faisais jamais rien comment il fallait, ce qui me valait un coup, puis deux, et ainsi de suite, au bout d'une semaine avec les coups, j'eu le droit aux attouchements, rien de bien méchant me disais-je. Je ne voulais pas me plaindre à ma mère qui était mourante, et Phil avait dit que mon père ne voulait plus de moi. Alors je prenais en silence. Que faire d'autre ? Un soir j'ai essayé de me rebeller, il m'a frappé assez fort pour m'assommer, en me réveillant, j'étais sur le ventre, les fesses surélevées… Voilà ce qui fut mon premier rapport sexuel…. Il en profitait alors que ma mère mourrait, je voulais le tuer juste pour ça. Deux mois après la mort de Renée, il m'a annoncé qu'il allait me présenter un homme, mon futur mari. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que j'étais enceinte, l'enfant n'était pas de lui… Un soir j'ai bu pour oublier, on a aussi oublié le préservatif, dis-je en riant me remémorant la soirée… Il m'a demandé de cacher mes bleus, ce que j'ai fait sagement avec des collants, une robe à manches longues et du fond de teint. Nous étions en voiture, c'est en rentrant que tout a dérapé. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas épouser cet homme… Il m'a dit que je devais faire ce que lui voulait. Il n'était pas mon père, je me rappelle avoir criée cette phrase. Il a levé sa main, et a quitté la route des yeux. Il a dévié, un camion nous est rentré dedans… Il est mort sur le coup… Je n'ai pas eu cette chance… Les médecins m'ont plongé dans un coma artificiel le temps que l'hématome crânial se résorbe de lui-même. J'ai eu la chance de n'avoir aucune fracture…

- Le bébé ? murmura Rosalie.

Je fis un mouvement négatif de la tête, puis repris :

- J'avais fait une hémorragie interne, l'enfant n'a pas survécu… Ils ont dû m'ouvrir, il y avait beaucoup trop de sang… J'en garde une très jolie cicatrice. Certains médecins voulaient m'enlever l'utérus, ton père qui m'opérait avec d'autres médecins, a dit qu'il fallait me laisser cette part de féminité… Que l'enlever n'était pas obligatoire si l'utérus était bien soigné, mais que s'il était vraiment trop abîmé ils aviseraient.

- Tu peux avoir des enfants Bella ?

- Un gynécologue m'a dit que j'avais plus de chance de gagner de fois de suite au loto… Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il avait été si cru sur le coup, mais je pense le comprendre maintenant… Quand je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital, mon père était à mes côtés, il pleurait, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi… Ne voulait-il plus de moi après tout ? Et là j'ai compris, assez rapidement, que Phil était celui qui m'avait détruit tout simplement…

- As-tu eu une relation sérieuse après ça ?

- Rosalie, qui voudrait d'une femme violée, battue et qui ne peut pas avoir d'enfants ?

- Emmett… Je peux avoir des enfants, mon passé est peut-être mon cruel que le tien, mais j'ai eu un fiancé violent… Un soir j'en ai eu marre, je suis partie, j'ai tout claqué. Jasper ne savait rien, je suis arrivé en sang chez lui, c'est Emmett qui avait ouvert, apparemment j'ai fait un malaise, Emmett m'avait retenu et portée sur le canapé, Alice et Jasper étaient ensemble, tous les trois m'ont soignés, et Alice m'a lavé. Le lendemain matin, quand j'ai levé les yeux vers Emmett j'ai su que c'était lui. Nous avons eu notre premier rapport plus de deux ans après, il est doux, attentionné et très protecteur. Je donnerai ma vie pour lui, s'il le fallait.

- Ton passé est tout aussi cruel que le mien… Surtout que l'homme qui t'a violé est encore en vie ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Je … Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui. Je sais parfaitement qu'Emmett me protégera, au péril de sa vie s'il le faut.

- Tu as trouvé ton âme sœur Rosalie.

- Tu trouveras le tien.

- Je ne sais pas… Je…

- Oui…

- Comment as-tu su que c'était lui ?

- Ca ne s'explique pas. Tu le sais c'est tout. Tu n'imagines plus ta vie sans la personne. Tu te vois dans cinquante ans avec elle, tu te vois mariée… tu as une confiance absolue, tu lui donnerais ta vie les yeux fermés. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai cru ressentir ça un jour, du mois que je pouvais avoir une confiance absolue dans la personne. Je me suis trompée.

- Tu trouveras Bella, je te le jure.

Rosalie serra ma main qui était sur le levier de vitesse. Je tournais vaguement la tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire.

**_Et voilà. Je vous mets un chapitre un peu plus long (29 pages ^^), car je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je posterai le prochain. M'enfin si je suis trop longue, faut me le dire quand même =)._**

**_Bon j'ai deux idées de nouvelles fictions. Une dans le fantastique et l'autre ALL HUMANS… le mariage du Prince William et de Catherine Middleton me donnent pleins d'idées… Mais bon, j'ai encore le temps, je fini celle-ci d'abord =) (vous avez de la change, j'suis pleine d'inspiration)._**

**_Tendrement, C._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Diana : foutu, je t'ai percée à jour ^^ MOUHAHAHA I'm the WINNEUSE_

_Leila : En même tu connais réellement un garçon qui sait ce qu'il veut ? Dans ce cas tu nous présente ?_

_Ca : JE suis très heureuse que ça te plaise. Je ne voulais une histoire où tout est beau, tout est rose. Non je n'ai pas lu l'OS. L'auteur ne veut pas faire de suite ? Tu lui as demandé ?_

_Amimi31 : Tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir la peau d'Edward, mais si je te promets que ça va s'arranger (pour l'instant), tu le laisses en vie ? J'ai encore besoin de lui ^^._

_**« De la raison ! Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse avec de l'amour ? Il va trop son train pour elle. »**_  
_**Pierre de Marivaux**_

POV Bella :

- Ne bouges pas Sue… Mais arrêtes de bouger…

- Je suis mal à l'aise Bella.

Je sortais de sous le jupon de Sue, toute souriante, elle était rouge.

- Jarretière mise. Alors la robe est neuve, la jarretière bleue, tu as le collier de perle ancien, et la chose de prêté, je m'en occupe.

Je montais en hauteur sur une chaise, puis plaçais la broche en argent avec des perles blanches dans son chignon. Puis je descendais. Elle me serra dans ses bras…

- Fais attention, ne pleure pas… Tu ne voudrais pas énerver ta future belle fille ?

- Tu es bien plus Bella… Tu es ma fille.

Je l'embrassais.

- Esmée va te tenir compagnie, il faut que j'aille me préparer. Bon il te reste 1h30 avant de devenir une femme mariée.

Elle ria. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain et m'enfermais. Ma douche fût très rapide. Je séchais mes anglaises pour qu'elles se dessinent parfaitement. M'étant épilée la veille, je n'avais pas de retouches à faire, je mettais mon string en dentelle noire, j'enfilais ma robe, elle enserrait ma poitrine, mais n'avait pas de bretelles, elle était volante sur le reste et s'arrêtait au-dessus de mes genoux. C'était une coupe empire. Elle avait un ruban noir en-dessous de ma poitrine, la couleur était violette, qui tirait vers les foncés. Je me maquillais, unifiant mon teint porcelaine, relevant mes yeux de noir et d'une légère pointe de violet dans le coin interne des yeux. Je rosais mes pommettes et je faisais briller mes lèvres. Je relevais mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval laissant quelques mèches dépassées puis je fis un chignon quelque peu sophistiqué y mettant des pinces invisibles (N/A : je ne sais plus le nom –') puis callais une plume violette dedans. Je me regardais dans le miroir… Mes joues s'étaient légèrement creusées, je soufflais, puis ouvrais la porte. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de mon père…

- JACOB BLACK….

- Arrêtes de bouger Charlie aussi…

J'ouvrais la porte, trouvant Jake essayant de faire le nœud de cravate de mon père…

- Wouah… Bella tu es plus que sublime…

- Merci papa.

- Jacob, ne regardes pas ma fille comme ça.

- Euh oui Charlie, tu es jolie Bella.

- Juste jolie ? Grinça Charlie.

- Sublime.

Je riais et poussais Jacob. Je prenais les pans de la cravate de mon père puis lui faisait son nœud.

- Tu te sens comment papa ? Lui demandais-je alors que je me retournais et m'occupais de la cravate de Jake.

- Pressé… Bon Dieu Bella, je vais me remarier. Tu te rends compte.

- Maman serait heureuse pour toi.

Il embrassa ma joue, j'allais sortir mais Tom apparut essoufflé, il me jeta son smoking, enlevait ses chaussures avec ses pieds, arracha littéralement sa chemise, et enleva rapidement son jean's, mon père souffla d'exaspération et se retourna, Jake regardait les muscles saillant roulants sous la peau de son mari.

- J'en ai marre de ce job.

- Depuis le temps que je te le dis, râla Jacob.

- Tu travaillais ce matin ?

- Non, mais la banque m'a appelé en urgence pour une connerie.

Je lui donnais sa chemise noire qu'il laissa ouverte et son pantalon gris qu'il enfila. Il ferma sa chemise qu'il passa dans son pantalon qu'il referma lui aussi, il mit sa ceinture et la boucla.

- Ta cravate Chéri ?

- Moi une cravate ? Tu as bien vu ma tête ?

Charlie pouffa.

- On se passera de tes commentaires Chef Swan, grogna Tom.

C'est vrai qu'imaginer un homme à la peau légèrement mâte, blond foncé aux yeux noirs, faisant 1m90 et aillant une carrure de boxeur avec une cravate… Sur Tom c'était juste hilarant, j'étouffais mon rire, Tom le vit et me jeta un regard noir, je levais les mains en signe de paix. Il enfila sa veste de costume et mis ses chaussures qui venaient d'être cirées. J'ouvrais la porte et retournais voir les filles.

- Bonjour Esmée. Vous êtes magnifique, cette robe marron est merveilleuse sur vous.

- Tu es vraiment très jolie Bella, souffla Sue.

- Bonjour Bella, Sue a raison, tu es merveilleuse.

Je les remerciais. Sue commençait à stresser, je repassais quelques coups de pinceaux sur son visage, et vérifiais que sa coiffure tenait. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Nous partons dans un quart d'heure, dit la voix étouffée de Carlisle.

Je pris les gants blancs et les donnais à Esmée pour qu'elle aide Sue à les mettre.

- Bella ? Dit Sue gênée.

- Oui ?

- Ma jarretière, je crois qu'elle a glissé.

Esmée pouffa et moi je riais. Sue releva la robe aidée d'Esmée, je passais en dessous de nouveau et remontais le bout de tissu sur le haut de sa cuisse, puis je ressortais.

- Si ça recommence de nouveau, tu me dis.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Esmée me tendit le voile, je montais sur une chaise et l'installais. Je redescendais et me penchais pour prendre le bouquet et lui tendais. Elle le prit et sentit. Je m'installais sur le lit, et mis mes chaussures noires à talons.

- Bon je vais voir, où ils en sont.

Je vis Carlisle très classe dans son costume noir avec une chemise violette foncée et une cravate noire. Il m'embrassa.

- Nous sommes assortis Bella.

- Nous sommes parfait Carlisle. Il ria.

Je vis mon père apparaître. Son costume trois pièces noir, avec sa chemise blanche et sa cravate noire était sobre, mais il était magnifique. Le bonheur lui allait si bien. Il m'enserra et me souleva.

- Merci pour tout Chérie.

- Je t'aime papa.

Il me reposa et embrassa mon front.

- A tout à l'heure.

Carlisle devait conduire les hommes dans sa Mercedes. Jacob était le garçon d'honneur de Charlie et Carlisle son témoin. Esmée était la demoiselle d'honneur de Sue et Emily, la cousine de Sue son témoin. Emily n'avait pu se libérer ce matin pour se préparer avec nous. J'hurlais aux filles qu'elles pouvaient descendre. Je vie Sue plus que magnifique… Sa robe écru était longue et volumineuse contrastant avec le mâte de sa peau. Elle n'avait pas voulu de traîne, mais sur son bustier trainaient quelques perles. Une fois face à moi, je la serrai dans mes bras et mis son voile devant son visage. Je prenais mon trench noir, je mis mes lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, car miracle le soleil était avec nous, mon sac et mes clés dans mes mains. Nous aidâmes Sue à entrer dans ma voiture, Esmée s'installa après à mes côtés. Je démarrais. Au bout de cinq minutes Sue me demanda de m'arrêter.

- J'crois que je vais vomir.

Je freinais derechef et nous l'aidâmes à sortir en toute hâte, je tenais son voile alors qu'Esmée tenait le bas de la robe. Au bout de dix minutes elle était prête à repartir, je lui donnais une bouteille d'eau et une pastille à la menthe. Nous reprîmes la route et nous arrivâmes sept minutes plus tard. Emily nous attendait et elle nous aida à sortir de nouveau Sue. Je l'embrassais.

- Courage.

Je me dirigeais en courant vers l'Eglise et ouvrait la porte. Le pasteur Werber me souriait, Charlie souffla nerveusement. Je m'avançais dans l'allée et me dirigeais vers le piano pour jouer la marche nuptiale. Tout le monde se leva, Esmée s'avança, souriant à son mari qui lui répondit avec plaisir, Emily suivit. Sue apparût aux bras d'Emmett. Je souriais aux souvenirs… Emmett avait hurlé de joie avant de dire qu'il en serait ravi. Je tournais la tête vers mon père, mes doigts jouant automatiquement. L'émotion était visible dans ses yeux. Emmett déposa symboliquement la main de Sue sur celle de mon père. Délicatement et sans faire de bruit je m'installais à la première rangée à côté de Jasper qui faisait rouler une des poussettes dans laquelle dormait Eléa, Alice faisait de même avec Mathéo, elle me fit un léger signe de main. Je lui souriais.

- Nous sommes ici pour réunir cette femme et cet homme. Pour célébrer leur amour.

Le pasteur avait continué son début de sermon, mon père et Sue avait voulu un texte simple, simple car l'amour qu'il se portait était simple, vrai, sincère. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, Tom, il enserra ses bras autour de mon cou et calla sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Ils sont magnifiques, chuchota-t-il.

- Tu as raison.

- Charlie Swan voulez-vous prendre comme épouse Sue Clearwater ici présente dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, la joie ou le malheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui je le veux.

- Sue Clearwater voulez-vous prendre comme époux Charlie Swan ici présent dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, la joie ou le malheur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare.

- Oui je le veux.

- Nous allons pouvoir faire l'échange des alliances.

Jacob s'avança et tendit la boîte ouverte où l'alliance de Sue trônait fièrement, et Emily fit de même pour l'alliance à Charlie.

- Par les liens qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée Charlie.

Mon père leva le voile et posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme…. Femme… cela sonnait si bien. Tout le monde applaudissait. Nous nous dirigions dehors et quand les mariés furent sortis de l'Eglise les pétales de roses et les grains de riz volèrent. La joie était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tout le monde montait en voiture, la cérémonie se célébrait dans la villa secondaire des Cullen, Carlisle et sa femme avaient insistés, Charlie et Sue n'avaient pas pu refuser. Rosalie, Alice, Esmée et Emily montèrent avec moi, les mariés avec Carlisle. Je regardais dans mon rétroviseur et accélérais, les klaxons égayèrent les rues de Forks. Alice et Rosalie avaient fait mettre un tapis rouge, des petites lampes, une tente dans le jardin, avec ma carte bancaire. Mais en arrivant dans l'allée et en voyant quel résultat ça donnait, c'était juste parfait. Des pétales de roses blanches volaient sur le tapis, le bruit des arbres soufflant légèrement rendaient le lieu plus que charmant. Nous nous dirigions grâce à l'allée sous la tente, les tables pour les 70 invités étaient superbement décorées. Tout ça était juste majestueux.

- OH MON DIEU, cria Sue, c'est magnifique…

Des larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle alla embrasser tout le monde, les remerciant encore et encore. Puis elle se tourna vers moi, me prit dans ses bras.

- Ta mère serait tellement fière de toi, tout comme tu fais la fierté de ton père et de moi. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ça Bella…

- Crois-moi Sue, te voir sourire est la plus belle des récompenses.

Tout le monde parlait à tout le monde, je vis des coins des yeux Edward qui parlait à mon père.

- Comment vas-tu Bella ? Me demanda Rosalie.

- Très bien et toi ?

- Plus que bien…

- Pourquoi ce sourire si joyeux ?

- Tu vas le découvrir bien vite.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, cette soirée promettait d'être pleine de surprise. Le bruit d'un couvert frappant doucement un verre se fit entendre. Carlisle se racla la gorge.

- Eh bien chers amis, avant de commencer, je souhaitais juste lever mon verre aux mariés.

Tout le monde leva son verre, en hurlant : « Aux mariés ». Quelques serveurs faisaient des allers retours entre nous pour prendre nos verres vides et nous en donner des pleins. Je me dirigeais vers le bar.

- Un jus d'orange s'il vous plait.

- Tu ne bois pas Bella ? Demanda Tom sur ma droite.

- Elle aurait trop peur de faire des bêtises, dit Jake sur ma gauche, je lui fis les gros yeux. Du calme Chaton.

- Jake, tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas, fit Tom.

- Tu devras passer sur mon corps.

- Je suis sûr que tu seras consentant mon Amour, crois-moi, tu me diras bien vite après la douce torture que je vais te faire subir.

Je me reculais avec mon verre, je les regardais tous les deux et frissonnais, et partais bien vite avant d'entendre d'autres horreurs.

- Te voilà Bella.

- Que puis-je pour toi Jasper ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais ta filleule, avant qu'Emmett ne la monopolise.

- Avec plaisir.

Je tendais mon verre au serveur qui passait en le remerciant, puis je pris Eléa.

- Viens ma Chérie, on va faire rager parrain.

La petite me regardait avec de magnifiques yeux. Jasper riait et alla entourer la taille d'Alice qui avait Mathéo dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Bella, me dit un homme.

Je souriais, j'avais reconnu cette voix entre mille, je me retournais. L'homme fut surpris de me voir avec un bébé, puis secoua la tête.

- Qu'elle bonne surprise Jessy, que fais-tu là ?

- Je célèbre le mariage de ton père, il pouffa, puis avec mon déménagement, ça fait longtemps que nous nous ne sommes pas vu. Mon cousin est-il là ?

- Avec son mari, mais je serai toi, j'attendrai un peu, ils sont en train de s'échanger des cochonneries.

- Encore, pouffa-t-il.

Il m'embrassa le front. L'indien se dirigea tout de même vers son cousin. Mon Dieu avec eux, ma journée serait un enfer. Je regardais Jessy marcher, il avait toujours sa carrure de danseur, cette élégance quand il marchait.

- Tu es rayonnante avec la petite dans les bras.

- Edward, soupirais-je.

- Comment vas-tu Bella ?

- Très bien depuis la dernière fois comme tu peux le constater.

- Je suis…

- Je ne veux même pas en entendre plus. Je veux passer une journée magnifique, alors ne viens surtout pas la gâcher.

Je m'en allais, la petite commençait à avoir faim et réclamais le sein de sa mère.

- Que fais-tu avec MA filleule ?

- C'est aussi ma filleule Emmett, riais-je, mais puisque tu me le demande, je l'emmène à sa mère car elle veut le sein… Ou tu préfères le faire ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je te surveille Swan, fais attention…

Je ris de plus belle.

- Dois-je te rappeler mon 38 ?

Il regarda mes talons et déglutit, il secoua la tête «bon petit bonhomme ». Il se poussa et j'emmenais Eléa à sa mère, elle me remercia.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'avais dû accompagner Sue pour qu'elle soulage sa vessie et que je lui remette de nouveau la jarretière. Emmett monta sur une chaise…

- Messieurs et Mesdames, les paris sont ouverts.

Il installa Sue sur l'estrade, mon père monta aussi, elle mit la jambe qui avait le fameux bout de tissu sur la chaise.

- Que le meilleur gagne, dit Emmett.

- 50, dis-je.

- Oh, la demoiselle met la barre haut, ria-t-il.

- 80, hurla Jacob.

- 100, dit Tom.

Mon père fit monter la robe légèrement.

- 150, dit Esmée.

- 200, dit Carlisle en regardant son épouse.

- 300, cria Rosalie.

- 350, surenchérissait Alice.

Mon père lâcha la robe en bougonnant.

- 400, dit Edward.

- 500, cria Jessy.

Mon père tout sourire monta la robe jusqu'aux genoux de Sue.

- 550, fit Emmett.

- 600, dit Rosalie, Emmett allait répliquer, ma Rosalie lui fit un geste menaçant en passant son pouce le long de sa gorge, il arrêta et déglutit.

- 1000, dit Edward posément.

Mon père lui fit un grand sourire, la robe était à mi-cuisse. Bon Dieu heureusement que j'avais remonté la jarretière bien haute.

- 2000, dis-je…

- 2500, dit Carlisle en riant.

Esmée me fit voir trois doigts en les bougeant. Elle m'aidait de 3000.

- 5000, criais-je.

Plus personne ne dit rien.

- Une fois, deux fois, trois…

- 7000, dit Edward en me regardant.

Je souriais, très bien il allait les débourser ses 7000 dollars.

- Une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Charlie…

Mon père remonta la robe, tout le monde avait en vue la jarretière bleue de Sue. Mon père l'enleva avec les dents sous les sifflements et applaudissements. Je me dirigeais vers Carlisle.

- Est-ce que le piano est accordé ?

- Edward s'en est occupé hier soir.

J'hochais la tête, le groupe de musiciens était arrivé, mais je devais ouvrir le bal. Je soufflais un peu. Je sentis un souffle dans mon cou.

- J'ai préparé une surprise pour Charlie et Sue, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

- Dis-moi tout Jessy.

- Une seule danse, la nôtre…

- Mon dernier entraînement remonte à un mois environ, grimaçais-je, je n'ai pas mes affaires.

- J'ai tout dans le coffre, je vais t'aider à t'entrainer.

J'hochais la tête. Puis attrapais le poignet de Jessy.

- On enchainera directement sur mon morceau.

Il me souriait. J'entendis la voix de Carlisle résonner dans le micro, demandant aux mariés de se mettre au milieu de la piste. Je montrais sur l'estrade, et m'installais sur le banc. J'enlevais délicatement mes talons, et posais mes pieds sur les pédales. Je caressais les touches du piano. J'attendais de voir mon père et Sue au centre. Je vis mon père me fixer intensément… La dernière fois que j'avais joué cette chanson avait été après mon réveil à l'hôpital. Dès que j'étais rentré je l'avais joué une dernière fois, pour ma mère. Je prenais une profonde inspiration, mon dos était bien droit. Mon père avait demandé pour je joue la mélodie, mais il ne savait que j'allais mettre les paroles avec. Mes mains commencèrent à jouer, je connaissais les notes par cœur, les paroles par cœur :

Pride can stand  
A thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cried  
Grieving heart is full of pain  
Oh, oh the aching

'Cos I'm kissing you, oh  
I'm kissing you, oh

Touch me deep,  
Pure, and true  
Gift to me forever

'Cos I'm kissing you, oh  
I'm kissing you, oh

Where are you now?  
Where are you now?

'Cos I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you, oh

Je ne regardais rien d'autre que devant moi, durant la durée de toute la chanson, je savais parfaitement que si je regardais mon père, je fondrais en larmes. Je fini après 4 minutes. Je me permis qu'à cet instant-là de regarder mon père. Il séchait les larmes de Sue et l'embrassa. Je me penchais et remis mes chaussures, je me levais, tout le monde me regardait, je me sentis rougir derechef. Emmett me tendit sa main pour que je descende de l'estrade sans tomber. La chanteuse se mit derrière le micro, puis le groupe commença.

- Pourrais-je danser avec la femme de ma vie ? Souffla mon père.

- C'est Sue, souriais-je.

- Tu resteras la femme de ma vie Chérie, il installa ses mains et je fis de même, puis nous nous laissons guider par la musique, merci Bella… C'était…

Je vis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Je resserrai ma prise sur lui. Au bout de deux minutes, nous fûmes déranger.

- Puis-je ?

Mon père me laissa à Jacob.

- Je ne pensais plus entendre cette chanson Chérie.

- Elle ne signifiera plus la mort de quelqu'un, mais la célébration du bonheur.

J'aimais danser avec Jacob, il était le meilleur cavalier que j'avais eu… enfin après son cousin, mais c'était différent. Je laissais ma tête contre son torse, nous tournions, virevoltions, sans jamais toucher un couple. Je pourrai le laisser me faire danser les yeux fermés. Puis je changeais de nouveau de cavalier…

- Tu as moins de délicatesse que ton mari Tom.

- En même temps, tu ne m'as pas entraîné pour. Puis tous les Black sont de bons danseurs… Sauf moi.

- Je t'apprendrai…. Mais je négocie.

- Que veux-tu Choupette ?

- Ton fondant au chocolat, mais en illimité.

- Ca me semble un parfait compromis.

- Tom, me permettrais-tu ? Demanda Edward.

Tom posa mes mains dans les paumes d'Edward. Je vis les bleus de ses mains, ils étaient assez vieux à en juger la couleur, mais ils n'étaient pas très beau. Je fronçais les sourcils. Edward mit une de ses mains dans le creux de mes reins, l'autre entre mes omoplates. Je repoussais sa main qui était dans le haut de mon dos, et le prenais dans la mienne, je posais mon autre main sur mon épaule.

- J'espère que tu sais valser correctement Cullen.

Il eut un sourire narquois que je voulais lui faire ravaler de suite. « Enfoiré ». Je compris le sourire narquois. Il dansait absolument bien. J'avais été tenté de lui écraser les pieds, mais ce n'était absolument pas bien venant d'une danseuse.

- Vas-tu m'écouter Bella, ou partir comme tout à l'heure ?

- C'est plutôt fort de café pour celui qui est partit en me laissant en plan dans ma cuisine.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça.

- Ne t'excuse pas, tu ne me dois absolument rien.

Je le lâchais, m'excusais et allais chercher un verre.

- Sais-tu danser la salsa Bella ? Me demanda Carlisle.

- Bien sûr.

- Je saurai m'en rappeler au moment voulu.

Il partit en me souriant, Jessy venait me dire qu'il fallait que nous allions nous entrainer. Esmée nous avait indiqué que la salle à musique était très grande. Jessy avec le sac sur le dos. Une fois dans la salle, j'enlevais mes talons, et défaisais ma robe, alors que Jessy se déshabillait. Il n'y avait pas de pudeur entre nous, nous connaissions le corps de l'autre par cœur, nous nous étions entrainés tant de fois, qu'aucuns corps n'avaient de secret pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Je passais mon juste au corps noir ainsi que mon collant blanc, puis m'installais à terre, mettant mes ballerines.

- Tu as tout gardé ?

- Oui, si ça devait servir, et regardes, j'ai bien fait.

Je nouais les liens autour de mes chevilles. Je passais mon tutu blanc. Un des murs de la salle n'était fait que de miroir, ce qui nous arrangeait. Je défaisais mon chignon pour en faire un plus strict. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. En fait ils étaient deux. Jake et Rosalie.

- Rosalie veut voir vos entrainements, puis ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu danser.

J'étais toujours à terre, et souriais à Rose. J'écartais mes jambes, et laissais glisser mon buste entre, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol, la fraicheur de celui-ci, fit pointer mes tétons, je soufflais d'exaspération. Je sentis Jessy appuyer sur mon dos.

- Tu veux que je rentre dans le sol ?

- Je veux juste vérifier ce que tu as perdu.

Il nous releva, et me demanda un grand écart, je le regardais une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Je me laissais glisser sagement, jusqu'à sentir le sol.

- Heureux Black ?

Je me relevais, puis je mis ma cheville droite sur son épaule gauche et m'étirais, je fis de même avec la gauche. Je pris les mains à Jessy, la plante de son pied gauche se colla à la plante de mon pied droit, nous levâmes nos jambes en même temps.

- Ils font le grand écart à la vertical, souffla Rosalie.

Une fois sur mes deux pieds, je faisais mes pointes. Les étirements, je me penchais en avant, en en arrière avec des ballets de bras, je tournais autour de moi-même, je faisais des sauts. Puis je me dirigeais en courant vers Jessy, je sautais, il me rattrapa passant une de ses mains à l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite, l'autre au niveau de ma taille sous le tutu. Il me lâcha.

- Tu as perdu combien de kilo Bella ?

- Tu devras t'y habituer pour ce soir.

Je retournais à mon point de départ, couru de nouveau vers lui, je sautais, cette fois ci ses mains agrippèrent ma taille, il me fit sauter en l'air, je fis le grand écart en même temps. Il me reposa au sol, je me mis sur mes pointes, et commençais à tourner, il accompagnait mes mouvements au niveau de ma taille. On s'arrêta.

- Jacob, si je te donne la partition, serais-tu capable de jouer sans fausses notes ? Demanda Jessy.

Je pouffais, Jacob se leva et se dirigea vers le piano, dont il leva le couvercle. Il prit la partition. Nous nous mîmes en place, et Jacob joua. Parfaitement bien.

- Comment….

- Ca t'embouche un coin hein, ria Jacob. Bella a su se montrer très patiente.

Je me levais, je riais.

- Rosalie, ne devais-tu pas me surprendre ?

Elle hocha la tête. J'enlevais mon tutu et mes ballerines, nous avions décidés que nous irions faire notre show dans une bonne demi-heure. Elle sortit un paquet de son sac avec une enveloppe, j'enlevais ma tenue sans me préoccuper de Jacob et Jessy.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je me déshabille ?

- Aucunement, ria Rosalie.

Je repassais ma robe violette, et remis mes talons, Jessy restait avec Jake pour le piano. Elle se dirigea vers le centre de la piste, en me lançant un regarde bien. Elle prit Emmett un peu un part, mais Carlisle suivit le mouvement de ses yeux. Rosalie tendit le paquet d'une main tremblante, Emmett l'ouvrit, sa bouche formait un « O » parfait, puis elle lui tendit l'enveloppe, il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir, je vis des larmes couler, il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la fit tourner. J'avais compris, je souriais. Elle méritait ce bonheur. Carlisle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de sa femme qui se retourna aussitôt et mit une main devant sa bouche en voyant ce qu'il se passait. Emmett prit la main de sa femme, il la porta pour qu'elle monte sur l'estrade et il sauta dessus après. Je vis Jacob et Jessy arriver.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, je sais que cette journée n'est réservée qu'aux mariés, mais il faut que je partage ma joie…. Rosalie vient de m'offrir le plus beau des cadeaux. Je vais être papa…

Il embrassa délicatement sa femme, alors que tout le monde frappait des mains. Je posais une main instinctive sur mon ventre, une douleur me lança… une douleur au cœur. J'étais si heureuse pour eux. Mes larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je me détournais, et partais vers l'intérieur de la maison, Rosalie ne devait pas savoir… Elle était si heureuse. Je fermais fort les yeux, laissant mes larmes s'échapper.

- Mon bébé…. Ce son était sorti tel un gémissement de douleur.

Je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de moi, et poser sa main par-dessus la mienne sur la cicatrice. Ce n'était pas Jacob. Ce n'était pas son odeur. Seule une autre personne, hormis mon père, savait exactement où se trouvait cette cicatrice, comme moi je savais où se trouvait les siennes. Je me retournais et posais mes lèvres furieusement contre les siennes. Puis je m'éloignais légèrement, laissant mon front contre le sien.

- Tu veux en parler, chuchota-t-il ?

- Non…

Ses doigts séchèrent mes larmes, il me souriait. Je vis Jacob à l'embrasure de la porte, je m'excusais auprès d'Edward et me dirigeais vers mon meilleur ami. Je me retournais une nouvelle fois.

- Merci infiniment Edward.

_**Et voilà =).**_

_**Bon la musique c'est I'm kissing You de Des'ree.**_

_**J'ai craqué (j'vous tends les doigts pour taper dessus), je pense commencer à publier mon autre fiction, celle qui retourne dans le fantastique, mais ce n'est pas le même genre ^^. Je vais vous mettre le prologue et le premier chapitre, et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Vous aimez, ou non, si c'est non je supprime bien sûr. Je pense poster ça dans la soirée =).**_

_**Tendrement, C.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Diana : Non mais genre, tu te prends pour qui Moustique, j'vais t'écraser MOUHAHA, je suis une WINNEUSE, admets le, ou je fais grève d'écriture (ET OUAIS J'AI TOUS LES DROITS ^^). Pourquoi est-ce que Bella devrait toujours être maladroite hein ? 7000 dollars, et ouais ils sont riches que veux-tu ^^…Bah Edward, il va être la (pour l'instant MOUHAHA, on verra après). Alors c'est qui la Winneuse la ? ^^**

**Leila : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, mais j'aime changer leur caractère. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire autant.**

**Ca : J'suis très, très, très heureuse que ça te plaise ^^. Oui j'aime changer ^^, j'espère que tu continueras d'aimer. Pas de soucis, dès que tu retrouves tu me dis ^^.**

**« Depuis trois mois il l'enveloppait dans l'irrésistible filet de sa tendresse. Il la séduisait, la captivait, la conquérait. Il s'était fait aimer par elle, comme il savait se faire aimer. Il avait cueilli sans peine son âme légère de poupée. »**  
**Guy de Maupassant**

**POV Bella** :

Je me réveillais en sursaut pour la nouvelle fois. Je soufflais. Depuis l'annonce de la grossesse à Rosalie mes cauchemars revenaient. Je m'installais en tailleur dans mon lit. Je repensais à la soirée du mariage il y a dix jours.

**Flash-Back :**

Nous étions au centre de la piste. Jessy me tenait bien droite alors que j'étais sur mes pointes. Jake commença à jouer. Je sentais les mains de Jessy descendre de mon ventre à mes hanches, il me leva, et j'étais enfin entière. Il était mon partenaire, ma moitié pour danser. Il connaissait chacune de mes faiblesses, comme moi je connaissais les siennes. Je savais qu'il avait moins de force dans le bras droit, donc que je devais plus me porter sur son côté gauche. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas mettre sa main au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Nous savions tout l'un de l'autre. Il me reposa délicatement à terre, et s'éloigna de moi et sauta en faisant le grand-écart, je tournais sur moi-même, puis je partais en courant vers lui et sautais dans ses bras. Il me leva au-dessus de lui. Il nous fit tourner et me reposa… Mon dos était contre son torse et il menait la danse, je suivais chacun de ses mouvements, me laissant guider. Je pouvais l'effectuer les yeux fermés. Ses mains sur mon buste il me pencha et je fis le grand écart à la « verticale ». Notre balai dura environ six minutes, ponctué de « Oh », « wouah » et « Ah ». Nous avions terminés les yeux dans les yeux. Il m'avait embrassé délicatement la joue droite en me remerciant.

**Fin du Flash-back**.

Cela faisait depuis cette nuit-là que j'évitais tout le monde. Jacob et Edward principalement, ils étaient inquiets. Je n'aurai pas dû craquer à la vue de tous. La seule que j'aimais voir était la petite Camille. Le réveil m'indiquait 8h13, j'avais à peine dormie deux heures. Aujourd'hui était ma journée de repos. J'avais promis à Camille de ramener ma trousse de maquillage. Nous lui avions rasés la tête à sa demande et ses sourcils commençaient à ne plus se voir. Sa mère lui avait acheté plusieurs foulards pour mettre sur son crâne, elle n'aimait pas la sensation de dormir sur un oreiller en sentant le tissu de ce dernier. Ce que je pouvais comprendre… Je me levais et m'installais sous l'eau chaude. Deux minutes plus tard on frappait à ma porte. Je soufflais, mis une serviette autour de mon corps et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée. J'ouvrais et tombais sur Edward me détaillant de haut en bas avec un sourire narquois ***enfoiré, j'espère que la vue te plait*** je me raclais la gorge, il remonta ses yeux.

- Bonjour Bella.

Il passait la porte et s'invitait dans mon appartement, il secouait un sachet en papier.

- J'ai ramené les croissants, et des oranges fraîches. J'te prépare le petit déjeuner.

*** Fais comme chez toi***. Je levais mes yeux au ciel et me dirigeais de nouveau vers la douche. Il avait de la chance que je sois un peu amorphe sinon il m'aurait entendu. Je fermais à clé la porte de la salle de bain…. On ne sait jamais. Je me rinçais et m'essuyais rapidement, j'enfilais des sous-vêtements blancs et je mis un pull manches longues long et des chaussettes remontant au-dessous des genoux. Je remontais mes cheveux dans un chignon rapide et installais mes lunettes sur le nez. Je soufflais et sortais.

- Café ou thé ?

- Café noir sans sucre ni lait.

- Ah…. Tu as des lunettes ?

- Seulement quand je suis fatiguée.

Il retourna à sa tâche. Je ne le comprenais pas. Ce que les hommes pouvaient être compliqués… Je m'installais sur l'un des tabourets de l'îlot central, appuyant ma tête dans le creux de mes mains. Son pantalon noir lui moulait affreusement bien son derrière, le pull vert d'eau faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Bon Dieu ce qu'il était beau *** et bon *** je secouais la tête et l'observais presser les oranges, faisant onduler les muscles de son dos. Il se retourna et déposa le café, le jus d'orange et les croissants devant moi. Il s'installa face à moi après avoir pris son café.

- Que fais-tu là Edward ?

- Plutôt directe comme fille… Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles, comme tu es partie comme une voleuse après ta danse au mariage… J'en demandais à Jacob, mais tu ne lui en donnais pas non plus. Alors aux grands mots, les grands remèdes.

- Je suis en parfaite santé comme tu peux le voir.

Il déposa brusquement sa tasse, il fit le tour de l'îlot, il fit tourner le tabouret et je me retrouvais fasse à lui. Il prit mon menton dans sa main gauche.

- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Bella. Tu risquerais de perdre.

- Oses Edward, oses.

Je vis une lueur déterminante passer dans ses yeux. Sa bouche vint s'écraser contre la mienne. Je passais mes mains sur son torse et le repoussais en appuyant sur des points bien précis, il eut le souffle coupé.

- Trop facile Cullen.

Ses mains vinrent serrer mes poignets, il écarta mes cuisses de son genou gauche et vint coller son bassin contre le mien. Il redéposa sa bouche sur la mienne, désespérément cette fois-ci… J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses mains passèrent sous mes fesses, et d'une impulsion je me retrouvais dans le vide, mais pour peu de peu, il me déposa sur la table, envoyant valser les verres, tasses et croissants. Il me força à m'allonger, et grimpa à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Il prit le bas de mon pull et le remonta, je me soulevais légèrement et levais les bras pour qu'il me l'enlève, il s'installa sur ses genoux et fit de même avec le sien. Je me régalais de la vue. Il enlevait délicatement mes grandes chaussettes et les jetait en travers de la pièce. Je défaisais mes cheveux, et il posa mes lunettes un peu plus loin. Il passa ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je défaisais le bouton de son pantalon et enlevais son caleçon noir en même temps.

- Pas de préliminaires.

Il enroulait mes jambes autour de sa tailler, guida son sexe et entra en moi d'un coup de rein. Nous voyant mal positionnés, il descendit de la table, resta debout et buta en moi. J'haletais. Bon Dieu que c'était bon. Ses dents vinrent pincer mes tétons, les titillant dangereusement. Ses mains vinrent se refermer dans mon dos, il me souleva et nous dirigea contre un mur, il entra en moi sauvagement, grognant, je sentie ses dents se refermer sur mon épaule droite, j'attrapais sa tignasse de mes mains et tirais dessus de toutes mes forces.

- Tu te calmes…

Ses yeux étaient noir, son sourire narquois réapparaissait, je plongeais dans son cou et aspirais sa peau, laissant une marque violette. Il nous allongea à même le sol, ses mains vagabondaient telles des plumes sur mon corps, me faisant frissonner. Ses lèvres embrassaient mes tétons. Il passait ses mains sous mes mollets et les montaient sur ses épaules, il s'enfonça une dizaine de fois en moi avant que mon orgasme me submerge me faisant crier. Je sentis ses spasmes, puis il reposa mes jambes et posa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je passais nonchalamment mes mains dans ses cheveux avant de me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je les retirai presque immédiatement.

- Continues s'il te plait Bella.

J'hésitais laissant ma droite en suspens, sa main gauche vint à ma sa rencontre et il la posa dans ses cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, mais le froid me rattrapa bien vite. Il encercla sa taille de mes jambes, passa ses mains dans mon dos, il nous releva et nous dirigea vers ma chambre, il me déposa sous mes draps, et il me rejoignit, passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Que faisait-il ? Qui était-il vraiment ? Que voulait-il ? Je me rendormais non sereine.

Mon téléphone sonna. Je tâtonnais sur ma table de chevet.

- Allo ?

- Dieu soit loué, tu réponds enfin.

- Ne m'agresse pas Jacob.

- Oh bah ce n'est pas comme si tu m'évitais depuis le mariage.

- Je sais, désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave Chaton. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ? Demandais-je en me retournant dans mon lit et me rendant compte que j'étais seule.

- Bien, bien.

- Tu m'appelais pour une raison particulière ?

- Hummmmm bah…

- Jacob, dis-moi…

- Nous nous sommes disputés avec Tom pour son travail, et je ne suis pas d'humeur à le voir en ce moment.

- Tu es le bienvenu, tu as les clés Jake.

- Je… Merci.

Je me redressais dans mon lit après qu'il ait raccroché. Je trouvais une lettre posée sur l'oreiller. Je la dépliais et lisais.

_« Ma Chère Bella,_

_Je n'aurai pas dû me jeter sur toi comme ça. Je suis désolé. Je ne regrette aucunement, sauf peut-être la façon dont ça s'est produit. J'aimerai t'inviter au restaurant, pour te faire voir que je peux être un garçon civilisé et galant, quand mes pulsions envers toi ne prennent pas le dessus. Sois prête pour 21h vendredi._

_Tendrement, E. »_

Un sourire niais c'était collé sur mes lèvres. Bon Dieu cet homme me rendait folle. Je me levais et reprenais une douche rapidement, je m'habillais d'un jean's, d'un pull à col rond gris et de converses de même couleur. J'attrapais ma trousse à maquillage, mon sac à main et mes clés de voiture et je filais directement à l'hôpital. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Camille et m'arrêtais en voyant sa mère pleurer et Carlisle lui parler. Je m'avançais. Carlisle se retourna vers moi, ses yeux ayant perdu de leurs éclats.

- La chimio n'a aucun effet.

- Carlisle, ça va faire à peine un mois.

- Oui mais à raison de deux à trois séances par semaine, tu sais très bien que ça devrait commencer à agir…

- Je suis pour que nous attendions encore un peu avant d'avertir Camille…

- Moi aussi, sanglota sa mère.

Carlisle hocha la tête, il fallait que j'aille le voir après. Je soufflais et entrais dans la chambre de Camille, elle et Jacob riaient.

- Salut Bells.

- Bonjour Camille.

Jacob vint m'embrasser et serra mon épaule en soigne de réconfort. Je m'installais sur son lit et sortais la trousse. Elle se redressa immédiatement, resserra le foulard qu'elle avait sur la tête, et ferma les yeux en tendant son visage vers moi.

- J'suis prête.

- J'vois ça, dis-je en riant. Ouvres donc les yeux que je te fasse voir, et que je t'apprenne.

- Tu sais quoi Bella ?

- Dis-moi tout.

- J'ai osé dire à ma mère que je n'avais pas de petit copain, mais une petite amie. Elle m'a dit que si j'étais heureuse c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait me souhaiter. Tu sais Bella, avant je ne croyais pas en ma guérison, mais j'ai l'impression d'aller mieux, je sais que dans mon corps ça se répare doucement, j'me sens plus forte. J'vais survivre à ça.

- Oui, tu vas nous montrer à quel point tu es forte jeune demoiselle, est-ce clair ?

- Oui.

Je lui tendis le miroir, nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques secondes. Ses yeux me disaient ce qu'elle me taisait.

- Bon Camille, tu n'as pas besoin de fond de teint, tu as une peau magnifique, donc on va juste la sublimer avec un peu de fard à joue. Mais nous allons commencer par redessiner tes sourcils, on voit encore la ligne donc ça va être assez facile. Alors normalement on utilise un crayon, mais j'ai de la « pâte » que tu appliques avec un pinceau spécifique ok ?

- Oui.

- Bon je te dessine un, tu feras l'autre.

Je mis une petite noisette de gel sur ma main, trempais le pinceau dedans et allais l'appliqué sur le sourcil droit de Camille, j'avais pris la teinte la plus foncée car elle avait eu des cheveux couleur ébène. Camille regardait mes gestes grâce au miroir, elle suivait avec précautions le moindre de mes mouvements.

- Wouah, ça met mes yeux en valeur.

- Je te laisse faire le deuxième.

Je lui tenais le miroir, elle prit un peu de produit sur ma main, et commençait à se l'appliquer, je lui donnais des conseils en même temps, elle s'appliquait, laissant sortir un petit bout de langue de temps en temps.

- Alors ?

- Parfait Camille. Veux-tu maquiller des yeux ?

- Non, je préfère seulement du mascara, mais ça va être compliqué.

- On va te mettre du blush alors, fais-moi un sourire à en faire pâlir un mannequin.

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant, je tapotais le pinceau dans la poudre et secouais pour enlever le surplus. Je déposais le pinceau sur ses joues et remontais jusqu'aux tempes.

- Pour avoir bonne mine, certaines filles mettent de la poudre de soleil, sachant que tu es plutôt pale, on va rester sur du rosé. Je te laisse faire l'autre joue.

Pendant qu'elle recopiait mes mouvements, j'ouvrais les tubes de rouge à lèvres et en posais une légère couche à l'intérieur de son poignet droit.

- Alors, tu préfères laquelle ?

- J'aime beaucoup la couleur rose.

- C'est vrai que ça fait très discret. Je te laisse l'appliquer, je vais voir Carlisle.

Je la laissais seule, je vis une infirmière avec un chariot, j'en profitais pour prendre une seringue et plusieurs tubes, je me dirigeais ensuite vers le bureau de Carlisle que je trouvais vide. Je m'installais sur sa table d'auscultation. Je me mettais un garrot, je palpais mes veines, puis désinfectais la zone, j'allais piquer quand Carlisle entra dans son bureau, il posa une main sur son cœur.

- Wouah Bella, tu m'as fait peur.

- Désolé Carlisle.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Vous m'aviez dit que Camille était AB négatif ?

- Oui.

- Je suis du même groupe.

- Tu sais que les chances sont minimes… dit-il en se rapprochant après s'être lavé les mains, il désinfecta de nouveau la zone, mais on ne perd rien.

Il me préleva cinq tubes de sang qu'il mit directement à analyser. Je le remerciais et allais de nouveau vers la chambre de Camille, elle était en train de maquiller sa mère, elle me vit, je lui fis un signe discret de la main, elle me fit de même. Je rallumais mon portable, et je vis qu'Alice m'avait laissé un café me proposant un café chez elle, je lui répondais par la positive. Le trajet fut court et je fus accueillie par un Jasper portant Eléa qui hurlait, il avait des cernes et était en survêtements, je lui prenais la petite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Elle ne veut pas boire, Alice pleure car elle pense être une mauvaise mère, Rose s'occupe de Mathéo.

- Quand est-ce que tu as fait une nuit complète Jasper ?

- Hummmm avant l'accouchement ?

- Ok, tu sais quoi, vas dormir, on va s'en occuper, tu en as besoin… et d'une douche aussi, dis-je en faisant une grimace.

- Un bain même, dit-il dans un sourire.

J'avançais vers le salon et je voyais une Alice en larmes, je me dirigeais vers elle et déposais mon sac sur la route.

- Alice…

- Ooooooh Bella je suis une mauvaise mère…

- Non Alice, tu es une mère parfaite, tu es juste fatiguée… Eléa pleure car elle à faim…

- Mais elle ne veut pas de mon sein…

- Je vais te faire voir.

Je repositionnais l'oreiller qui était sur les genoux d'Alice et lui donnais la petite, Alice déboutonna son chemisier, et défit son soutient gorge. Eléa ouvrit la bouche mais se remit à pleurer sentant le téton à sa mère…

- Tu vois…

- Je peux ?

- Oui, renifla-t-elle.

J'allais me laver les mains et revenais bien vite, je pinçais le téton d'Alice et emmenais la bouche d'Eléa à ce dernier.

- Masse lui la colonne vertébrale en même temps, fais de petits mouvements, ça va la stimuler. N'aies pas peur, ça ne lui fera que du bien.

Je calais correctement la tête d'Eléa et Alice commença de doux mouvements de rotations sur la colonne vertébrale de sa fille… Au bout de quelques secondes elle commença à téter.

- Ca marche…

- Oui, ça la stimule Alice, c'est normal.

Elle pleurait, mais de joie cette fois ci. Je les laissais pour qu'Alice puisse profiter de ce moment. J'allais dans la chambre à Mathéo, et vis Rosalie, le bercer alors qu'elle était installée dans le rocking-chair.

- Tu feras une très bonne mère Rosalie.

- Je l'espère, dit-elle sans lever son visage. Comment vas-tu Bella ?

- Bien… Mieux et toi ?

- Bien.

Son sourire s'entendait dans sa voix. Elle se leva et déposa le petit endormi dans son lit. Elle fit une légère caresse et nous sortîmes de la chambre, elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue droite, je fis de même.

- Comment va Eléa ?

- Elle boit.

Rosalie souffla de contentement.

- Jasper et Alice sont si fatigués… ça me fait peur tu sais…

- Les premiers mois seront durs, mais tu auras Emmett avec toi. Puis ils sont fatigués, mais si heureux.

- J'ai hâte, dit-elle en passant sa main sur son ventre encore plat.

Je lui souriais, nous allions dans la cuisine…. Nous nous arrêtâmes derechef en voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait.

- C'est pire qu'Hiroshima ici.

Nous nous mîmes à nettoyer, récurer, astiquer la cuisine de fond en comble, Alice arriva, elle venait de déposer la petite dans son lit.

- Alice, ce n'est pas que nous ne voulons pas te voir, mais vas te coucher, tu fais un peu peur. On va s'occuper de tout ça d'accord ?

- Mais… mais…

- Mais vas rejoindre ton mari qui doit dormir.

- Je… merci…

Elle nous serra dans ses bras, et alla dans sa chambre. Je regardais Rosalie puis nous nous remîmes au travail.

**POV Edward :**

- J'ai invité Bella vendredi soir.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai invité…

- J'ai bien compris, mais ménage moi quand tu m'annonces ça Eddy, j'pensais que tu étais un garçon qui n'aurait jamais de vie à part son travail, donc tu comprends ça me fait un choc, dit Emmett en riant.

Je lui lançais amicalement mon poing dans son épaule.

- Tu l'emmènes où ?

- J'en sais trop rien… Est-ce que je l'invite au restaurant, où je cuisine moi-même ?

- Bah si tu veux éviter de la tuer, emmènes la…

- Ouais… tu as peut-être raison.

- Carrément même. Tu veux peut-être que je te remémore la fois où tu nous as fait un couscous ? Et où tu as mis plus de piment que de semoule ?

- Non ça va aller.

- Bon aller, on reprend, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es rouillé Cullen.

- Tu vas voir qui est rouillé.

Nous nous battîmes, enchainant les coups, les prises… Emmett m'attaqua par derrière, mettant son bras autour de mon cou, je le fis passer par-dessus moi, il retomba sur le ventre, je pris son poignet et le remontais dans son dos, nous entendîmes un bruit sourd, puis le hurlement d'Emmett.

- Bordel de merde… Descends, merde…

Il se tenait l'épaule, en jurant, il était tout rouge.

- J'crois que tu viens de me démettre quelque chose petit con.

- En même temps tu m'as dit que j'étais rouillé, dans un sens je viens de te prouver le contraire.

- Tais-toi et donne-moi mon portable, en fait non, c'est toi qui annonce à Rose que tu as abîmé son mari.

- NNONNNN, c'est TA femme.

- C'est TA belle-sœur.

Je soufflais, et allais chercher le portable dans le sac de mon frère, je composais le numéro de portable de Rosalie.

- Oui mon Amour ?

- Hum non Rosalie, c'est Edward, dis-je mal à l'aise.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Emmett, c'est grave ? Dis-moi Edward.

- Non, enfin si. .. Enfin non… J'aidéboitél'épauleàEmmettàl'entrainement.

- De quoi, mais articule Edward.

- J'ai déboité l'épaule à Emmett à l'entraînement.

- TU AS QUOI ? Comment va-t-il ? Il est où ?

- Il va à peu près bien, nous sommes encore dans les bureaux. Attends, j'vais lui demander s'il veut aller aux urgences… Il me fait un doigt d'honneur, j'crois qu'il ne veut pas y aller.

- Emmènes le chez Alice, il ne veut pas aller aux urgences, très bien, mais il ne viendra pas se plaindre après.

- A tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha.

- Alors ? Fit Emmett.

- Nous sommes fichus.

POV Bella :

J'avais dit à Rosalie que je pouvais remettre l'épaule de son mari en place, sauf que je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarquais…

- Donnez-moi une bouteille de whisky avant.

- Un verre, lui dis-je.

- Non la bouteille. Répondit-il.

- Tu serais allé à l'hôpital, tu aurais dû être shooté au gaz, là tu n'y es pas, ça sera à ma façon, clair ?

- Oui, ronchonna-t-il.

Il buvait son verre cul sec. Nous étions dans le jardin, histoire d'éviter de réveiller la petite famille Hale. Edward était en tenue de sport, et bon dieu, nous aurions été seul, il n'aurait pas fait long feu.

- Emmett allonge toi par terre, Rosalie, tu t'assoies sur ses jambes et toi Edward, tu tiens son épaule gauche. Emmett je ne te cache pas que ça va te faire mal, donc ouvres la bouche.

- Pourq…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que je lui mis le chiffon dans la bouche.

- Pour éviter d'alarmer tout le monde et de ramener la police ici.

Je m'installais à califourchon sur son ventre et palpais la zone, il grimaçait, la tête de l'humérus était sorti de la scapula. Je soufflais et levais son bras. Je pliais son coude et le mis en « angle-droit ».

- Tu es prêt ?

Il secoua négativement la tête, je pris la tête du coude, la tira violemment vers moi, ma main droite appuya sur la tête de l'humérus. Le cri d'Emme fut étouffé par le chiffon. Je gardais son bras entre mes mains, et le bougeait doucement.

- J'vais te donner un atèle à garder deux semaines, et pas un jour de moins, est-ce clair Emmett ?

- Oui, couina-t-il.

- Tu es un grand garçon, tu vas avoir le droit à une sucette.

Rosalie pouffa, et Edward essaya de retenir son rire. Nous nous relevâmes tous et j'allais chercher le thé glacé que nous avions fait avec Rosalie, ainsi que quatre verres. Je sentis une présence derrière moi.

- Tu as lu ma lettre ce matin ?

- T'enfuir est une habitude chez toi ?

- Le travail.

- Je serai prête Cullen, mais impressionne moi.

**Voilààààààà. Bon je sais j'ai vraiment trainé pour ce chapitre, mais étant en première année de médecine, révisions pour le concours –'.**

**Maintenant je vais pouvoir reposter régulièrement =D.**

**Bon vos petits avis ? J'vous replonge tranquillement dans le bain. Le prochain chapitre, THE rendez-vous, qui promet d'être chaud, et sexuel… très sexuel MOUHAHA.**

**Moi perverse ? Nonnnnnn pas du tout =D.**

**ps: je ne l'ai pas vérifié, je voulais le poster le plus rapidement possible.**

**Bisous.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ca : Tout le plaisir est pour moiiiiiiii.**

**Diana : Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Et oui, un Emmett douillet.**

**Bul'Plop : Ah tant mieux si tu le trouves génialissime, ça me rassure, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes heinnnnnn. Ps : j'AD-ORE ton pseudo =°).**

**Leila : Tu es une pehune ? Je ne suis pas la seule déprimée ? J'avoue ça fait énormément de bien quand ça s'arrête, m'enfin on y retourne l'année prochaine… et là c'est le drame HUHU. Croises les doigts de pieds pour Camille, parce que j'ai pleins de fins pour elle.**

**Larsand : Je suis très heureuse que ce couple fougueux t'intéresse, j'vais tout faire pour qu'ils restent sauvages, en attentant ATTENTION LES YEUX, VA Y'AVOIR DU SEXE MOUHAHAHA.**

**Je puis douter de la réalité de tout, mais pas de la réalité de mon doute.  
_Les Faux Monnayeurs_**

**POV Bella :**

J'avais laissé Emmett aux bons soins de sa femme. En ouvrant la porte de mon appartement, une bonne odeur de pâtes carbonara se fit sentir, je souriais et trouvais mon meilleur ami avec un tablier en train d'allumer la bougie posée sur la table, en fond sonore U2 résonnait. J'enlevais mes chaussures et posais délicatement ma veste. Je me dirigeais vers lui sur la pointe des pieds et passais mes bras autour de sa taille, il sursauta, puis posait ses mains sur les miennes. J'installais ma tête entre ses omoplates. Il se retourna, et me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Tu sais que je vais finir par croire que tu ne te nourris plus. Mais heureusement que Jake est là. J'vais te faire reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Ai-je le temps de me doucher ?

- Même de prendre un bain, ça sera prêt dans une petite demi-heure, ça ira ?

- Oui…

Je m'avançais vers ma chambre, et me retournais :

- Tu m'as manqué Jacob, je suis désolée.

- Ne le soit pas, dit-il en se rapprochant, tu avais besoin de cet espace.

Il m'embrassa délicatement le front.

**POV Edward :**

Je fermais mon ordinateur portable, en soufflant. Je n'avais plus aucunes pistes concernant James et notre agent disparu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, il fallait des résultats et vite avant de retrouver un nouveau cadavre de femme. Je pris mes clés de voiture, je prenais ma veste ainsi que mon arme que j'installais dans mon holster, et je me dirigeais chez mes parents. J'avais besoin d'un regard neuf, et ma mère avait ce don. Je frappais pour la forme et entrais. Je retrouvais ma mère dans la cuisine.

- Je t'attendais mon Chéri.

J'embrassais la joue de ma mère, et m'installais sur le tabouret face à elle. Esmée continuait ce qu'elle faisait sans me regarder.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je n'arrive pas à avancer, je n'ai plus aucuns indices, plus rien, le néant.

- Puis-je te poser une question mon Chéri ?

- Bien sûr Maman.

- Tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait pris un otage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et tu n'as pas eu d'empreintes, ou de cheveux sur l'otage ?

- Non, aucunes traces.

- Ton homme est assez malin.

- Le pire c'est que nous connaissons son visage, nous avons ses empreintes, mais nous sommes dans l'incapacité de savoir où il se trouve…

- Penses comme lui, mets dans sa tête. Rappelles toi, quand tu étais petit, tu faisais ça pour savoir où se cachaient Emmett et Alice, essayes de retenter pour cet individu.

- Maman, j'avais 8 ans…

- Et alors ? Je ne pense pas que tu as perdu cette capacité, tu nous as toujours étonné, relis le dossier que tu as, si tu as été recruté, ce n'est pas pour rien. Tu es fort mon Ange. Tu restes manger avec nous ? Ton père est sous la douche, il devrait bientôt avoir fini.

- Oui, dis-je en souriant en pensant à la façon dont elle changeait de conversation.

Je me levais et allais mettre le couvert. Mon père descendait les escaliers, il vint me serrer la main.

- Comment vas-tu fils ?

- Bien et toi Papa ?

- En forme comme tu peux le constater.

Il m'aida à mettre la table. Ma mère apporta les plats et nous nous installâmes.

- Alors Edward, ton affaire ?

- Pas top, mais maman m'a aidé.

- Je suis là pour ça mon Poussin. Bon alors, quand est-ce que tu nous ramènes une demoiselle ?

Mon père s'étouffa avec le vin qu'il buvait, puis il ria.

- Carlisle, le stoppa ma mère.

- Désolé mon Amour, c'est juste que je pensais que tu posais cette question sérieusement.

- Mais ça l'était Cullen.

Ce qui eut le don de le stopper pour de bon, je riais sous cape en voyant que c'était toujours ma mère qui portait la culotte dans ce couple, mon père me jeta un regard noir, alors qu'Esmée lui pinçait le bras gentiment.

- Ne regarde pas mon fils comme ça.

- Hum, il me semblait que c'était notre fils.

- Oui, mais c'est mon petit bébé. Alors mon Ange ?

- Et bien, pas tout de suite, répondis-je le nez dans mon assiette, ma mère sentit l'entourloupe.

- Oh tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Dis-moi tout ! Exigea-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Tu ne nies pas, rajouta mon père.

- Dis tout à ta maman, dit cette dernière en clignant des yeux.

- Arfffff. Je l'invite au restaurant demain soir, ça te va ?

- Comment se prénomme cette petite ? Demanda mon père.

- Tu la connais, Isabella Swan.

- Oh, elle magnifique, et si gentille, s'extasia ma mère.

- C'est une charmante enfant, c'est vrai, confirma mon père. Très impliquée dans ce qu'elle fait.

- Quand est-ce que tu me la présente ? Elle va venir emménager c'est toi ?

Cette fois c'est moi qui m'étouffais avec mon eau.

- Je crois qu'ils ont le temps Esmée. S'il l'invite au restaurant, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble.

- Tu n'en sais rien Carlisle.

- Si je sais.

- Non.

- Je suis un homme je sais.

- Et moi je suis sa mère.

- Hummmm, non nous ne sommes pas encore ensemble.

- Encore ? Donc tu envisages la possibilité ?

- Maman… T'as fini ton interrogatoire. Après tu t'étonnes que je ne ramène pas d'amie à la maison.

Elle souffla et nous reprîmes le repas tranquillement.

**POV Jacob :**

Je regardais pour la énième fois mon portable, j'avais un nouveau message toutes les heures, mais je ne voulais les écouter, ni les lire. Je soufflais et l'éteignis. Une odeur de fraise embauma la pièce, je me retournais et souriais. Bella me tendit sa brosse et s'installa sur un des tabourets. Je démêlais ses cheveux, délicatement, toujours admiratif par la longueur, par ses boucles, par l'épaisseur. J'aimais ses cheveux, et je ne m'en cachais pas. Je lui fis une tresse, elle me remercia. Bella m'aida à prendre les plats et nous nous installâmes. Je la servis, puis nous mangeâmes dans le calme avec une chanson en française en fond sonore : « Lettre à France ». J'aimais beaucoup les chansons françaises et j'avais convertit mon amie.

- Veux-tu en parler ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise Bella… Mon mari préfère passer du temps à son travail plutôt qu'à l'appartement. Nous avons été assez virulents l'un envers l'autre hier soir. Et je veux qu'il réfléchisse. Je l'aime, mais je ne veux pas que notre relation se fasse autour de ses horaires, autour de ses possibilités, autour de lui. Nous sommes un couple, donc nous sommes deux et je veux qu'il comprenne ce que ça implique. T'imagine si nous adoptons ? Je ne veux pas que l'enfant souffre car un de ses parents n'est jamais là.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'il travaille en banque, donc pourquoi il a des horaires aussi compliqués.

Si seulement tu savais ma Bella, si seulement je pouvais te le dire.

- On peut… juste arrêter d'en parler, s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr. Hummmm Edward m'a invité au restaurant.

- As-tu accepté ?

- Oui, c'est demain soir.

- Que ressens-tu pour lui ?

- Il m'intéresse, et m'intrigue, tu sais toujours que mes pressentiments sont exactes, je sais qu'il cache quelque chose. Mais j'ai un lourd passé aussi, donc je ne peux pas juger.

-Je… Fais juste attention à toi ok ?

- Oui Jake, dit-elle dans un sourire en me prenant les mains.

Je voulais lui dire. Lui dire que si elle s'engageait avec cet homme, ça serait sur un mensonge. Je soufflais, je me faisais la promesse de la protéger coûte que coûte. Je me levais et lui tendais la main, elle la prenait, posa sa tête sur mon torse, et nous nous laissions guider sur : « L'Hymne à l'Amour ».

- Jacob ?

- Oui Chaton ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Bella.

Sa prise se raffermissait autour de ma taille. Je savais que cette histoire de grossesse, lui pesait de plus en plus, je savais qu'elle souffrait et qu'elle le cachait extrêmement bien. J'embrassais la base de son crâne. Son portable sonnait, elle s'éloigna, alla le prendre et répondit, de façon plutôt froide.

- Bonsoir Tom.

- …

- Non je ne sais pas où se trouve ton mari, pourquoi ?

- …

- S'il est partit c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison, si tu le connais, tu sais très bien qu'il ne le fait pas sans raison.

- …

- Bonne soirée.

Elle raccrocha, et pesta.

- Il a un sacré culot ton mari, il m'a dit qu'il avait dit des conneries, et il veut que je l'aide ?

Je rigolais, j'aimais la voir en colère, elle me faisait tellement rire.

- Je vais nager.

- Je t'accompagne.

Nous nous changeâmes, et nous descendions au sous-sol. Elle déposa sa serviette et plongea, je fis de même, l'eau chaude me fit du bien. Elle monta sur mes épaules et essaya de me couleur, je la fis tomber en arrière, elle remonta en toussant. Nous bataillâmes ensemble pendant plus d'une heure.

**POV Edward :**

Je posais ma tête sur mes mains croisées et fermais les yeux en essayant d'oublier les feuilles étendues devant moi. Je visualisais toutes les scènes de crimes. Tout défilait en accéléré dans ma tête, je savais que je loupais quelque chose. Les corps des femmes ne se ressemblaient, le physique lui importait peu, le moment où était commit le crime aussi. Le lieu… quelque chose clochait sur les lieux… Réfléchis Edward… J'interposais les images les images et ça fit tilt. Chaque scène de crimes se trouvait près d'une cathédrale. J'ouvrais les yeux et prenais toutes les photos, je les épinglais sur le mur de mon bureau.

- TOM, hurlais-je.

- Oui ?

- Prépares tes affaires, on bouge.

- J'demande le chauffeur ?

- Non on y va en moto.

Je pris une photo de James, ainsi que l'adresse des crimes les plus proches. Pour les autres j'enverrai un portrait aux shérifs des villes et ils iront voir. Nous enfourchâmes l'engin, Tom s'installa derrière moi, et nous dirigeâmes vers la première adresse.

**POV James :**

- Bonsoir mon Ange.

- Bonsoir mon Cœur.

- Quand est-ce que tu rentres James ?

- Bientôt ma Vic', j'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler, mais en attendant ouvres la porte d'entrée.

J'entendis ma femme ouvrir, et hurler de joie.

- Merci James, c'est magnifique.

- C'est le minimum que je puisse faire, je sais que se sont tes fleurs préférées. Remercie le livreur pour sa ponctualité.

Elle le fit, nous discutâmes encore quelques instants et elle raccrocha se sentant fatiguée. Je regardais le dossier en face de moi. Il fallait que je sauve l'âme de l'enveloppe charnelle de cette jeune fille. Je l'entendais crier dans la cave. Je me levais, prenais mes gants et ma trousse où se trouvaient mes outils.

- Bonsoir Mathilde, lui dis-je dans un sourire en refermant la porte derrière moi, toi et moi nous allons bien nous amuser.

**POV Bella :**

- Et celle-là ?

- Trop longue.

- Elle ?

- Déjà mise. Bon pousses toi et va dans ton bain, je m'occupe de ta tenue.

Je soufflais, Jake était pire qu'Alice, je le craignais. J'optais pour une douche, l'eau chaude ne me détendit pas.

- MOUILLES TOI LES CHEVEUX, cria Jake.

Je soufflais et mis ma tête sous l'eau, dix minutes après, je sortais et enroulais mon corps et mes cheveux de serviettes. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, Jacob avait disposé un chemisier blanc, une jupe taille haute qui arrivait au-dessus des genoux, des sous-vêtements que je n'avais jamais vu, des bas noirs.

- J'me suis dit qu'il te fallait de nouveaux sous-vêtements.

- Le jour où je vais changer de taille, ça va te perturber.

- Et pourquoi tu changerais de tailler Chérie ?

Il posa ses mains sur ses yeux, je laissais tomber la serviette qui cachait mon corps et enfilais l'ensemble noir, et mes bas.

- C'est bon Jake.

Il siffla.

- Tu serais presque bandante.

- Charmant Jake.

- Tais-toi, tournes toi.

Je fis un tour sur moi-même alors que Jake se complimentait et disant : « J'ai l'œil, ce tanga te fait de ces fesses… Et ta vue ta poitrine. Puis ses bas… Ils laissent voir ta peau laiteuse mais juste assez pour s'imaginer ce que tu portes en dessous de la jupe ».

- Ca va les chevilles ?

- Elles sont en or massif, et l'or ne gonfle pas Chérie.

Je boutonnais le chemisier blanc, Jacob défit un bouton laissait apparaître la dentelle de mon soutient gorge.

- Ton histoire fait plutôt fille facile.

- Mais non, tu ne connais rien à la mode toi.

Je passais la jupe et me retournais pour que Jacob remonte la fermeture éclair derrière. Je tirais le chemisier sous ma jupe pour qu'il n'y ait pas de plis. Le haut de la jupe m'arrivant entre les seins et le nombril. Je passais mes mains dessus d'un geste nerveux.

- Assieds-toi Chérie.

Pendant vingt minutes, Jacob démêla, tortilla et coiffa mes cheveux. Quand il eut fini, je me retrouvais avec un chignon qui faisait années cinquante. Et j'aimais énormément le résultat que ça donnait. Je me maquillais en unifiant mon teint, je mis un trait d'eye-liner assez épais et une bonne dose de mascara, je peignais mes lèvres d'un rouge profond, et mes joues d'un coup de blush légèrement rosé. Je déposais quelques gouttes de parfum au creux de mes seins, de mes poignets et derrière mes oreilles. Jacob m'attendait dans le salon avec mes Louboutin noires. Il regarda sa montre.

- Il est 21h05, tiens mets ça.

Il me tendit un trench noir, je le mis, et le fermais avec la ceinture. Je pris mon sac à main, Jacob m'embrassa sur la bouche.

- Le baiser de la chance.

- J'vais t'en donner de la chance à mon retour.

- Je t'ai mis des affaires de rechange dans ton sac… au cas où, dit-il en bougeant avec suggestion les sourcils.

Je claquais la porte et me retenait d'aller le calmer. Je stressais dans l'ascenseur, le portier ouvrit la porte, et je vis Edward m'attendre. Il était les bras croisés installé contre sa voiture, il se releva et son visage s'éclaira quand il me vit.

- Bonsoir Bella, dit-il d'une voix suave.

Il ouvrit la porte du côté passager, je m'installais, il referma la porte, fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa à mes côtés.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Parfaitement depuis que je t'ai vu.

Je restais impassible, je n'allais tout de même pas lui dévoiler mes points faibles dès le début de cette soirée. Je voyais la route défiler de plus en plus vite. Je soufflais.

- La vitesse te dérange ?

- Quand je conduis non, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ta conduite, mais je suis légèrement plus rétissante avec quelqu'un d'autre au volant.

Il ralentissait quelque peu. Je le remerciais. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, il se stoppa. Un homme vint ouvrir ma portière tandis qu'Edward donnait les clés à un autre. Edward me proposa son bras que j'acceptais et nous entrâmes dans le restaurant.

- Connais-tu cet endroit ?

- Non.

- Parfait alors.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, bonsoir Madame.

- J'ai réservé au nom de Cullen.

- Bien sûr Monsieur. Puis-je récupérer vos manteaux.

Edward enleva sa veste, dévoilant un pantalon noir, et une chemise grise, il était sublime. Je défaisais le nœud de ma ceinture et Edward se posta derrière moi et retira mon manteau.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

L'homme nous emmena à l'étage au niveau de la baie vitrée donnant sur le lac derrière le bâtiment. Edward tira ma chaise et laissa m'installer, puis il vint en face de moi.

- Je suis heureux que tu ais accepté cette invitation.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Edward.

Il remonta ses manches de chemises, me laissant apercevoir les muscles de ses avants bras. La soirée allait être longue. Le serveur nous apporta les cartes. La mienne était sans prix… Je ne disais rien, après tout il m'avait dit savoir être galant. J'allais le tester. Un autre serveur vient déposer deux coupes de champagne et une rose au centre de la table.

**POV Extérieur :**

Les deux personnes parlaient de tout et de rien. Edward remarquait qu'Isabella était vraiment magnifique surtout quand elle lui souriait. Isabella remarquait elle, qu'Edward n'était pas qu'un homme sans cœur, et que ses yeux pétillaient. Tous deux se rendirent compte qu'ils entendaient réellement bien, qu'ils avaient plus d'un point en commun, ils avaient les mêmes goûts. Edward réussit même à faire rire Bella, et ce fut pour lui la plus belle des mélodies. Certains hommes se retournaient ou jetaient des regards discrets vers leur table, ils étaient tous soufflés par la beauté de cette demoiselle, Edward le voyait, mais restait serein, car cette femme était avec lui, elle ne se rendait pas compte des regards que les autres portaient sur elle, mais elle avait remarqué le jeu d'une des serveuses, mais après tout Edward n'était pas à elle, alors elle ravala sa jalousie. La soirée passait vite, Isabella se fit joyeuse, grâce au champagne qu'elle buvait, Edward restait aux boissons sans alcool, il devait reprendre le volant après. Isabella se leva à un instant en s'excusant. Les hommes levèrent leur tête dans un même mouvement, et suivait des yeux la magnifique silhouette de cette personne qui paraissait mystérieuse, Edward serra les poings… Mais c'est vrai qu'il l'a trouvait mystérieuse, que cachait-elle ? Il espérait le découvrir avec le temps. Cette perspective le faisait sourire… Dans le temps, ce qui le projeta dans un avenir proche, avec Bella, peut-être… du moins il l'espérait plus que tout. Après trois heures qui passèrent vite, Edward et Bella sortirent après que ce premier eut réglé la note. Il invita Isabella chez lui, elle accepta sans se poser de question, ils coururent sous la pluie et entrèrent vite dans la voiture. Elle allait enfin découvrir la garçonnière de son « compagnon ». Compagnon, elle trouvait que ce mot sonnait drôlement bien, elle se mit à sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Bella ?

- Une pensée qui me rend heureuse.

Lui aussi souriait, il aimait la spontanéité de sa passagère. Il trouva que le chemin était long du restaurant, quand il vit son immeuble il souffla de soulagement. Il s'arrêta sur sa place de parking, Bella ouvrit sa porte, et enleva ses chaussures. Elle souriait en sentant le sol sous ses pieds. Elle voulait danser.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un parc près d'ici ?

- Nous avons un petit jardin derrière l'immeuble.

Edward était interloqué par la demande de la jeune femme. Il lui indiqua le chemin. Elle ouvrit les portes jusqu'à trouver l'endroit. Elle posa ses chaussures, son sac et son trench, puis alla sous l'eau, savourant la fraicheur de la nuit, elle tournait sur elle-même écartant les bras. Ses pieds se mirent en positions eux-mêmes. Et elle dansait, elle dansait telle un Ange. Edward était subjugué par la beauté du spectacle. Son chemisier colla à sa peau, laissant apparaitre ses courbes, Edward se décida à la rejoindre. L'eau tombait à plein, mais à quoi bon ? Il la prenait dans ses bras. Des rires se firent entendre, quelques curieux regardaient le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Une petite mamie souriait, elle repensait à ses folles années, celles passées en compagnies de son défunt mari. Elle ferma ses stores laissant une certaine intimité au couple qui se formait en bas. Edward tombait amoureux, mais ne voulait pas le reconnaitre, du moins pas maintenant. Bella savait qu'elle était sous le charme de l'apollon. Elle passa les mains sur la chemise grise qui devenait noire avec la pluie d'Edward. Ce dernier pressa sa bouche sur les douces lèvres de la beauté face à lui, puis il se recula.

- Viens.

Un simple beau, mais lourd de sens. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et Edward appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dedans. Bella se retenait de lui sauter dessus, Edward aussi. Ils se regardaient, Bella pouffa. Edward arqua un sourcil. Puis il comprit. On aurait dit deux adolescents qui savaient ce qu'il allait se passer. Le « ding » se fit retentir, ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Edward invita sa belle à entrer dans son « chez lui ». Bella resta bouche bée devant tant de beauté. L'appartement était aussi grand que le sien, mais beaucoup mieux décoré. La vue était tout aussi magnifique que la sienne. Edward prit les affaires que Bella avait dans ses mains et les déposa. Il se plaça derrière Isabella, et ses mains allèrent à la rencontre des cheveux de cette dernière, il retira avec beaucoup de patience toutes les pinces que Jake avait si minutieusement installées. Ses cheveux retombèrent en une masse de boucles lourdes et noires. Bella se retourna et enleva la chemise du pantalon à Edward, elle commença à la déboutonner.

**POV Edward :**

Ses douces mains me firent frissonner. Un à un mes boutons sautèrent. Elle écarta les pans de ma chemise et embrassa de légers baisers mon torse. Elle enlevait la boucle de ma ceinture, tira sur cette dernière et la laissa tomber à terre. Ses mains passèrent dans son dos, un son de fermeture se fit entendre, elle mit ses mains sur chaque côté de la jupe, et elle la fit descendre en se penchant, elle se releva et ses mains allèrent sur son chemisier, je la stoppais.

- Laisse-moi le plaisir de faire ça.

Ma voix était rauque, je ne la reconnaissais pas. Je décidais de commencer par les boutons du bas. Remontant un à un, laissait mes doigts parcourir sa peau si douce. Elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et ferma les yeux. J'enlevais mes chaussures avec mes pieds en même temps et les envoyaient valser je ne sais où. Je lui enlevais le vêtement et savourais des yeux la délicatesse de son corps. J'avais l'impression que ses côtes étaient légèrement plus apparentes. Je passais ma main gauche sur sa nuque et remontait délicatement sa tête, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle répondit derechef à mon baiser. Ses mains vinrent entourer mon visage, elle colla son front contre le mien. Elle posa un léger baiser sur mon nez. Je la retournais, mon torse collant son dos, je nous berçais, elle suivait le mouvement. Ses fesses bougeaient délicatement contre mon pubis, me lançant de délicieux électrochocs. Je l'éloignais, enlevais mes chaussettes, puis je la poussais délicatement, l'emmenant dans ma chambre. Je la fis monter sur le matelas et embrasser le début de ses seins. Je pris un de ses pieds et l'installais sur mon épaule.

- Tu es stable ?

- Oui.

Je lui croyais et commençais à enlever son bas, tranquillement, lentement, savourant la texture de sa peau. Je saisis sa cheville et finissais d'enlever le collant, je fis de même avec l'autre jambe, sauf que je la reposais sur mon épaule, et embrassais l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle souffla et gigota.

- Ca chatouille.

Mais je continuais, puis ma langue remplaça mes lèvres.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui Edward.

Je mis ses mains autour de mon cou.

- Accroches toi bien.

Je saisissais l'autre jambe et l'installais sur mon autre épaule, elle comprit où je voulais en venir, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, et fit le « pont ». Ses cuisses étaient sur mon épaule, son dos collé à mon ventre, et ses épaules au niveau de mes cuisses. Je soufflais sur son tanga en dentelle. Elle rigola, puis je fis une légère pression sur son clitoris avec mon nez, elle rigola tout de suite moins. Je passais un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir un minimum puis ma main non occupée vint écartée les pans de son bas, je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres, elle gémissait, je recommençais mais en forçant le passage. J'écartais ses lèvres, et allais titiller son clitoris, le mordillant, l'aspirant. Elle gigota. Je me mis à genoux sur le lit, pour qu'elle puisse s'allonger, je déposais ses jambes, elle s'asseyait en tailleur, et déboutonna mon pantalon, je me levais et l'enlevais, elle baissa mon boxer, se mit à genoux et embrassa mon gland.

- Putain.

- Reste poli Edward.

Puis sa délicate bouche vint sur ma longueur, elle accompagna sa bouche de mouvements, je posais mes mains sur sa tête mais lui laissais le plaisir de prendre le rythme qu'elle voulait, sa main masturbait la base de mon pénis. OH MON DIEU, cette fille allait me faire jouir. Je poussais délicatement ses épaules et m'installais à son niveau. Mes mains passèrent derrière son dos et défirent les agrafes de son soutient gorge, je fis descendre ses bretelles et lui enlevais, je restais toujours aussi pantois devant sa poitrine ferme et rebondie. Je caressais ses seins, je les adorais, mes doigts massèrent ses mamelons, elle ferma les yeux savourant cette caresse. Je l'allongeais, et ma bouche partit vénérer cette poitrine généreuse, charnue, parfaite. Je lui demandais de lever le bassin, chose qu'elle fit et je lui enlevais le tanga. Je remontais au niveau de sa bouche et l'embrassais, ses mains vinrent dans mes cheveux, massant mon cuir chevelu. Elle écarta les jambes, je m'installais, sa petite main vint me guider, et je poussais en elle, nous retenions tous les deux notre respiration, je poussais de nouveau, elle gémissait, je la suivais, mon Dieu, que c'était bon. Je commençais un lent mouvement de va et viens. Elle entoura ma taille de ses cuisses.

- Plus fort, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle délicatement dans mon oreille.

Mes mains maintenaient ses hanches et je buttai au fond d'elle, puis allais de plus en plus vite.

- Attends, attends.

Je restais pantois. Elle me poussa, puis elle me demanda de m'asseoir contre le montant du lit, chose que je fis après avoir décalé le coussin.

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle s'installa sur moi, sauf qu'elle le fit en grand écart.

- Tu es sûre d'être à l'aise Bella.

- Chut, dit-elle en posant son index sur mes lèvres, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Puis elle glissa sur mon sexe, j'en eu le souffle coupé, elle était si serrée comme ça, c'était tellement bon. Je l'empêchais de bouger de peur de jouir maintenant. Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules, je desserrai mes mains, et je l'accompagnais dans ses mouvements, ma tête se trouvait au niveau de sa poitrine, j'en profitais pour embrasser ses seins. Puis j'allais pincer son clitoris, elle retenait son cri, je pris sa tête entre mes mains.

- Ne te retiens pas.

Elle hocha la tête, et m'embrassa sauvagement.

- Tu es tellement belle.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien, l'éclat de la lune faisait office de lumière tellement il était fort. La transpiration suintait de nos pores, rendant nos peaux glissantes. Je la soulevais et lui demandais de se mettre à quatre pattes. Je m'incérai en elle facilement, je calai ma main gauche sur son épaule gauche et ma main droite sur ses fesses. Je massais son autre entrée tranquillement, je buttai en elle une nouvelle fois, elle murmura mon prénom. J'entrais mon doigt, elle se crispa quelques secondes, mais commença à bouger de nouveau, je faisais des allers retours avec mon doigts et je faisais de même avec ma verge. Elle se leva collant son dos contre mon torse. Ma main gauche s'enroula autour de ses cheveux, et ma main droite alla à la rencontre de son clitoris. Ses parois se resserrèrent sur moi, elle prit ma main droite, et mordait dans mon poignet quand elle jouissait, je la suivis dans ce plaisir en laissant ma semence en elle. J'allais chercher une serviette et nettoyais l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis je déposais un léger baiser au-dessus de son nombril.

- Tu viens à la douche ?

- Hummm, je ne peux plus marcher, dit-elle en rougissant.

Je riais, c'était sûrement la première fois que je la voyais rougir, je me penchais vers elle, elle mit ses bras autour de mon cou, je passais mes mains dans le creux de ses reins et je la soulevais. Je nous dirigeais vers ma salle de bain, et l'asseyais sur une des vasques, je fis couler l'eau chaude, je la reprenais dans mes bras. Elle déposa doucement ses pieds à terre, alors que je gardais mes bras autour de sa taille pour tester sa stabilité. Elle me souriait, puis posa sa tête sur mon torse, je pris le pommeau de douche et je nous arrosais. Elle frissonnait.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non je suis bien…

**Et voilà.**

**Fiiiiou je viens de passer environ 4h devant mon écran pour vous mettre ce chapitre avant d'aller dormir. Je ne le vérifie pas, et le met comme ça, donc pardonnez-moi les fautes. **

**Je vous avoues que je pensais faire un lemon plus long et plus sportif, mais j'étais d'humeur romantique, puis après quelques heures devant l'écran je commençais à en avoir marre, oui je l'avoue, et ce n'est pas cool, alors excusez moi pour la piètre qualité du chapitre.**

**Le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas tarder.**

**Des bisous.**

**PS : n'oubliez pas les reviews (tête d'ange avec l'auréole)**

**Tendrement, C.**


	11. Chapter 11

**twlight-poison : Mais de rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi.**

**Leila : Hum, oui il pourrait effectivement avoir sa place dans cette série, puis Dereck Morgan serait notre sauveur (non, non je trouve ce type absolument affreux, m'enfin pas touche quand même heiiiiin). Oui, merde, parce que je vais en avoir besoin. J'espère que tu as trouvé quoi faire du coup… Bisous.**

**Larsand : Oui, une Bella très souple… Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises… m'enfin je dis ça, je dis rien hein…**

**" If you want something, go get it. PERIOD. "**

POV Bella :

- Tu traînes Jacob…

- No….n !

- C'est pour ça que tu arrives à peine à parler. J'te pensais plus résistant.

- Oui, mais….mais ça fait…deux heures qu'on court, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

- On rentre ?

Il hocha de la tête frénétiquement, nous nous arrêtâmes et nous marchions. Jacob mit cinq bonnes minutes avant de retrouver un souffle normal. Je ricanais doucement, il me jeta un regard noir.

- Même Charlie doit pouvoir faire mieux que toi.

- Je suis plus habitué au sport en salle qu'à la course Chaton.

- D'accord, si tu le dit.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Comment ça se passe avec Edward ?

- Oh… assez bien, enfin je pense.

Effectivement, je repensais à notre repas il y a un mois. Je souriais à ce souvenir. Depuis nous sortions deux fois ensemble par semaine. Et j'aimais ces moments.

- Est-ce qu'on peut vous qualifier de couple ?

- Hum, je ne pense pas. A vrai dire, nous n'avons pas abordés ce sujet. Nous sommes une sorte d'amis améliorés, tu vois ?

- Oui. Mais toi, est-ce que tu aimerais que ça évolue ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai… j'ai peur.

- Tu sais que tu as le droit d'avoir quelqu'un Bella. Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques années, il faut que tu essaies d'avancer avec. C'est fait, et rien ne pourra changer ça. Laisse toi aller. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, de profiter, et d'avoir un jour un mari.

- Qui voudrait d'une femme qui ne peut pas avoir d'enfants Jake ? Tout le monde, plus ou moins, rêve de devenir parent. Moi la première, alors je n'infligerai pas ça, à un homme qui à toutes ses chances de devenir père avec une femme qui peut concevoir.

- L'adoption ?

- Bien sûr, j'y songe très souvent, mais pour une femme, le fait de ne pas porter son enfant c'est dur. Si j'adopte, je l'aimerai comme le mien, mais j'aurai toujours le regret de ne pas l'avoir eu en moi.

- Je comprends.

- Et toi ça ne va pas mieux avec Tom ?

- Non, pas du tout. Il a annulé notre rendez-vous pour partir je ne sais trop où. Je me dis, qu'il préfère vraiment son travail à moi. Et ça me fait mal Bella.

Je lui pris la main, il s'arrêta, j'accrochais mes bras autour de sa taille. Je savais que ça le touchait plus qu'il voulait l'admettre. Il plongea la tête dans mes cheveux. Certains passants nous regardaient bizarrement. Mais je m'en fichais. L'orage grondait au loin, Jacob se releva, m'embrassa le front, et reprit ma main. Nous nous dirigeâmes tranquillement vers l'appartement. Jacob s'arrêta à un moment, une main sur sa poitrine.

- Jacob ça va ?

Il me regarda avant de s'effondrer sur le bitume du trottoir, je lui tapotais les joues, avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne respirait plus.

- APPELEZ LES URGENCES, criais-je à n'importe quels passants.

Je commençais le massage cardiaque, je pressais quinze fois avant de pencher sa tête en arrière et de lui souffler de l'air. Je recommençais, encore, encore, encore…

- Allez Jake, ne me laisse pas, réveilles toi.

- Oui… ça fait quelques minutes, dit une jeune femme au téléphone.

-…

- Entre la 3ème et la 5ème, oui. Une femme lui fait un massage cardiaque, très bien.

Je continuais, sentant mes larmes couler.

- Tu n'as absolument pas le droit de me lâcher Black.

Je soufflais de l'air dans ses poumons et recommençais. Le trottoir me brûlait les genoux, je commençais à avoir des crampes au niveau des bras, mais je continuais, arrêter un massage pourrait lui être fatal. Il toussa, ses yeux papillonnèrent.

- Hey, lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.

Plus loin nous pouvions entendre les sirènes. Les gens s'écartèrent à l'arrivée des ambulanciers.

- Merde, c'est Jacob.

- Oui Marc, il vient de reprendre connaissance, donne-moi un stéthoscope et coupe son tee-shirt.

Marc était un de nos collègues, il était accompagné d'une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Avec les ciseaux, il coupa le tee-shirt de Jake. La femme sortit le matériel pour faire un électrocardiogramme.

Je plaçais le stéthoscope. Je me rendais compte qu'il y avait un souci avec un de ses ventricules. Je plaçais les patchs pour faire l'ECG. Dis minutes plus tard nous étions dans l'ambulance. Je tenais la main à mon ami.

- Je suis désolé Jake.

Il avait un masque à oxygène, il essaya de parler, je l'en empêchais.

- Reposes toi, nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Je caressais doucement le dessus de son crâne. Une fois aux urgences, un médecin prit en charge Jacob alors que je restais dans la salle d'attente. Il fallait que je prévienne Tom… Je demandais à la secrétaire de me prêter le téléphone. J'essayais d'appeler le mari de Jacob, sans aucunes réponses. Je commençais à pleurer. Alors dans une dernière tentative j'essayais sur le numéro d'Edward.

- Edward Cullen, j'écoute.

- Edward c'est Bella.

- Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? On se voit ce soir ? Nous venons de rentrer de Vancouver.

- Je… Tom serait-il près de toi ?

- Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est… j'éclatais en sanglots et essayais de me reprendre. C'est Jacob.

- Où es-tu ?

- Aux urgences.

- On arrive.

- Je… c'est de ma faute Edward.

- Je suis sûr que non Bella. J'arrive, avec Tom, d'accord ?

- Oui.

Il raccrocha. Je remerciais la secrétaire.

- Bella ?

- Oh Peter. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il faut que je l'opère, il a une malformation sur le ventricule gauche.

- D'accord, prends-en soin ok ?

- Je ferai tout pour te le rendre en bon état. Vas prendre une douche, tu trembles. J'enverrai une infirmière tetenir au courant pendant l'opération, d'accord ?

- Oui… Merci.

Je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires, j'attrapais une chemise, un jean's, des sous-vêtements et une paire de converse dans mon casier, j'allais le me diriger vers la douche, mais Tom n'allait pas tarder à arriver, je restais donc à l'entrée du CHU. J'avais posé mes affaires sur le bureau de la secrétaire, je faisais les cent pas… Tout ça était de ma faute. C'est moi qui l'avais forcé à aller courir. J'avais rigolé en lui disant qu'il allait prendre quelques kilos. Il avait capitulé après lui avoir promis une soirée Titanic-glace. Mon Dieu… Je n'aurai jamais dû. Je calais mon front contre un mur et essayais de respirer normalement. Une infirmière était venue me demander si ça allait… Je m'étais excusée après l'avoir envoyé voir ailleurs. Je sentis une paire de bras autour de ma taille, me soutenir, je me retournais et enlaçais Tom.

- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

Il prit mon menton dans ses mains et me força à le relever. Il me demanda de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, je lui racontais, refoulant mes larmes ou du moins essayant.

- Je suis désolé Tom, crois-moi… je suis…

- Chut, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas. Je… As-tu des nouvelles du chirurgien ?

- Non il en a pour quelques heures.

- Ok, j'vais aller chercher des affaires, je…

Il m'embrassa le front et se retourna pour demander à Edward les clés de la voiture. Après que Tom eut disparu, Edward s'avança vers moi, il me prit dans ses bras et je fondais de nouveau en larmes, il resserra son étreinte et me murmura des paroles réconfortantes, dans un élan de désespoir, je posais, même frappais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il mit ses mains et me recula.

- Calmes toi Bella, pas comme ça.

Il se recula, je pris mes affaires et me dirigeais fébrilement vers des vestiaires. J'entrais, il ferma la porte derrière nous, je calais mon dos contre le mur et me laissais glisser. Je ramenais mes genoux et posais ma tête dessus, j'essayais de respirer tranquillement. Il se mit à genoux devant moi et me força à le regarder.

- Bella, tu ne pouvais pas deviner ce qu'il allait se passer.

- C'est moi qui lui ai forcé la main Edward…

- Bella, ne te sens pas coupable, tu ne l'es absolument pas.

- Je…

Cette fois ci, c'est lui qui posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, délicatement. Ses mains encadrèrent mes joues, et il les caressa. Il posa son front sur le mien, puis se releva en enserrant ma taille, une fois debout, il m'aida à enlever mon tee-shirt, mes baskets, chaussettes et mon short.

- Tu es blessée.

Il caressa mes genoux, et je n'arrivais pas à retenir le gémissement qui s'échappait de ma gorge.

- Excuse-moi.

Il fit couler l'eau de la douche, alors que j'enlevais ma brassière et mon shorty. Il s'écarta et j'allais directement sous l'eau, soufflant de bien-être. Il posa son épaule gauche contre la faïence de la douche après être allé poser sa veste. Je me retournais, mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'as pas à être gênée Bella, tu es magnifique.

Je continuais malgré tout à lui tourner le dos. J'entendis des bruits sourds. Puis je le sentis derrière moi, je me retournais, je rencontrais sa chemise, je reculais surprise.

- Tes affaires…

- Ce ne sont que des affaires Bella, tu es plus importante que quelques vêtements.

Sur ces paroles, il enleva son tee shirt, et défit sa ceinture, il baissa son pantalon ainsi que son boxer, et me serra contre lui. Il me serra à m'en faire mal aux côtes, mais j'en voulais plus, encore plus… Il le comprit, d'une légère impulsion de sa part, mes jambes se retrouvèrent autour de ses hanches et mes bras autour de son cou. Je plongeais ma tête dans ses cheveux. Sa bouche papillonnait dans mon cou. Je sentis son sexe dur.

- Excuse-moi Bella, je ne devrais pas en pareilles circonstances, mais te sentir nue contre moi, ne m'aide aucunement à garder mon self-control… je… putain….

Je venais de glisser sur son sexe, je posais ma bouche sur la sienne, il ma cala contre un des murs, et commença à bouger doucement, laissant descendre sa bouche sur mes seins. Il se mouvait en moi. Je laissais mes larmes de nouveau glisser, il remontait dans mon cou, puis sur mes joues…

- Merde Bella tu pleures, tu veux qu'on arrête ?

- Cont… continues… s'il te plait Edward…

Je voulais que cet homme soit le mien, je le voulais, car il savait reconnaître mes larmes de l'eau qui sortait du pommeau de douche, je voulais qu'il soit mien pour pouvoir me réveiller plus souvent à ses côtés, je voulais qu'il soit mien, car je commençais à l'aimer.

POV Edward :

Je détestais la voir si faible, je l'embrassais encore et encore, ses petites mains étaient en train de caresser mon torse. Elle me donnait tellement de sensations. Je la maintenais d'un bras, et ma main inutilisée allait rencontrer son clitoris, le pinçant, le massant, le chatouillant. Elle gémissait délicatement mon prénom. J'aimais quand elle faisait ça. L'orgasme de Bella explosa la faisant mordre de mon épaule, après deux autres poussées, je me déversais en elle dans un râle de plaisir. Je la soulevais pour sortir d'elle, mais la maintenait contre moi. Je sentis mon sperme couler, je nous ramenais sous le jet d'eau.

- Désolé de t'avoir sauté dessus Edward.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais plus que consentant. Veux-tu que je te pose à terre ?

Un signe de la tête m'indiquait qu'elle préférait rester dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule gauche, et souffla délicatement dans mon cou.

- Je suis bien comme ça, murmura-t-elle.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- J'aimerai que... vois-tu…. écoute je suis bien avec toi, et j'aimerai que nous essayons quelque chose toi et moi… tu comprends ?

- Je… dit-elle en relevant sa tête. Je suis bien avec toi aussi Edward, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps d'accord ? Je comprendrai parfaitement que tu sois déçu et qu'après tu ne veuilles plus de moi…

- Chuuuuut, je ne suis ni déçu, et je voudrai encore de ta personne Bella, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Quand tu seras prête.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un simple baiser, puis elle déroula ses jambes alors que je la posais à terre.

- Allons rejoindre Tom.

J'acquiesçais. Nous nous lavâmes, Bella alla chercher des vêtements dans le casier à Jacob pour que je puisse me rhabiller. Nous fûmes rapides. Je détestais la voir comme ça… Elle paraissait si faible. Ca me faisait mal au cœur. Avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte, je la stoppais.

- Ca va aller Bella, ok ?

- Oui, d'accord.

- Il faut y croire en me disant ça Bella.

Elle me fit un faible sourire, une fois sortis, nous nous dirigions vers Tom, trois gobelets en plastiques ayant contenu du café à l'odeur étaient vides devant lui. Il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient rouges, Bella s'installa à la droite de Tom, je m'installais à sa gauche. Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier, il souleva Bella et l'installa sur ses genoux, il posa sa tête au-dessus de la poitrine d'Isabella. Une pointe de jalousie fit son apparition, que je calmais derechef. Une infirmière fit son apparition et chercha quelqu'un du regard, quand elle vit Bella, elle s'approcha timidement. Bella se leva, et se dirigea vers l'infirmière. Elles chuchotèrent, Bella hocha plusieurs fois la tête, puis revint vers nous.

- Ils en sont à la moitié, pour l'instant tout va bien. Dès que c'est fini, le chirurgien viendra nous voir, d'accord ?

- D'accord Bella.

- Je reviens.

POV Bella :

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre à Camille, je ne la trouvais pas, j'allais donc vers la salle de jeux, et je la vis entre train de jouer avec un petit bout de chou de 4 ans. Quand elle posa ses yeux sur moi, elle souriait et se leva après avoir chuchoté quelques mots à l'enfant.

- Comment vas-tu Camille ?

- Fatiguée, mais je pense que c'est normal, et toi ?

- Je vais bien.

- Ce n'était pas ton jour de repos aujourd'hui ?

Je lui expliquais donc que Jacob était en salle d'opération et que nous étions dans l'attente…

- Nous ?

- Tom, Edward et moi.

- Edward ? LE Edward ?

- Oui, dis-je en rigolant.

- Emmènes moi le voir.

J'allais lui chercher un masque, qu'elle passa sur sa bouche pour mettre les lanières derrière ses oreilles, elle repositionna son foulard.

- Go !

Je l'aidais à s'installer dans un fauteuil et je la poussais. Quand nous arrivâmes, Edward était au téléphone, et Tom buvait un énième café. Ce dernier releva la tête.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Bonjour, je suis Camille.

- Moi c'est Tom.

Je sentis une main dans le bas de mon dos, et je sentis son odeur.

- Moi c'est Edward.

Elle tendit sa main, il la serra dans un sourire.

- Camille, répéta-t-elle.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance charmante demoiselle.

Nous pouvions deviner son sourire derrière le masque. Je m'installais sur la chaise à côté d'elle et l'écoutait parler avec Tom et Edward. Elle parlait de son avenir, de sa mère, des cours… Ils étaient captivés par ce petit bout de femme. Elle avait réussi à faire rire Tom, je me levais pour aller chercher un café, j'avais peur. Peur de perdre l'un des hommes de ma vie. J'attrapais le gobelet, je tremblais. Une main vint se poser sur la mienne.

- Calme-toi Bella. Respire. Respire… chuchota-t-il.

Il me garda contre lui le temps que je me calme. Je le remerciais. Je lui proposais un café, qu'il accepta volontiers et j'en pris un troisième pour Tom. Camille avait réussi à le faire rire. Et j'aimais le voir heureux. Camille fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux. Je me penchais vers elle.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ça pique la gorge, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un poumon, répondit-elle en rigolant.

- Et ça te fais rire en plus, dis-je blasée.

- Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer… non ?

- J'aime bien la façon dont tu vois les choses Camille, répondit Tom.

- Je te ramène, soufflais-je. Tu as ta chimio.

Elle fit un signe de main aux deux garçons, dès que nous fûmes assez loin…

- MAIS IL EST CANON EDWARD. T'AS TOUCHE LE JACKPOT.

- Camille, moins fort.

- AH MAIS C'EST TROP DEMENT.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et la laissait déblatérer ses propos. Je riais. Cette gamine était une vraie bouffée d'air.

- Comment va ta mère Camille ?

- Elle veut arrêter le travail. Je lui ai dit que non. Elle a des factures à payer, puis notre assurance veut nous lâcher. C'est un peu compliqué pour elle en ce moment. Elle essaie de ne rien laisser paraître, mais je la connais. Mais je joue le jeu, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète plus. C'est dur pour elle.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas, ok ?

- Oui, oui.

- Camille, dis-je en stoppant le fauteuil et me penchant vers elle, je ne rigole pas, je suis sérieuse. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Merci Bella.

Nous ne dîmes plus rien, je la laissais au soin des infirmières, et me rendais de nouveau vers les garçons. Qui d'ailleurs n'étaient plus là. Je m'inquiétais, je tournais sur moi-même sans comprendre. Je me dirigeais vers la sortir de l'hôpital et les trouvaient. Je soupirais, et me mis en colère quand je vis Tom avec une cigarette en bouche. Je me dirigeais vers lui d'un pas furieux, je lui arrachais la cigarette :

- Je te préviens, je te revois avec une cigarette, tu connaitras ma colère.

- Oui, dit-il en hochant frénétiquement de la tête.

Et il se mit subitement à pleurer.

- Je suis désolé…

Je le pris dans mes bras, alors qu'il se confondait en excuses. Il me murmurait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, qu'il ne serait rien sans son Jake. Je pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Bon, tu lui diras tout ça quand il se réveillera ok ? Tu lui demanderas pardon, lui promettras monts et merveilles, et tu lui diras que tu l'aimes. En attendant, on rentre, on ne devrait pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles.

Je le laissais partir avec Edward et appelais mon père. Je devais le prévenir.

POV Edward :

L'attente…. Toujours cette même et longue attente. J'avais prévenu Alice et Emmett. Je n'avais pas osé téléphoner à Rosalie, elle était enceinte, et j'avais peur de la stresser plus qu'il ne le fallait. Bella avait prévenu son père. Lui et Sue essaieraient de venir dès qu'ils le pourraient. Tom faisait les cents pas en face de moi, Bella avait sa tête posée contre mon épaule. Et nous attendions, nous ne pouvions faire que ça. J'avais refusé plusieurs appels de la boite. Ils attendraient. Dans le pire des cas, ils savaient où nous trouver. Je regardais ma montre, cela faisait plus de six heures que nous étions là. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, mais j'avais l'impression que Bella c'était endormie. Je su que non, quand elle se leva d'un bon pour se diriger vers le médecin. Tom se stoppa et regarda Bella. Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête. Puis elle vint vers nous.

- Il va bien…

Tom ne retenait pas ses larmes de joie.

- Il est en salle de réveil, et sera installé en soins intensifs à son réveil. Tom, mon collègue aimerait te parler de ce qu'il va se passer après.

Il embrassa Bella et se dirigea vers le médecin. Puis ma belle se retourna vers moi.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Et là je su…. Je su que c'était elle.

**OK, OK, OK. Je suis absolument DESOLE. Normalement je n'aurai pas à me justifier pour mon absence, mais je vous dois bien ça. J'ai eu de graves soucis… familiaux et autres. J'ai dû arrêter les cours… Et je suis la première à regretter… Mais dès fois il faut revoir ses priorités.**

**Je me remets doucement dans le bain, donc pardonnez mois les erreurs de syntaxe, d'orthographe mais surtout pour la piètre qualité de ce chapitre. Je promets d'écrire beaucoup plus régulièrement. Et j'essaierai de poster un chapitre avant la fin de semaine pour me faire pardonner.**

**Tendrement, C.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**ile-aux-fleurs : Personnellement j'ai du mal avec cette chanteuse, mais c'est vrai qu'avec le chapitre cette chanson passe très bien !**_

_**Lili : Merci =).**_

_**tiftif25 : Merci infiniment, j'espère que celui-là te conviendra =).**_

_**Leila : Personnellement la bio ne passera pas avec moi. Tu es courageuse toi aussi, sûrement plus que moi !**_

**POV Bella :**

J'allais voir Jake, avant ou après mes gardes. Il se remettait tranquillement, il avait perdu pas mal de poids. Tom avait pris un congé sans donner de date précise de retour et apparemment Edward avait tout fait pour qu'il obtienne gain de cause. Cela faisait 10 jours qu'il était dans le service cardiologie, et il en avait pour au moins tout autant de temps. Le temps lui paressait long, ce que je comprenais. Charly et Sue devaient passer et rester dormir chez moi quelques jours, histoire de tenir compagnie à Jacob. Je vis une petite main s'abattre devant mes yeux :

- La terre pour Bella, rigola Alice.

- Oui, désolé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, donc tu es d'accord ?

- Euh… Pour ?

- Irrécupérable, souffla Rosalie. Pour un restaurant entre filles avec Sue et Esmée, demain soir comme tu es en congé.

- Avec plaisir.

Alice installa Eléa dans mes bras. Les bébés grandissaient tellement vite. Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens. Elle était si envoutante…

- Tu en feras tomber plus d'un minette…

- Parrain veillera au grain, tonitrua Emmett qui venait d'arriver. Tu ne sortiras pas de chez Papa et Maman avant tes 27 ans.

Puis il se dirigea, Rosalie leva la tête et ils s'embrassèrent. Il posa une de ses grandes mains sur le ventre de sa compagne… Délicatement.

- P'tit homme.

- Et si c'est une fille Chéri ?

- Elle restera chez nous A VIE.

Tout le monde ria à ses âneries. Je sentis deux mains se poser autour de ma nuque délicatement, il leva mes cheveux et l'embrassa. Nous étions plus ou moins ensemble. Edward était attentionné et ne me brusquait. Il avait mis le groupe au courant, et tout le monde respectait le choix que nous nous étions imposés. Y aller doucement, prenant notre temps. Ils nous encourageaient tous, sans faire de cinéma. Même Emmett était délicat sur ce sujet. Je souriais donc à cette douce caresse.

- Comment vas-tu Bella ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien mieux, répondit-il en embrassant ma joue. Salut ma Poupée, dit-il en caressant la joue de la petite.

Je la lui déposais dans les bras. Je saluais tout le monde, et Edward me suivit jusqu'au pas de la porte.

- Tu rentres fini techniquement à quelle heure ?

- 7 heures demain matin, et après je suis de repos 48 heures.

- Viens à l'appartement, je partirais un peu plus tard demain.

- Je ne veux pas te dérange, ne déran…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes délicatement.

- Tu ne déranges pas d'accord ? Tu viens, sinon je débarque chez toi demain matin. Fais attention sur la route.

- Promis, dis-je dans un sourire.

Je posais mes lèvres sur la joue, et je me dirigeais vers ma moto. En ce moment j'étais friande de sensations fortes, et ça inquiétait mon petit ami… Je m'esclaffais bruyamment… Petit ami. Je me retournais et vis Edward me regarder curieusement et chuchoter des paroles à la petite Eléa. Je fermais mon blouson, enfilais mon casque ainsi que mes gants. J'insérai la clé, et m'assurais d'être au point mort avant de démarrer. Je fis vrombir le moteur et passais ma première vitesse. J'accélérais assez rapidement et naviguais avec les voitures qui généralement se décalaient à mon passage. Je les remerciais en faisant un signe avec mon pied droit. J'arrivais en moins de 15 minutes à l'hôpital, je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires et m'habillais de ma tenue verte d'interne. J'allais voir Jacob avant de commencer, il me restait 30 minutes.

- Hey, dis-je en ouvrant délicatement la porte.

Je vis Tom endormie sur le fauteuil, alors que Jake l'admirait. J'embrassais délicatement ce dernier sur le front, et je vis qu'il pleurait, je m'inquiétais derechef.

- Tu as mal quelque part, tu veux de la morphine ?

- Non… J'ai peur de le perdre… Constamment. J'ai juste peur.

- Tu es soigné Jacob, ça ira mieux maintenant…

- Tu… Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

J'encaissais le coup. Comment ça je ne pouvais pas comprendre ? Je ne dis rien et plaçais mon stéthoscope. Je lui demandais d'inspirer fortement.

- Très bien, je te laisse.

- Bella…

- Non tu as raison, je ne peux pas comprendre.

Je sortais avant que les paroles ne dépassent la pensée. Bien sûr que si je peux comprendre. Je donnerais tout pour lui, je l'aimais autant que Tom l'aimait. J'étais assez énervée. Je soufflais et me dirigeais vers le secrétariat. Je regardais l'heure 18h57… La soirée allait être longue.

**POV Edward :**

J'étais installé sur mon canapé, mon ordinateur sur les genoux, le portable à portée de mains. Je relisais tous les rapports du légiste. Les tortures étaient les mêmes. Les victimes n'avaient pas de points communs. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre son fonctionnement. Je soufflais et me contrôlais pour éviter d'éjecter l'ordinateur. Cet enfoiré allait s'en sortir. Il était beaucoup trop méticuleux. Je me massais les tempes. Je regardais ma montre et elle m'indiquait 23h57. Je me levais, posais le PC et me dirigeais vers ma cuisine. Je sortais un verre et ma bouteille de whisky. Je ne buvais pas habituellement, mais la cruauté des actes de cet homme… C'était indescriptible. Je rajoutais les glaçons. Je posais mon verre et mis ma tête sur mon bar. BORDEL DE MERDE. Qu'est-ce que je loupais dans cette histoire ? Il fallait que je trouve. Je passais en revue chaque détail, toujours et encore. Quelque chose m'échappait. Il fallait que je me vide l'esprit. Je pris mon blouson, mes clés de voiture et je claquais ma porte. Je dépassais largement la vitesse autorisée, les bureaux entrèrent rapidement dans mon champ de vision. J'allais dans les vestiaires, me déshabillais et enfilais mon short de boxe. Je soufflais et commençais à taper dans le sac de frappe. Il fallait que je me défoule. J'avais juste eu le temps de me bander les poings avant d'avoir le besoin de cogner. Si j'avais ce fils de pute. Si j'avais le fils de pute qui avait touché à Rosalie. Si seulement Bella se confiait à moi. Si seulement je pouvais lui avouer la vérité. Tout venait d'un coup. Un surplus de colère, de haine. Alors je tapais toujours et encore.

**POV Bella :**

Je sortais d'une petite opération, celle du genre bénigne. Une appendicectomie sur une petite de 9 ans. Rien de bien méchant, elle sortirait dans 4 jours. Je laissais l'externe allé rassurer les parents. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de repos et pris un café. J'avais du mal à tenir debout. La fatigue m'oppressait. Seuls mes nerfs me maintenaient. Je vagabondais tranquillement dans les couloirs de la pédiatrie. Ils étaient vides, calmes. Un père sortit d'une des chambre, me salua, et partit vers la cafétéria. Je me postais devant la chambre à Camille, j'ouvrais doucement. Ce que je vis me glaça d'effroi. Camille était assise barbouillée de sang. Elle allait parler, mais elle s'étouffa avec son sang. J'hurlais les infirmières, j'hurlais qu'elles appellent Carlisle. J'appuyais sur les épaules de Camille pour l'allonger alors qu'elle commençait à convulser.

- Allez Camille, tu restes avec moi.

Je pris le matériel, et essayait de l'intuber. Sa trachée était trop fermée. J'essayais une nouvelle fois. Carlisle arriva en courant.

- Tu as essayé deux fois Bella, décale toi…

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger.

- Isabella !

Le ton plus élevé de Carlisle me réveilla. Il essaya et se fut un échec. Il opta donc pour une trachéotomie. Il badigeonna le cou de Camille, incisa et passa le tuyau. L'infirmière mit le ballon et commença à presser. Camille se calma et commença à respirer tranquillement. J'essuyais ses larmes.

- Je vais appeler ta mère.

Elle garda ma main. Carlisle comprit et alla lui-même. Je débarbouillais le visage de Camille, nettoyais un peu son cou, en contournant le tuyau, l'infirmière m'aida à enlever sa chemise pour lui en remettre une autre, et à trois nous réussîmes à changer les draps. Je fis une prise de sang. Puis je m'installais à côté d'elle, et lui caressais le visage.

- Ca va aller d'accord ? Tout va bien aller ma Belle.

Comment pouvais-je la réconforter alors que moi-même je n'y croyais pas. Je retenais mes larmes. J'allais me décharger de ce cas. J'étais beaucoup trop proche de cette patiente. Mes émotions étaient trop touchées. La mère de Camille arriva vite. Elle prit ma place, et je m'éclipsais.

- Je suis désolé Carlisle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella.

- C'est négatif…

- La chimio ne lui fait rien. Je l'ai mise sur la liste des demandeurs de moelle.

- Et les résultats de ma prise de sang ?

- Tu sais bien que c'est long…

Je soufflais, il pressa mon épaule.

- Je vais me décharger de cette patiente.

- Tu n'es pas obligé Bella.

Je le regardais, souriais tristement. Et je partais. A quoi bon. Je m'enfermais dans une chambre vide et pleurais. Je vidais ma colère, ma tristesse, mon impuissance. J'étouffais mes cris dans un oreiller. J'essayais de me calmer. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je séchais mes larmes, et sortais, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Jake. Ce dernier et Tom dormaient, je m'installais sur une chaise et les regardais. J'étais fatiguée. Ma montre indiquait 4h26.

**POV Edward :**

Je sortais de la douche et passais la serviette sur mes cheveux. J'enfilais un boxer noir, un jean's et un polo. J'étais toujours en colère, mais j'étais arrivé à me canaliser. Bella ne devrait pas tarder. Elle m'avait envoyé un message en disant qu'elle accueillait son père et Sue chez elle, qu'elle prenait des affaires, et qu'elle arrivait. Un sourire s'installa sur mes lèvres. J'éteignais mon ordinateur, le rangeais dans un placard. Je vérifiais que mon arme était cachée ainsi que mon insigne. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal de lui mentir. Mais c'était pout son bien. En tout cas j'essayais de m'en convaincre. Je branchais mon Ipod sur mon enceinte et mis Coldplay en fond sonore. J'allais dans la cuisine et commençais à cuisiner. Je fis une pâte à pancakes et fis couler le café. Je pressais des oranges. J'installais le petit déjeuner sur la table basse, je mis les informations mais coupais le son pour laisser la musique. Un léger coup se fit entendre à la porte, je me dirigeais vers elle et l'ouvrais, je vis ma Bella avec une mine pâle, des cernes, au bord de la rupture. Je pris son casque, son sac, posais le tout à terre, et la prenais dans mes bras, je calais sa tête dans mon cou et fermais ma porte avec le pied. Elle souffla et passa ses frêles bras autour de ma taille.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non.

Je la poussais délicatement vers le canapé. Elle enleva ses converses, attacha ses cheveux et s'installa sur le canapé d'angle.

- Ca m'a l'air délicieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Tu serais bon à marier Cullen.

Elle me taquina. Je souris et embrassais le bout de son nez. Je coupais la musique et elle monta le son de la télé. Je lui tendis une tasse de café chaude, et elle fit la mou, je tentais le jus d'orange qui rencontra un vif succès. Elle me remercia.

- Tu pars à quelle heure Edward ?

- J'ai pris ma matinée.

Son sourire me fit fondre.

- Je peux aller me doucher ?

- Fais comme chez toi.

- Fais attention sur je ne le prenne pas au pied de la lettre.

Elle se retourna et fila dans la salle de bain. Je remarquais qu'elle n'avait rien mangé.

**POV Bella :**

Je me déshabillais, je tenais à peine sur mes jambes. Je soufflais et attendais que l'étourdissement passe. Je me mis sous le jet d'eau et savourais la chaleur de l'eau. Au bout de dix minutes je décidais qu'il était temps de sortir. Je m'enroulais dans une serviette et je me dirigeais vers le canapé. L'odeur de nourriture me releva l'estomac. Je grimaçais ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward. Il enleva la nourriture mais l'air soucieux ne le quitta pas. Je lui fis un pâle sourire, il se réinstalla sur le canapé et je posais ma tête sur ses genoux. Il me caressait le cuir chevelu.

**POV Edward :**

Elle venait de s'endormir, délicatement je posais sa tête sur le canapé, me levais, je passais un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, je la relevais et remarquais qu'elle avait perdu du poids, je nous dirigeais vers la chambre, la déposais et la recouvrait de la couverture, j'enlevais mon pantalon ainsi que mon haut, et fermais les stores avec la télécommande. Je l'observais. Elle restait magnifique, mais ses joues s'étaient considérablement creusées, je passais un doigt sur ses cernes, elle bougea légèrement, je la ramenais contre moi et en la touchant je la trouvais chaude. Je pris mon portable qui était sur la table de nuit, et prévenais que je ne serais joignable qu'en cas d'urgence. Je me levais et passa une serviette d'eau froide sous l'eau froide et je le posais sur le front de Bella. Je me réinstallais et je m'endormis à mon tour.

**POV Bella :**

Je me levais en sursaut et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain en courant, je m'accroupissais à côté des toilettes et rendais le si peu que j'avais dans l'estomac, je maintenais mes cheveux sur le côté et vomissais une deuxième fois. Je vis Edward appuyé sur le mur, attendant que je me calme.

- Vas-t-en.

- Hun hun, dit-il dans un mouvement négatif.

Je me relevais, et allais me laver les dents, je m'appuyais sur le meuble en respirant au maximum, je me rinçais la bouche et sursautait en voyant dans le miroir qu'Edward s'était autant rapproché sans que j'en ai conscience. Je me retournais vers lui et sentis le sol se dérober sous mes jambes.

- Hop là.

Il me rattrapa avant que j'embrasse le sol et me porta jusqu'au lit. Je maintenais la serviette qui était autour de mon corps.

- Ton dernier vrai repas remonte à quand Bella ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Mais t'es inconsciente !

- C'est bon Edward !

- Non ce n'est pas bon, comment tu veux que je réagisse quand je vois ton corps ? T'as vu le poids que tu as perdu ? Tu as vu la fatigue que tu accumules ? Et tu veux que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ?

- Je…

Je fondis en larmes. Il avait raison. Je le laissais me coucher, il prit son portable et j'entendis vaguement ce qu'il dit avant de partir dans le pays des songes.

**POV Edward :**

- Merci d'être venu aussi vite Papa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas fiston. Où est-elle ?

- Dans la chambre.

Nous nous dirigions vers la chambre, il me demanda se sortir, j'allais répondre, il me prit de court.

- Edward, tu sors point barre.

Je patientais dons dans le salon comme un lion en cage. Je regardais l'heure toutes les deux minutes. Ce qu'il était long… Après un bon bout de temps… Bon 15 minutes, il sortit ENFIN.

- Je lui mets une semaine de repos forcé. Elle est fatiguée, j'ai fait des prises de sang. Je l'ai mise sous perf'. Tu la nourris bien, tu veilles à ce qu'elle fasse la patiente modèle en prenant les médicaments prescrits et si elle ronchonne tu lui dis qu'elle ne mettra pas un pied dans mon service tant qu'elle ne se soigne pas.

- Ses parents sont en ville.

- Esmée a invité Sue et Charly ce soir, je les préviendrai.

- Merci Papa.

- Au fait ta mère n'est pas au courant pour toi et Bella, je ne lui dirai rien, mais ne tarde pas trop.

J'hochais la tête. Il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. J'entendis mon portable sonner. Je courais pour éviter qu'il ne réveille Bella.

- Allo ? Chuchotais-je.

- On a une nouvelle victime. Et vous la connaissez.

**POV Bella :**

Je me réveillais amorphe, je sentais mon bras engourdi et vis que j'étais sous perfusion, ma main automatiquement allait vers le tuyau pour l'enlever.

- Je serai toi, je ne ferai pas ça.

- Tom ?

- Et oui Chérie ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ton cher et tendre m'a demandé de te surveiller, il a dû partir précipitamment.

- Et Jake ?

- En très bonne compagnie avec ton père.

- Et pourquoi c'est toi qui es là ?

- Parce que je suis l'un des rares qui ne cédera pas quand tu me feras tes yeux doux pour soit enlever ta perfusion, soit pour ne pas prendre tes médicaments, ou autre je ne sais quoi.

- Mais…

- Et oui.

- J'essayerai tout de même tu le sais ?

- Oh oui, mais j'ai une liste d'arguments de taille faite par Edward.

Le salaud ! Je ne le louperai pas à son retour. Je soufflais et m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit. Tom se leva prêt à me retenir si je devais rencontrer le sol.

- Tu veux aller où ?

- A mon bain, grognais-je.

- Ta mauvaise humeur n'aura pas raison de moi Isabella Marie Swan…

Je grommelais alors qu'il me prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne suis pas impotente.

- Je ne t'entends pas.

Il me déposa sur le meuble de la salle de bain, et fit couler l'eau. Je me levais, il sortit de la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte. J'enlevais ma serviette et m'installais dans la baignoire d'angle. J'entendis Tom fredonner.

- Tu veux manger quoiiiiiii ? Ne réponds pas rien, et si j'dois te faire manger de force, je le ferai !

- De la soupe, marmonnais-je.

- HEEEEINNNN ?

- DE LA SOUPE.

Je pensais à l'insulter mais je me retenais. Je ne plongeais pas mon bras perfusé dans l'eau, même si l'envie était fortement présente. Je posais ma tête et me prélassais. Quand soudain une douleur vint me couper le souffle. Je m'asseyais derechef, et une deuxième vague de douleur fit son apparition.

- T… Tom… T..

Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Il arriva tranquillement en sifflotant, et se stoppa en me voyant. Il se précipita, me sortit de l'eau, et nous dirigea vers la chambre, je retenais mal mes larmes. J'avais envie d'hurler de douleur.

- Bella ?

Je commençais à perdre conscience. Je voguais entre deux eaux, je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, la douleur était trop intense…

- Allo ?... Ambulance !... Sang… OUI !... Beaucoup de sang ! BELLA !

_**TADAAAAAA. Ok je suis ENCORE méga giga en retard pour ce chapitre. Il est de piètre qualité, mais je me soigne promis. Je commence à retrouver l'inspiration (oh yeah). Donc j'écris la suite ce soir, mais un LONG chapitre car celui-là est court.**_

_**Je n'ai absolument pas relu ce chapitre… Pas grave hein ?**_


	13. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre!

Par quoi commencer… je me suis faite attendre, sûrement de trop et j'ai énormément d'excuses à vous faire, bien que je ne veux pas trop m'étaler sur ma vie privée.

Que dire ? J'ai des raisons plus ou moins valables pour cette longue absence. Le courant de la vie à vrai dire. J'ai grandi, puis évoluée, ma phase d'écriture de fiction est restée au point mort alors que j'avançais. Mes études, ma famille, les périodes dures puis les meilleures de la vie. Je ne dirais rien de plus. Si ce n'est que j'avais mis l'écriture de côté.

Mais me revoilà. Pour de bon. J'ai en tête toute la tournure que prendra cette fiction et si j'ai le courage, celle d'une prochaine. J'avais écrit la totalité de cette histoire et sur un coup de tête j'ai tout supprimé, car comme je l'ai dit les mentalités évoluent et j'ai trouvé des incohérences en relisant mes premiers chapitres.

Donc tout ça pour vous dire que je suis en train d'écrire, que j'ai de l'imagination à revendre, et que vous devriez trouver prochainement, les futurs chapitres de cette histoire.

Je vous embrasse.

Tendrement, C.

PS : j'essaierai de prendre le temps de vous répondre à toutes et tous !


	14. Chapter 13

_**Voilà, je vous poste directement le 13ème chapitre assez tranquille, mais il en faut bien. Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je me remets tranquillement dans le bain. Merci de me suive encore après cette longue période d'absence.**_

_**« Il devrait y avoir prescription pour le chagrin. Un code stipulant que se réveiller tous les matins en pleurant n'est admis que pendant un mois ».**_

POV Edward :

Mon téléphone vibra pour la troisième fois. Je le laissais de côté. Mon regard était toujours porté sur le corps. Effectivement je connaissais la victime. C'était un ancien camarade. Nous avions été à l'université ensemble. Je serrai les dents. Cet enfoiré devenait plus de plus en plus sadique. Quatre des policiers présents étaient sortis vomir leur petit déjeuner. Mais il avait commis plusieurs erreurs. Il avait laissé son matériel, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Il fallait qu'il fasse un faux pas. Nous l'attendions tous au tournant. Il le fallait…. La presse commençait à mettre son nez dedans. Et là, à cet instant ça deviendrait catastrophique. Cela engendrerait un mouvement de panique. Et de psychose. Surtout de psychose. Je soufflais.

- Que peux-tu me dire ?

- Tu es sur de vouloir entendre ça Edward ?

-Oui.

- Jeune homme de vingt-huit ans, mutilé au niveau des membres inférieurs. Ces derniers ont été brûlés. L'ouverture faite à la cage thoracique a été faite avec précision, ante-mortem.

- Tu veux dire que ce connard l'a éviscéré avant de le tuer ?

- C'est ce qui l'a tué Edward. J'espère que ce pauvre homme est tombé dans l'inconscience à partir d'un certain seuil de douleur… La cause de la mort est techniquement indéfinie, mais je dirai à vue d'œil que c'est la plaie au thorax et la quantité de sang perdu qui sont les causes du décès. Je peux continuer ?

- Oui.

- Ses mains ont été attachées, les poignets portent les marques. Avec une corde, elle a été retrouvée un peu plus loin. Son visage a été calciné. Brûlé au troisième degré. Le feu a été mis post-mortem. La mort doit remonter à 24h environ. Je t'envoie mon rapport au plus vite.

- Tu as ses papiers ?

Il me tendit une poche transparente remplie d'affaires. Je l'ouvrais et pris son portefeuille, je l'ouvris et fermais les yeux en voyant une photo, celle d'une jolie poupée qui devait à peine avoir deux ans, dans les bras de son père. Je vis sa carte professionnelle. Il fallait que je récupère son adresse pour prévenir sa femme.

- Ca va aller Edward ?

- Laisses moi deux minutes.

J'avais envie de frapper ma fureur, hurler ma colère, crier ma rage. Mon portable vibra de nouveau. Je le prenais pour l'envoyer contre le mur face à moi. Mon soulagement fut bref pour se transformer en honte. Je pestais contre moi-même et me traitais d'idiot.

POV Tom :

J'étais avec Jacob. Nous patientons tous les deux en attendant des nouvelles de Bella. J'essayais de nouveau d'appeler Edward. Je tombais directement sur son répondeur cette fois. Jake grogna.

- Incapable de répondre quand il le faut celui-là !

- Il est en intervention Jake !

- Et alors ?

Je ne cherchais même pas à répliquer ou à lui faire comprendre. S'en suivrait une énième dispute. Il voulait que je quitte le FBI. Chose impossible. J'aimais trop ce métier. Au péril de ma vie, malheureusement. Ça pouvait paraître égoïste, ça l'était certainement même. Mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était impensable pour moi. Je soufflais. Jake prit ma main et la serra. Je voyais la peur dans ses yeux, son inquiétude.

- C'est une battante Chéri.

- Je sais Trésor. Je crois que ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'elle a arrêté de prendre son traitement. Je crois… Je crois qu'elle en a simplement marre de tout ça.

Nous savions tous les deux à quel point elle souffrait du fait de ne pas avoir d'enfants.

POV Carlisle :

Je caressais tranquillement la tête de Bella.

- Alors ? Osais-je demander à mon collègue.

- Il n'y a rien d'irréparable.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui enlever son utérus ?

- Non.

Je soufflais. Je savais qu'elle tenait à cette part de féminité. Je me relevais.

- Je vais prévenir ses amis. Merci Robert.

- De rien Carlisle. Puis mine de rien, tout le monde s'est plus ou moins attaché à cette gamine. Je termine et je la referme. Pour ce qui est de la cause de l'hémorragie je ne pourrai pas te dire exactement, du stress et sûrement une infection ou un tissu malade, j'ai fait des prélèvements et nous verrons ça avec les résultats.

Je le remerciais de nouveau puis sortais du bloc opératoire. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de Jacob. Ce dernier et son mari dormaient. Je secouais doucement Tom qui lui, brutalisa son mari.

- Réveilles toi Aurore !

- J'vais te la faire avaler ta Belle aux bois dormants, grogna Jacob en ouvrant les yeux. Alors ?

L'inquiétude était palpable dans la pièce.

- Tout s'est bien passé, ou pratiquement. Elle a fait une hémorragie, c'est pour ça que la quantité de sang perdue fût importante et impressionnante. Robert a réparé tout ça. Maintenant les prochaines quarante-huit heures vont être importantes.

- D'accord.

- Vous avez réussi à joindre Edward ?

- Non. Je pense essayer avec Emmett.

- Je vais m'en occuper dans ce cas !

Tom hocha la tête. Et je les laissais seuls. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon bureau, et vis ma femme. Je la prenais dans mes bras et inspirais fortement son odeur. Je déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Que fais-tu ici Esmée ?

- A toi de me le dire Carlise ?!

La connexion que nous avions me surprenait toujours. Je lui expliquais calmement que Bella avait été hospitalisé. Je la rassurais directement quand je vis la peur dans ses yeux.

- L'opération… Elle s'est bien passée. Nous allons attendre maintenant.

- Charlie et Sue sont à la maison Carlisle. Ils pensent que Bella est toujours chez Edward. Je vais aller les prévenir… Veilles sur elle Carlisle.

- Je te le promets.

POV Bella :

Le bip incessant résonnait, il était désagréable, strident, stressant. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, mes paupières étaient lourdes. Beaucoup trop lourdes. J'avais du mal à les soulever. J'essayais également de bouger, mais tous mes membres étaient engourdis. Je paniquais, le bip lui aussi s'emballa. J'entendis une voix féminine, je me concentrais dessus.

- Bébé, va chercher Carlisle.

Rosalie. Etais-je encore chez Edward ? Une petite voix à l'intérieure savait parfaitement où je me trouvais, mais je refusais de le croire. Je levais tant bien que mal mon bras droit pour aller toucher mon bras gauche. Je sentis plusieurs fils de perfusion. J'ouvrais les yeux brusquement, j'haletais, j'essayais d'enlever ces tubes, fils, aiguilles. Je voulais enlever le tuyau d'oxygène dans ma narine droite.

- Calmes toi Bella. S'il te plait.

Rosalie essayait de me gérer comme elle le pouvait. Je posais une main sur mon bas ventre que je sentais douloureux, mon stress monta d'un cran, il fallait que je sorte. Je passais mes jambes sur le côté du lit, prête à descendre quand deux bras passèrent délicatement autour de mes côtes. Un torse se colla contre mon dos.

- Doucement ma Puce. Je vais t'allonger délicatement, et on va parler de tout ça après. D'accord.

- Oui Edward.

Ma voix était enrouée. Preuve de mon inconscience répétée. Il m'aida et remonta le dossier du lit. Carlisle était resté à côté de la porte. Emmett avait les mains posées sur le ventre de sa femme.

- Oh…

- Te rappelles-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je….

Je fermais les yeux en essayant de me souvenir. Puis tout me revint en mémoire. Tom me demandant ce que je voulais manger, moi hurlant de la soupe. Puis la douleur, une fois, deux fois. Mes mains allèrent automatiquement sur ma cicatrice… Puis le sang…

- Oui. Je me rappelle. Carlisle ?

- Tout va plus ou moins bien. Tu as perdu pas mal de sang. Tu es restée inconsciente cinq jours, c'est ce qui nous a inquiétés. Tout est en place et réparé Bella.

- Merci.

- Maintenant tu vas suivre à la lettre ce que je vais te dire. Tu stoppes ta carrière pendant un mois. J'ai vu avec l'université, ça décalera ta thèse de quelques semaines. Repos forcé. Interdiction de marcher pendant les dix premiers jours. Je veux quelqu'un constamment avec toi. Tu vas te nourrir, correctement, tu as la peau sur les os Bella. Et tu vas suivre le traitement médical sans faute. C'est le médecin qui parle à un patient. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui.

- Maintenant repos.

Rosalie et Emmett restèrent vingt minutes de plus. Ils m'apprirent que Jake était rentré chez lui. Et que me sachant là, bizarrement il n'avait plus voulu sortir, causant les mille misères au personnel. Ils me dirent également que mon père et Sue avaient été là, mais que Sur avait dû repartir suite à une urgence. Mon père était logé chez les Cullen. Ils m'annoncèrent que Jasper, Alice et les jumeaux passeraient un peu plus tard dans la semaine. Puis ils s'en allèrent. Edward se leva, enleva sa veste, déboutonna ses manches de chemise et les roula jusqu'à ses coudes.

- On dirait que tu te prépares à m'affronter.

- Presque. Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit Bella, sache que ce n'est pas une proposition que je te fais, mais une obligation. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à un dossier à la banque, donc dès que tu sors de cette chambre, on ira chez moi, et je prendrai soin de toi. Je vais m'éloigner deux semaines du bureau. Et avant que tu ne t'emportes pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Saches que je suis joignable n'importe quand. Laisses moi prendre soin de toi… S'il te plait.

- D'accord.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Pas de compromis ? De chantage ?

- Non Edward.

- Moi qui avais fait une liste d'arguments…

Il rigola. Ce son m'avait tant manqué. Je me poussais tant bien que mal pour qu'il vienne s'installer à côté de moi. Il enleva ses converse. Baissa le dossier du lit et vint se coucher à côté de moi. Il se mit de côté et posa sa main droite sur ma poitrine.

- J'ai eu tellement peur… Je ne répondais pas aux appels de Tom, j'étais très occupé. Puis quand Emmett est venu, j'ai vu sa tête… J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir répondu. Si tu savais…. Il m'a appris. J'ai tout laissé tomber. Nous sommes venus directement là. Tu étais si pâle si faible… Tu es si faible… Je ne veux pas te perdre Bella. Jure le moi.

- Je te le promets Edward.

Je su à cet instant que j'étais irrévocablement tombée amoureuse Edward Cullen.

POV Edward :

- Je ne crois pas que le fauteuil soit nécessaire.

- C'est ça, ou tu restes ici. Déjà que tu as clairement emmerdé tout l'hôpital pour sortir. Ne fais pas cette tête Isabella ! Tu as rendu chèvre les pauvres infirmières de mon père, les médecins, les aides-soignants. Tout le monde. Je ne te connaissais pas aussi teigne Chérie.

Elle fronça son petit nez que j'embrassais délicatement. Elle aurait dû rester trois jours de plus. Elle avait refusé l'infirmière à domicile disant qu'elle ferait ses soins elle-même. Carlisle avait cédé après avoir fait promettre à Bella qu'au moindre souci elle devait l'appeler sans hésiter. Jacob précisa qu'il passerait très régulièrement pour vérifier l'exactitude des dires de ma Douce.

- Tu as tout ? Demanda Charlie.

- Tout est dans le sac, effectivement.

- D'accord.

Charlie était resté constamment avec elle. Après avoir décidé qu'il avait assez « abusé » de la gentillesse de mes parents, il était partit s'installé dans l'appartement de Bella, le temps qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital.

- Tu embrasseras Sue pour moi Papa ?

- Bien sûr ! Puis saches qu'elle t'attend à la maison de pied ferme !

- Préviens là que je passerai dès que je pourrai.

Il me serra la main puis embrassa sa fille en la prenant délicatement dans ses bras alors qu'elle était toujours assise sur le fauteuil. Elle mit ses mains autour du cou de son père.

- Prends bien soin de ma fille Edward.

- Promis.

Il me tendit les clés d'appartement de Bella et partit. Il croisa Carlisle et ils échangèrent quelques mots.

- Tous tes papiers sont signés Bella.

- Je vous remercie Carlisle.

- Tu peux la ramener Edward.

Je passais la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus mon épaule puis je commençais à pousser le fauteuil sur lequel elle était. Bella salua à peu près tout le personnel. Mon père nous suivait.

- Et pas de bêtises Bella. Donc ce qui comprend l'interdiction de : faire de la moto, de faire de la danse, et encore moins de boxe. Interdiction formelle de tirersur tes points de suture, même si ça te démange, interdit de gratter la croûte de la cicatrice. Interdiction de prendre de bain pour l'instant. Interdiction de sexe aussi. Tu manges correctement et trois repas par jour. Tu bois régulièrement !

- Oui Docteur Cullen.

Il ria pendant que je déposais le sac dans la voiture. Je me dirigeais vers la demoiselle, et je passais un bras sous ses genoux en la tirant délicatement pour que je puisse mettre mon autre bras au creux de ses reins. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Esmée passera vous voir. Et bon courage Edward… Tu en auras besoin !

J'acquiesçais alors que Bella s'indignait allégrement. Je saluais Carlisle et fermais la porte de la voiture alors qu'il prenait le siège et se dirigeait avec vers son lieu de travail. Je passais côté conducteur et je m'installais sur le siège, je me tournais pour croiser le regarde de Bella :

- Maintenant tu es à moi pour deux semaines !

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle roula des yeux. Je sentais que ces quelques jours promettaient d'être folklores.

- J'en peux plus papa, j'ai pas signé pour ça !

- Ah Edward… Tu ne connaissais pas ce côté… épuisant de Bella hein ?

- Elle me rend fou, elle veut marcher, elle me supplie pour prendre un bain, elle me fait les yeux doux pour… enfin elle me fait tout et n'importe quoi !

- Elle prend correctement son traitement !

- Dieu merci oui !

- EDDWWWWWWWAAAARRRD !

- Je te laisse Edward, bon courage fils !

Il raccrocha en rigolant. Traitre. Je soufflais et me dirigeais vers Bella, qu'allait-elle me sortir ?

- Oui Chérie ?

- J'ai envie de cuisiner !

- Tu ne peux pas Bella ! Fais pas ta sale gosse !

- Même si je reste assise ?

- On sait très bien tous les deux que tu ne resteras pas assise !

- Promis ! S'il te plait Edward, j'en ai marre de rester allongé dans ton lit, bien qu'il soit confortable, et encore plus si tu étais nu dedans, mais il faut que je bouge.

- Voilà ce que je te propose Chérie, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle, je vais t'emmener dans la cuisine, après on se douche, et on ira voir Camille !

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sur Bella.

Elle me sourit et me tendit ses bras, je la portais en passant un bras au creux de ses reins et l'autre sous ses jambes. Elle devait éviter de marcher et pour elle, il était hors de question pour elle qu'elle prenne un fauteuil roulant. Arrivés dans la cuisine je la déposais et elle s'installa en grimaçant. Nous n'avions pas réellement parlés de ce qu'il s'était déroulé il y avait quelques jours, ma curiosité n'était pas assouvie, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas la brusquer. Elle m'indiqua comment faire une mousse au chocolat qui nous servirait de dessert ce soir. Puis nous décidions que nous ferions cuir du poisson en papillote ce soir. Nous restâmes une bonne demi-heure dans la cuisine, elle me disant quoi faire, moi en exécutant les tâches.

POV Bella :

- Je reviens, je vais faire couler l'eau chaude.

Il embrassa ma tempe droite et partit dans les couloirs. Je posais mes coudes sur le plan de travail et mis ma tête sur mes main. Il fallait que je lui parle, que je lui avoue ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui devais d'être franche. Je soufflais, comment allais-je lui dire ? Qui voudrait d'une femme incapable de tomber enceinte, n'ayant pas cette part de féminité en elle ? Je me dégoutais, me faisais honte. Je sentis une main glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

- Ca ne va pas ma Bella ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Ca va, je pensais juste, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui fis un sourire et embrassais sa joue rugueuse. Puis la caressais. Il me prit de ses bras comme tout à l'heure et me déposa à côté des lavabos. Je défaisais le lien qui retenait le bas de jogging d'Edward et il glissa le long de mes jambes. Edward était fixé sur la baignoire…

- Edward… Edward… Chéri…

- J'ai eu tellement peur Bella, comme si on m'arrachait un membre… Comme si on m'arrachait mon cœur. Je tiens tellement à toi, je n'ai même pas les mots Bella, je ne m'imagine plus sans toi. Je sais que ça peut paraître tôt. Mais avec toi c'est comme une évidence. Quand je suis avec toi je suis plus calme, ma respiration est plus calme, mais mon cœur bat plus vite. Il bat pour toi Bella. Je… Je… Voir cette baignoire… Quand je suis rentré chez moi après être venu te voir à l'hôpital le premier jour, après ton opération, la salle de bain était telle qu'ils l'avaient laissé en t'emmenant. Tu aurais vu tout ce sang…. Et me dire qu'il t'appartenait…

Et je vis que je le perdais, il était dans ses pensées, trop loin dans ses pensées, je vis la tristesse, la douleur, l'horreur dans ses yeux… Je caressais sa joue et tournait délicatement sa tête vers moi, je posais mon front contre le sien, et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

- Pars de là où tu es Edward, reviens-moi… S'il te plait. Un jour j'arriverai à te dire tout ce que je ressens, mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est trop intense, je n'ai jamais vécu ça… Mais j'arriverai à te le dire, je te le promets.

Il me sourit et je vis ses yeux de nouveau éclater. Il enleva son tee-shirt et fit lui aussi glisser son bas de jogging, il m'aida à enlever mon débardeur noir et mon soutient gorge. Je poussais mes fesses sur le rebord et il me mit debout, il insinua ses mains sous mon shorty et le fit descendre, je rougissais et il fit de même avec son sous-vêtement. Je décollais doucement mon pansement et Edward le jeta.

- Tu veux faire quelques pas ?

J'hochais la tête, il me tenait par la taille et nous allâmes sous l'eau de sa douche à l'italienne, la buée avait commencé à épaissir l'air, nous soufflâmes à l'unisson sous la chaleur de l'eau. Il prit le gel douche, mit une noisette dans sa main et frotta cette dernière contre moi. Il commença par les mains, puis les bras en remontant aux clavicules. Il lava mon dos, puis mon buste et contourna mon pansement, il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement propre, la délicatesse de ses gestes m'émouvait. Il se lava rapidement et se rinça. Depuis qu'il avait regardé la baignoire, je ne le sentais pas totalement avec moi. Il était dans son monde. Je le voyais. Il sortit et m'annonça qu'il allait préparer le lit pour les soins. Il avait décréter que c'est lui qui changerait mon pansement, je le laissais faire car je savais que ça le rassurais de voir ma cicatrice se modifier peu à peu. Il revint me chercher, je coupais l'eau et fis deux pas vers lui. Il m'attrapa et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes je sentais sa détresse, j'essayais de lui exprimer l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui par ce contact. Il se recula et me fit un mince sourire. Je m'essuyais ou du moins tentait puisque j'étais limité dans mes mouvements.

- Tu veux mettre quoi sur ton joli corps aujourd'hui ?

- Joli corps il faut le dire vite fait et en fermant les yeux, riais-je. Je sais que je ne ressemble plus à grand-chose depuis que j'ai perdu du poids. Mon slim noir, sans ceinture, car ça me serre trop et mon haut vert d'eau.

- Celui avec le décolté ?

Son sourire se fit plus suggestif. Je riais, il me cria qu'il s'occupait de mes sous-vêtements. Il revient et m'habilla.

- Je suis totalement dépendante.

- Ce n'est pas pour me déranger, j'aime m'occuper de toi.

- Tu es adorable Edward.

Il s'habilla d'un pantalon beige et d'un polo noir. Ce qu'il était sexy bordel. Il me porta et il nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre, il me coucha sur le lit, souleva mon tee-shirt et descendit légèrement mon jeans qui n'était pas fermé. Il désinfecta la plaie doucement, il vérifia mes points, mit de la crème pour éviter une trop grosse cicatrice et posa de nouvelles compresses qu'il scotcha. Je le remerciais, il embrassa mon nombril et m'aida à me rhabiller.

- On se prépare Bella ?

- Oui, et on pourra peut-être prendre un café avec Charlie !

- Quelle bonne idée, au pire on se donne rendez-vous à la villa ?

- Si ta mère est d'accord, ça me va.

Il appela sa mère qui se fit une joie. Nous avions donc rendez-vous à 16 heures chez Esmée et Carlisle.

- En route ?

- Oui, allons voir Camille.

POV Tueur :

- Alors ma Jolie, tu as voulu t'enfuir ? Hein hein, tu n'aurais pas dû. Je vais être obligé de te punir… Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non s'il vous plait, par pitié, je… je ne dirai rien, s'il vous plait.

- Ne pleures pas ma Belle, après tu pourras dormir… Tu connais le sommeil éternel ? Je vais te l'offrir, mais pas tout de suite, j'ai d'autres projets pour nous.

Je bâillonnais Kelly alors qu'elle essayait de se débattre bien qu'enchaîner sur la table en métal. Elle était nue et avait les pieds dans des étriers. Je l'avais déshabillé pour la nettoyer, elle devait être propre ! J'emmenais la table à roulette avec moi et me plaçais entre ses jambes, elle devait être totalement propre.

- Ne bouges pas, je ne voudrais pas te couper, je n'aime pas les poils pubien. Je préfère quand c'est tout doux.

Je me mis à rire, elle essaya de nouveau de bouger, je grognais, je pris le rasoir et la mutilais à l'intérieur de la cuisse… Elle pleura de plus belle.

- Maintenant tu vas être bien sage, compris ?

Elle hocha la tête. Je rasais donc son pubis ainsi que ses lèvres, puis je sortis une grande et épaisse aiguille, le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

POV Edward :

Il était 01h32, j'étais sur mon ordinateur à lire mes mails, l'affaire piétinait et ça me rendait fou. Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Le visage des victimesapparaissaient de manière floue. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers ma chambre, Bella était allongée sur le dos sur la couette, mon tee shirt était remonté au -dessous de sa poitrine. Sa respiration était haletante, ses sourcils froncés, elle faisait souvent des cauchemars, le même à ce que je comprenais quand elle parlait dans son sommeil, je m'allongeais à côté d'elle, elle sursauta avant d'ouvrir les yeux puis se tourna avec difficulté vers moi, elle caressa mes cernes. Elle se rallongea sur le dos et je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine, écoutant son cœur battre calmement. Ce son était merveilleux, ce son me ramenait à la réalité, à ma réalité. Bella était là, avec moi, elle allait mieux, elle guérissait…

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Je descendis mon regard vers son pansement, et passais délicatement mes doigts dessus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et me dit :

- Je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfants.

POV Bella :

La bombe était lancée.

* * *

_**Tidiiiiiiim. Voilà. Petite surprise, je vous le poste ce soir, c'était le moins que je puisse faire. Je ne me suis pas relue, je suis désolée, mais mes cours m'attendent sagement !**_

_**Je vous embrasse et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**Tendrement, C.**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Lily (Guest) : J'espère que tes 4h de philos sont passées assez vite ! Surtout vu l'heure à laquelle j'ai reçu ton message, le réveil a dû être haut en couleur . Je te remercie d'ailleurs pour ce message, je suis heureuse de voir de « nouvelles têtes » malgré cette longue période d'absence, et si ce style d'écriture te plait, c'est encore mieux !**_

_**Enfin bref, j'vais pas m'étendre, mais merci, du fond du cœur, merci !**_

_**Voici le chapitre 15 (bon pour l'instant c'est une page blanche mais j'vais taper hein !), je ne sais pas trop la longueur qu'il fera, j'aimerai vous éviter un pavé de 20 000 mots, mais on verra jusqu'où je vais pousser !**_

_**Des bisous !**_

POV Edward :

Elle m'avait expliqué et j'étais parti, trop énervé, je sais que j'aurai dû rester, mais ma colère allait exploser et ça ne se ferait pas devant elle. J'avais pris mes clés et j'avais tout simplement claqué la porte, bruyamment, puissamment en ayant jeté des lampes et cadres, en ayant tapé contre le mur y laissant la trace de mon poing . Elle m'avait demandé, non supplié de resté, elle pleurait, mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors je courais, je ne sais pas où j'allais, je ne regardais pas grand-chose, mais j'y allais en me remémorant cette nuit…

Flash-back :

- Je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant.

A vrai nous dire nous en n'avions jamais parlés. Mais avoir des enfants avec Bella aurait été une chose naturelle, je ne me voyais pas ne pas être père, ce fut un premier coup à encaisser. Que devais-je dire… « Je suis désolée Bella » ou « Ne t'inquiète pas Bella » ? Je pris une grande respiration.

- Racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je vis dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Ce fut ma première erreur.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une excellente idée Edward.

- Je pense que si.

Le ton que j'avais employé fut ma deuxième erreur. J'avais besoin de comprendre. Elle essaya de se relever pour se mettre en position assise dans le lit et je l'aidais, je mis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et l'incitait à commencer.

- Mon cauchemar à commencer peu avant le décès de Renée. Enfin de ma mère. Après le divorce de mes parents, je voyais régulièrement mon père. Mais Phil, le mari de ma mère nous a éloigné, me disait que mon père ne faisait que par courtoisie, qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Les coups de fils que nous nous passions étaient surveillés par cet homme, je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire de travers, sinon c'était le drame. Mais devant ma mère il me disait que Renée et lui allaient bien s'occuper de moi, que c'était mieux ainsi, et Renée était tellement sous son emprise.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

- Après que ma mère m'ait annoncé son cancer, mon monde commença à basculer vers l'enfer. Elle me l'a dit que très tard, et mourut peu de temps après et Phil commença son petit jeu durant ce peu de temps. Mes études étaient tout ce qui me restait puisque Phil me disait sans cesse que Charlie m'avait oublié, qu'il avait refait sa vie loin de moi. Ce fût le début de ma déchéance. Tout ce que je faisais n'était jamais assez bien pour Phil, il fallait toujours plus, toujours mieux, alors au début c'était une petite réflexion, puis deux, puis une gifle et les premiers coups tombèrent. Il est vite monté en puissance, et quelques jours après les premiers coups, ce fût les attouchements. Ce n'était pas grand-chose me disais-je, je devais supporter ça sans rien dire, c'était sa façon de m'aimer, puis après tout il ne me restait plus que lui… Du moins c'est ce qu'il m'avait mis dans le crâne. J'ai voulu me rebeller une fois, il m'a frappé, violemment, je suis tombée inconsciente et quand je me suis réveillée…

- Continues ta phrase Bella, dis-je les poings et la mâchoire serrés alors qu'elle me regarda avec un regard que je n'avais jamais vu chez elle.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne…

- Bella !

- Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais sur le ventre, le bassin surélevé… Ce fut mon premier rapport sexuel. Je le détestais, ma mère mourrait et lui était là, sur moi… Le soir de l'enterrement de Renée je suis partie de chez moi, j'ai bu, j'avais besoin d'oublier ma douleur, ma colère, ma haine. J'ai couché avec un garçon. Je ne savais pas qui c'était, nous nous ne sommes jamais revu. Je suis tombée enceinte. C'était un petit grain d'espoir dans ma misérable vie. Je travaillais comme une folle à la fac, je rentrais le plus tard possible à la maison pour partir tôt le matin. La plus part de temps il n'était pas là. Un soir en rentrant il m'a demandé de me préparer, que je devais cacher mes bleus, qu'il allait me présenter à du monde. Le monde en question ? Un jeune homme et ses parents. Il voulait que je me marie avec ce premier. En rentrant nous avons eu une violente altercation et ça a dérapé. J'ai hurlé que je le détestais, que je ne voulais pas me marier avec cet homme, que ce n'était pas mon père, il a levé sa main pour me frapper et la voiture a déviée en même temps, il était tellement en colère qu'il n'a rien vu venir. Un camion nous est rentré dedans de plein fouet. J'ai fermé les yeux très fort et en les rouvrant nous avions la tête à l'envers, lui avait ce regard sur moi, un regard de mort, il avait été tué sur le coup, alors que je n'avais pas eu cette chance, j'ai voulu bougé, mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'avais mal, une personne est apparu près de moi et m'a tenu la main me disant de ne pas bouger, que tout irait bien. En regardant l'endroit où j'avais mal je vis qu'un très gros morceau de pare-brise m'avait littéralement cloué sur place, il était niché en moi. J'avais peur, froid, mal. Quand je suis arrivée à l'hôpital, les médecins, ton père, m'ont mis sous coma artificiel, j'avais un hématome important à niveau du crâne, il se résorba en quelques jours. Le bébé n'a pas survécu au pare-brise qui c'était logé dans mon utérus. Ils avaient dû m'ouvrir à cause de l'hémorragie. Un des chirurgiens était pour m'enlever l'utérus, l'autre non. Des fois je me dis qu'ils auraient dû… je garde cette part de féminité mais je ne pourrai jamais porter la vie, alors à quoi bon… Un médecin m'a dit que j'avais plus de chance de gagner deux fois de suite au loto que d'avoir des enfants. Je l'ai détesté. Lui, Phil, ma mère. Tout le monde à vrai dire. A mon réveil à l'hôpital mon père était là. En parlant nous avons compris que Phil nous avait éloigné pour avoir un contrôle total sur moi. Voilà pourquoi je ne pourrais pas avoir d'enfant Edward.

Fin du flash-back.

J'étais parti. Je venais de connaître mon deuxième coup dur et commettre ma troisième erreur. Je m'étais arrêté sur un banc, dans un parc, je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

- Je sais ce que c'est, me dit Emmett, tu mettras du temps avant de t'en remettre, ta colère sera démesuré envers tout ce qui concernera Bella, et un jour tu verras qu'elle sera prête à avancer si tu l'es toi aussi.

- J'ai des envies de meurtres Em', me dire que ce fils de pute l'a touché…

- Tout comme j'en ai envers Royce. Et s'il venait à refaire surface je défendrais Rose au péril de ma vie sans me poser de question. C'est la femme de ma vie, la mère de nos enfants, je ferai tout pour elle.

- Elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants Emmett…

- Vous adopterez. Tu donneras de l'amour à un enfant qui en aura autant besoin que si c'est toi qui l'avait fait non ? Il y a toujours des solutions Edward. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas réagir maintenant il sera trop tard. Pour elle, pour toi, pour vous… C'est ton âme sœur Edward. Ouvres les yeux.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- Rosalie savait que Bella cachait un lourd passé. Quand elles ont été à Forks Bella lui dit… En rentrant Rose était bouleversée mais ne m'a rien dit. Bella a envoyé un message à Rose tout à l'heure. Je lui ai donné les clés de chez toi pour qu'elle aille la voir. Dans le regard de Rosalie j'ai compris. J'ai compris que Bella et Rose étaient rongées par le même mal.

- Ca me bouffe Emmett, comment je suis censé la toucher ? La regarder ? Lui parler ?

- Tu fais comme avant. Ne change pas ta façon de te comporter, ça sera d'autant plus dur pour vous. Parles lui. Avoue-lui ta vraie fonction. Parles lui de toi. Qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est tout aussi importante à tes yeux que tu l'es pour elle. Mais ne sois pas différent. Jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive.

- Tu sais que je donnerai ma vie pour elle… Savoir qu'elle a autant souffert et que je ne peux rien faire…

- Allèges ses maux. Dis-lui ce que tu me dis. Dis-lui simplement que tu l'aimes. Parles avec ton cœur. Votre avenir en dépend. Ne te détourne pas d'elle. Ne la regarde jamais différemment, ne la touche pas différemment, ne lui fais pas l'amour en essayant de penser à comment tu es censé la toucher, elle te le dira si elle se sent mal dans une position ou une autre. Parles en lui. Sois près d'elle quand elle aura ses cauchemars. Surtout qu'elle vient de t'en parler, ils seront donc récurrents. Tu sais, j'essaie de te donner des conseils, mais reste toi-même. Quand Rose m'a avoué son passé, j'ai ruiné notre appartement, elle a eu peur, peur de moi, peur que je ne voulais plus d'elle, elles se disent qui voudrait d'une femme salie ? Je suis sorti prendre l'air. Et je suis revenue. Avec une bague et un bouquet de roses. J'ai promis à Rosalie que plus aucunes personnes ne lui fera de mal, je lui ai promis la sureté, la fidélité, l'amour, une famille, ma vie. Je lui ai promis le monde.

- Je… J'ai besoin de taper Emmett.

- Alors allons-y.

Il m'emmena dans notre salle d'entraînement. Et je cognais. Aussi dur que mes poings pouvaient, aussi longtemps que mon souffle le permettait, Emmett avait de plus en plus de mal à contrer mes coups, j'avais la rage, la rage me collait au corps, la haine me rendait aveugle, la douleur étouffait mon cœur. A un moment Emmett me plaqua au sol, je n'essayais même pas de me débattre, j'étais dans un état lamentable.

- Ne change pas Edward, fais le pour toi, fais le pour nous, mais surtout fais le pour Isabella.

Son nom sonna dans mon crâne et résonna.

- Ca va Emmett, je peux me relever.

Il souleva son poids et nous remit debout. Je le regardais et le pris dans mes bras.

- Merci.

Il hocha la tête. Maintenant tous les deux nous étions liés. Liés par nos femmes. Nous nous dirigions vers la voiture d'Emmett, quand nous fûmes arrivés devant chez moi, je montais les escaliers avec beaucoup de lenteur. Si elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Après tout j'étais parti. Emmett me poussa délicatement, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, je me dirigeais sagement vers ma chambre. Rosalie était couchée près de Bella. Celle-ci s'était endormie, en boule, contre le ventre de Rosalie. Cette dernière se leva délicatement et me serra dans ses bras, les larmes coulant. Ils sortirent de chez moi. Me laissant seul. Nous laissant seuls. Je pris une douche rapidement, enfilais un boxeur et me dirigeais vers la femme que j'aimais. Je mis un drap sur elle et embrassait son front. Elle était chaude, c'était de ma faute. Elle était trop stressée. Je partis m'installer sur le canapé. Je n'étais pas sûr que de me voir dès son réveil serait une idée laborieuse. J'étais donc allongé dans le noir, je fixais le plafond. Je réfléchissais aux paroles de mon frère. Devais-je lui avouer maintenant mon véritable métier ? Je lui avais menti après tout, ça ne ferait peut-être qu'envenimer la situation. Je n'arriverai décidément pas à dormir. Je ramassais les dégâts que j'avais causés. Il me faudrait sûrement un patch mural pour le trou. Je me maudissais. Je pris un verre, mis une bonne rasade de whisky dedans et le but d'une traite, je recommençais une deuxième fois et décidais qu'il était temps de dormir, ou du moins d'essayer. Mon portable indiquait 4h27.

Un bruit sourd me réveilla, je me levais un sursaut. Bella ! Pensais-je. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la chambre mais m'arrêtais en plein milieu du couloir en voyant Bella étendu sur le sol. En deux pas je fus près d'elle.

- Bella ? Chérie ? Tu as mal ?

- Je voulais juste prendre une douche. Juste ça. Mais non. Même ça je n'y arrive pas. Je me dégoûte.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? Lui demandais-je alors que je la prenais dans mes bras.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais là.

Je nous emmenais dans la chambre, le réveil me dit qu'il était 6h35.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, il était là, j'ai eu peur…

Elle commençait à paniquer. Je prenais sa tête entre mes mains et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Je savais que c'était le moment.

- Je t'aime Bella, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Tu auras le droit de me quitter après, de partir, de me détester, mais laisses-moi parler. Lui dis-je en ouvrant le tiroir de ma table de nuit et en sortant ma plaque et mon calibre 9. Je ne fais pas partie d'une quelconque banque. Je ne suis pas PDG de qui que ce soit. Je suis bien bras droit. Bras droit du directeur du FBI. J'y suis agent là-bas depuis plus de 5 ans. Ainsi que Tom, Emmett, et autre. Je voulais te protéger de ce monde-là. Ou du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre. J'ai voulu te le dire dès le premier soir, car je savais que tu serais une personne importante dans ma vie. Je savais que tu serais la personne importante. Celle qui chamboulerait tout sur son passage. Celle qui me ferait changer, qui me rendrait meilleur. Et d'un côté me taire sur ça, c'était te maintenir en dehors de ce monde de brut. De mort. C'était ne pas t'impliquer dedans. C'était ne pas t'inquiéter car chaque soir que Dieu fait je pourrai ne pas rentrer. Je t'aime Bella, je donnerai ma vie pour toi, et si je pouvais changer le passé, je ferai les choses différemment pour toi, pour nous. Mais je suis ce que je suis. J'aime ce que je fais, j'aime mon métier. Nous sauvons tous les deux des vies De manières différentes. Et je sais aussi que je n'arriverai pas à quitter ce que je fais. Parce que ça fait partie de moi. C'est une partie de moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir inventé cette histoire de banque, mais je pensais que tu serais plus protégée en croyant ça. J'avais tort, car le seul moyen de te protéger c'est de te dire la vérité. Celle qui est dure à dire et dure à entendre. Tu m'as fait confiance en m'avouant ce qu'il s'était passé, je te fais confiance en t'avouant ce que je suis réellement.

Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Elle prit ma main l'embrassa et se tourna me faisant dos. Je vis son corps secoué de sanglots, je collais mon torse contre elle et enroulait mes bras autour d'elle.

- Je suis si fatiguée Edward. J'ai tellement mal, au corps, au cœur…

- Chut mon Amour, je suis là.

Elle pleura pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de s'endormir. Je la berçais contre moi. Je savais qu'à cet instant je tenais dans mes bras la femme de ma vie. La mère de mes futurs enfants. Adoptés ou non. Je savais que c'était elle. Elle était mon évidence.

POV Emmett :

Rosalie s'était endormie sur le chemin du retour. Je caressais doucement sa joue et elle ouvra les yeux. Ses beaux yeux étaient encore bouffis par les larmes. Je descendis de la voiture, fis le tour et ouvrais la porte à ma Rosie, elle me tendit ses bras, se tourna et enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, je mis mon bras sous ses fesses et fermais la voiture. J'ouvris la porte de la maison et déposais les clés sur le meuble de l'entrée. Je nous dirigeais directement vers la salle de bain, avec difficultés j'enlevais les ballerines de ma femme et elle posa ses pieds à terre. Je mis l'eau du bain à couler, et nous nous déshabillâmes mutuellement, je l'aidais à monter dans la baignoire où elle s'asseyait puis se décala pour que je me mette derrière elle, je fis passer mes jambes à côté des siennes et mes mains sur son ventre.

- Tu es tellement attentionné Emmett.

- Je prends soin de ma petite femme chérie.

- Je t'aime mon Amour.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon Trésor.

- Tu m'aimes comment ?

- Jusqu'aux étoiles, disions-nous à l'unisson.

C'était notre phrase à nous. Elle posa ses mains sur les miennes. La maison était calme, les seuls bruits présents étaient ceux de nos respirations et de l'eau qui coulait. Je savais que Rose réfléchissait à ce soir en repensant à son passé.

- Restes avec moi Bébé.

- Je n'irai nulle part où tu ne seras pas Emmett, c'est une promesse.

Je caressais délicatement son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir doucement.

- Tu m'aimeras toujours quand je serai grosse ?

- Même si tu pesais actuellement 20 kilos de plus je t'aimerai Rose, tu es magnifique mais ce qui est là, dis-je en touchant son cœur, c'est encore plus merveilleux.

- Tu feras un père formidable et merveilleux. Et même quand j'aurai des vergetures ?

Je coupais l'eau, et me levais en emmenant Rosalie avec moi.

- Je t'aime, et t'aimerais toujours, qu'importe ton physique, et je vais te le prouver de la plus vieille manière qui soit.

Elle me sourit et je nous emmenais vers la chambre.

POV Edward :

Cela faisait cinq jours que j'avais parlé à Bella, et cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle était dans un état second. Elle dormait, mangeait, se rendormait, je changeais ses pansements. Voilà à quoi nos journées ressemblaient. J'étais sur les nerfs, stressé, j'avais peur. Peur de la perdre définitivement. Je la voyais se balader pour aller dans la cuisine. Le seul point positif à son état c'est que physiquement elle reprenait du poil de la bête. Ses joues creuses se redessinaient, ses côtes étaient moins saillantes. Elle ressemblait plus à la Bella que j'avais connu il y avait plusieurs mois déjà. Je souriais aux souvenirs de notre rencontre. D'ailleurs j'avais promis à Alice de passer.

- Bella ? Je vais aller voir Alice et Jasper.

Elle hocha la tête, je me levais d'énervement avec l'envie de la secouer pour qu'elle me parle, au lieu de ça je partis en claquant la porte.

POV Bella :

Quand la porte fût fermée, enfin claquée, je glissais contre le meuble. Cinq jours. C'était long. Et c'était de ma faute. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, comment faire confiance à une personne qui avait mentit. Je pris mon portable.

- Allo ?

- Rosalie ?

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'arrive.

Je reniflais de manière peu élégante et elle raccrocha, au moins elle était direct. Dix minutes plus tard elle entra sans frapper et me trouva dans la cuisine. Elle s'installa près de moi et prit ma main gauche dans sa main droite.

- Il m'a mentit.

- Je sais.

- Et je lui en veux.

- Je sais aussi.

- Et je l'aime.

- Quand Emmett m'a avoué travailler au FBI, j'ai littéralement pété un plomb et je suis partie. J'ai pensé que c'était un homme comme les autres, qu'il m'avait menti, et j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir. Il avait tant fait pour moi que ça ne devait pas être anodin, alors je suis revenue le lendemain, j'étais calmé et il m'avait attendu du moment où j'étais partie à celui où je suis revenue sur le canapé, sans bouger, il avait peur que je ne revienne pas, je lui ai demandé de me pardonner et je lui ai dit que j'étais prête à écouter ses explications. Je ne vais pas te refaire le même topo que tu as eu il y a quelques jours par Edward, mais il avait fait ça pour me protéger quitte à ce que ce soit terminé entre nous. Il a préféré se sacrifier. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait peur pour ma sécurité maintenant que j'étais au courant et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne m'avait rien dit directement. Que j'étais encore fragile pour l'accepter. Alors oui j'ai peur chaque matin lorsqu'il part, et je le remercie d'être rentré en vie chaque soir. Mais il aime ce qu'il fait. Je sais que si je lui demandais il arrêterait sans poser de questions ni conditions, mais je ne le ferai pas. Il est fait pour ce métier, et je sais qu'il a pris toutes les dispositions pour nous protéger bébé et moi s'il lui arrivait quoi ce soit. Mais j'évite d'y penser.

- J'aimerai avoir ta force et ton courage.

- Tu les as Bella. Tu travailles dans un milieu pédiatrique. Tu t'es battu pour en arriver là. Tu es indépendante, et courageuse. Mais quoi que tu choisisses, fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi et non pour Edward. Sois égoïste, tu as trop pensé aux autres.

- Je l'aime.

- Alors fais ce qu'il faut pour lui dire.

- Tu as raison. Tu veux bien rester et m'aider à préparer quelque chose ? J'aimerai lui dire tout ce que je ressens ce soir.

Elle me souriait et m'aida à me relever, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain, je m'étais douchée le matin donc je n'avais pas à changer mes pansements. Elle alla chercher un des tabourets hauts de la cuisine et je m'installais dessus.

- Tu as repris des joues, des couleurs Bella. Et des seins.

Nous éclations de rire. Mais elle avait entièrement raison. Elle démêla mes cheveux pour que les boucles se définissent correctement. Elle me pouponna et alla chercher une robe légère grise et des sous-vêtements de la même couleur en dentelle.

- Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le droit aux rapports sexuels ?

- A d'autres, tu es médecin tu sais très bien ce que tu peux faire ou non. Puis ton médecin n'est pas censé être au courant non plus !

- Celui qui m'a privé est Carlisle !

- Bah raison de plus.

N'étant pas pudique, elle m'aida à me déshabiller entièrement et puis à enfiler mes sous-vêtements et ma robe. Puis tout doucement nous allâmes dans la cuisine, pendant que Rose cuisinait, je créais une ambiance cocon. Je mettais des bougies, je mis deux flûtes ainsi que le couvert sur la table, le champagne était au frais. Rosalie prépara un plat simple, des pâtes à la carbonara.

- Edward ne devrait pas tarder, je vais te laisser.

- Merci pour tout Rosalie, merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Tu es une personne formidable.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et je fis de même, elle me fit un petit signe de la main puis sortit.

POV Edward :

Je croisais Rosalie dans les escaliers et m'inquiétais directement :

- Bella ?

- Ca va Edward, et tout ira pour le mieux, crois-moi.

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre les escaliers Rose.

- Tu es bien pire qu'Emmett, rigola-t-elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de continuer sa descente. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je soufflais un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et fut scotché par la douceur que dégageait la pièce, et la sérénité de Bella.

- Je pense qu'il faut que nous parlions Edward.

Elle s'appuyait contre le canapé, j'avais peur qu'elle tombe alors je me dirigeais vers elle et nous nous installions sur ce dernier.

- Je sais que j'ai mal réagit Edward, j'avais besoin de temps mais pas à tes dépends. Je t'aime. C'est puissant, c'est indescriptible, c'est juste toi. Et je suis désolée, réellement désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces derniers jours.

Je posais son front contre le mien, je ressenti une explosion en moi. Indescriptible. Fort. A me couper le souffle. Je l'embrassais, à y perdre ma vie, je la caressais, je touchais sa peau si douce.

- Je t'aime Isabella.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Et à cet instant rien n'aurait pu me rendre plus heureux. Je me sentais bien, je me sentais entier, et libre.

- Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes Bella.

Elle souriait, se leva en me tendant sa main, je la suivais dans la cuisine, je l'aidais à porter les plats, puis mis un fond sonore en aléatoire sur l'enceinte de mon portable.

POV Extérieur :

A cet instant une personne externe aurait vu deux âmes se lier, et ce pour l'éternité. Elle aurait vu un amour pur, inconditionnel, fort et puissant. Qui survivrai aux futures épreuves, aux futurs coups durs. A tout finalement. Edward lia ses mains avec celles de Bella, une énergie circulait entre eux, une aura les enveloppait, ils étaient seuls au monde. Seuls et amoureux. Et c'est tout ce qui leur fallait. Ils parlèrent de tout et rien, abordant le travail d'Edward qui répondait en toute franchise à Bella qui écoutait attentivement. Le cœur de Bella s'emballa souvent aux réponses de son cher et tendre, quand elle pensa à ces mots elle souriait, faisant vibrer les étincelles dans les yeux d'Edward. Edward… Cet homme, ce loup si solitaire qui avait devant lui son présent et son futur. Il devrait se battre pour continuer ces instants de bonheur. Parce que si Bella et Edward feraient tout pour être simplement heureux, le destin en avait décidé autrement.

POV Edward :

- Fais-moi l'amour Edward, aimes moi.

Je vis dans ses yeux la détermination. Elle savait qu'elle le pouvait, je me levais et nous emmenais vers la chambre. Je fermais délicatement la porte, mais la musique se faisait encore entendre, les lumières de la ville illuminait la chambre, elle était dos à moi. Délicatement je fis descendre les bretelles de sa robe non sans avoir embrassé ses épaules, je remontais ses cheveux et fis de même dans sa nuque. Sa peau était si douce. Si chaude. Je mis mes mains sur ses flancs et fis glisser la robe sur ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à terre. Je caressais la peau de son ventre, Bella posa sa tête sous ma clavicule me laissant voir le sourire qu'elle arborait. Elle emmêla nos doigts avant de les porter à sa bouche et embrasser chacun des miens. Elle se retourna et m'enleva mon haut qui finit à mes pieds, je fis descendre mon pantalon également. Sa peau paraissait pâle face à la lumière que nous offrait la lune. Je caressais sa joue alors qu'elle posa sa tête dans la paume de main, elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait si reposée, si sereine à cet instant. La beauté de cette image me frappa de plein fouet. J'approchais mes lèvres et l'embrassais, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la soulevais alors qu'elle entourait ma taille de ses jambes et je m'asseyais sur le lit. Elle posa ses pieds sur le matelas et caressa mon torse, ses yeux dans les miens rendit cet instant plein de douceur. Je dégrafais son soutient gorge et pris ses seins en coupe, j'eus le plaisir de constater qu'ils avaient repris leur volume initial, elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et d'une impulsion se leva, je glissais donc son bas en dentelle et me soulevais pour enlever le mien. Je l'allongeais sur le lit et m'installais sur elle, elle écarta ses jambes pour me laisser de la place. Elle caressa mes joues, agrippa mes cheveux et me força, bien que je sois consentant, à l'embrasser, je sus à cet instant et entrais en elle, délicatement, nos râles de plaisir se mélangèrent pour ne faire qu'un. Nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux et j'entamais un doux mouvement de vas et viens alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de mes cuisses. Les mots n'étaient pas assez puissants pour décrire cet instant. Aucunes paroles n'étaient échangées, mais la délicatesse de nous mouvements suffisait à nous faire comprendre. Elle baisa mon épaule gauche, mon cou, ma mâchoire. Elle chuchota au creux de mou cou d'accélérer, ce que je fis avec plaisir. L'entendre gémir me rendit fou, je faisais attention à ne pas appuyer mon bassin sur le sien, alors que ses petites mains appuyèrent sur mes reins pour me coller à elle. Elle se cambra me laissant le loisir d'embrasser sa gorge, la naissance de ses seins également. Nous étions proches tous les deux.

- Je t'aime.

Cette simple phrase, ces simples mots avaient été dit en même temps, déclenchant nos orgasmes respectifs. Je roulais et elle se retrouva sur moi. Je ne voulais aucunement l'écraser. La sueur de nos corps se mélangeant elle posa sa tête contre mon torse alors qu'une de mes mains démêlait ses cheveux et l'autre longeait sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frissonna, je nous installais sous la couette et nous restâmes ainsi, collés. Heureux. Connaissant le bonheur. Celui d'une histoire sans fin.

POV Bella :

Le soleil caressait délicatement ma peau, ce qui me réveilla. Mon dos était contre le torse d'Edward alors que ses bras étaient autour de ma taille. J'étais bien, heureuse, amoureuse. Jamais je n'aurai espérer ça. Mon père m'avait dit qu'il avait trouvé la personne qui lui faisait oublier sa douleur, je venais de trouver la mienne. Mon cœur n'avait pas ce trou béant, il était calme, reposé. Je posais mes bras sur les sien et caressais ses avants bras. Appréciant la puissance qui s'en dégageait. J'étais protégée, en sûreté, et à cet instant plus rien ne comptait. Il bougea derrière moi. Avant d'embrasser ma nuque. Je me retournais alors qu'il desserrait ses bras.

- Tes yeux Bella, tu devrais les voir. Je ne les ai jamais vu aussi pétillant.

Je collais nos fronts, et savourais cet instant. Ne sachant pas de quoi serait fait demain.

_**Donc voilà le chapitre 15, et j'ai eu un réel plaisir de l'écrire. L'amour donne des ailes n'est-ce pas ? Les personnes aillant rencontrées leurs âmes sœurs pourront en témoigner.**_

_**En espérant que cela vous ait plus, car j'ai réellement adoré le taper. Je ne tarderai pas pour la suite.**_

_**Je vous embrasse.**_

_**Tendrement, C.**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Que vous dire à part merci? Chacun de vos abonnements à cette fiction, à mon profil, chacun de vos previews me touche profondément. Je ne suis peut-être pas exemplaire comme certaines personnes qui poste tant de fois par semaine et en ne loupant aucunes parutions, mais je préfère ne rien vous promettre au niveau des dates et mettre tout mon coeur dans cette histoire.**_

_**Voici donc le chapitre 15. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Maintenant que l'histoire est bien rodée, je vais pouvoir attaquer les choses sérieuses!**_

_**Je vous donne RDV en fin de chapitre, j'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous!**_

_**Bonne lecture, ;).**_

POV Bella :

J'avais repris le travail depuis plus d'un mois, m'étant pleinement remise. J'étais le nez dans la paperasse étant de repos pendant deux jours à partir de ce soir puis enchaînant les nuits de garde. Edward aussi avait repris le travail, à mon grand dam. Il m'écrivait plusieurs fois dans la journée quand il le pouvait. Il ne parlait pas des affaires en cours, comme je ne lui parlais pas de mes patients. On se voyait régulièrement et nous voulions profiter de chaque seconde qui nous était offertes. Je reprenais le sport ce soir. La boxe. Mon grand plaisir. Et Emmett m'avait proposé de venir m'entraîner avec lui dans les locaux d'entraînements du FBI, rien que ça ! Je ne sais pas comment il avait fait pour me faire rentrer, et je n'allais certainement pas chercher à savoir. Puis après nous devions tous manger ensemble au restaurant, Alice et Jasper ayant décidés de passer le relai aux grands parents pour une nuit. Et juste la perspective de cette soirée, me rendait heureuse. On frappa à la porte du bureau de Carlisle :

- Entrez !

- Bonsoir Bella !

- Carlisle ? Vous frappez à votre propre bureau ? Dis-je en rigolant.

- Je savais que tu trainais dans le coin, il ferma la porte, j'ai les résultats.

Un ange passa dans le bureau. J'avais fait tester mon sang pour savoir si Camille et moi étions compatibles pour un don de moelle osseuse. L'état de Camille s'étant dégradé sévèrement.

- Tu es compatible. Mais ton opération a eu lieu il y a deux mois, nous allons devoir attendre encore quelques temps.

- Vous avez prévenu Camille ?

- Je te laisse le loisir de le faire. Arrêtes les dossiers pour aujourd'hui, tu finis dans 30 minutes, donc vas lui dire. Après tu seras ne pourras plus lui annoncer quoi que ce soit.

Je le remerciais, et me levais. Je frappais en arrivant dans la chambre à Camille, elle me souriait. Sa mère devait continuer à travailler, les frais d'assurance étant top élevés pour qu'elle puisse se permettre d'arrêter.

- Alors Camille ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Biiiien, roucoula-t-elle. Jess' est passée me voir ce matin, ça m'a rendu heureuse, elle est venue avec son père, elle nous a présenté !

- Mais c'est que ça devient sérieux ! Tiens, tu respires fort s'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je en mettant mon stéthoscope aux endroits stratégiques.

- Et (respiration) toi (respiration) avec Edward ? Tu (respiration) as (respiration) rencontré ses (respiration) parents ?

- C'est bon Camille. Et bien, je les connais déjà très chère, mais pas officiellement en tant que petite amie. Edward est le fils du docteur Cullen.

- Cullen comme le vrai Cullen ? Carlisle ?

- Exactement !

- Bah putain ! Enfin punaise, tu tapes dans le meilleur toi, tu te gènes pas !

Je rigolais, j'adorais la spontanéité de cette gamine.

- Bon Camille parlons sérieusement.

- Ah, son visage se ferma, qu'elles sont les mauvaises nouvelles d'aujourd'hui ?

- Et bien figure toi, que c'est plutôt une bonne aujourd'hui. D'ici quelques temps nous allons t'installer en chambre stérile.

Je sus à son regard qu'elle avait compris.

- Un donneur ?

- Une donneuse, j'avais fait faire des prises de sang connaissant ton groupe sanguin pour voir s'il y avait compatibilité ou non, normalement je suis dans le secret médical, mais Carlisle m'a laissé la joie et le plaisir de te le dire, je serai ta donneuse Camille. Nous avons le même groupe sanguin. Le seul petit bémol c'est qu'il va falloir attendre quelques semaines, ce qui leur laissera le temps de faire toutes les vérifications nécessaires, de te préparer et de me préparer également.

- Leur laissera le temps ?

- Comme je deviens donneuse, Carlisle va reprendre l'intégralité de ton dossier bien qu'il te suivait par mon intermédiaire.

- Je vais guérir ?

- Et bien, si tu suis bien à la lettre tout ce qu'on va te dire à partir de maintenant, et que moi aussi, alors tu as plus de 90% de chances de rémission complète.

- Pour de vrai ? Tu ne me fais pas une blague ?

- Je te le promets.

Elle me prit les mains et les embrassait, en me disant merci, merci, merci continuellement, j'étais heureuse. Carlisle arriva et sourit devant cette scène.

- Je vois que tu as eu le loisir de connaître ce que Bella avait à te dire. Je viens de joindre ta mère pour lui annonce que nous avions du nouveau, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

- Vous avez une belle fille formidable Carlisle !

Je lui fis les gros yeux, alors que Carlisle éclata de rire.

- Bah quoi ! Il n'est pas bête. Il a dû vite faire le rapprochement quand Edward t'a surveillé chez lui ! Il est blond mais quand même !

- Merci de défendre mon intelligence jeune fille. Mais Camille n'a pas tort.

Il ria de nouveau, je me levais rouge écrevisse, et sortis de la chambre sous les rires des deux énergumènes. J'allais me changer dans les vestiaires et pris mon sac de sport. Le 4x4 d'Emmett m'attendait à la sortie.

- Tu avais peur que je ne vienne pas ?

- J'ai été sermonné par MONSIEUR Edward pour que je ne sois pas en retard, ensuite MONSIEUR Edward m'a dit que si je te faisais un bleu, j'allais connaître la pire mission de ma vie, et que MONSIEUR Edward ne rigolait pas.

- Et tu vas faire tout ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Un bleu est si vite arrivé !

Il me fit un clin d'œil et démarra. Il conduisait sereinement et je me sentais en sécurité, je pensais que Rosalie avait dû lui dire pour mon accident.

- Tu sais Emmett, je sais ce que tu as fait pour Edward, et pour notre couple. Tout comme Rosalie. Vous êtes des personnes formidables, vous ne formez qu'un. Vos cœurs sont purs. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai assez vous remercier, mais saches que si un jour tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit et Rosalie aussi, n'hésitez pas. Je ferai tout ce qui est en ma possession pour vous aider. C'est une promesse.

- Tu fais partie de la famille Bell's. Tu es une petite sœur pour moi. Et on aide sa famille.

Je posais ma main gauche sur son avant-bras droit et le serrai doucement. Il me comprit à travers ce geste et sourit en continuant de regarder la route. J'avais trouvé une deuxième famille. Mon père s'inquiétait moins depuis que les Cullen m'entouraient. Nous arrivâmes rapidement. Tout comme son frère, il m'ouvrit la porte de sa voiture, il dû voir mon amusement.

- Notre père nous a toujours élevé en nous apprenant à traiter les femmes de nos vies le plus dignement possible.

Venant de comprendre le sens de cette phrase, je me mis sur la pointe de pieds, pris son front entre mes mains, il se baissa et je déposais un baiser dessus. Il me serra dans ses bras.

- Je sais que vous avez des passés similaires avec ma Rosie, et vous êtes les deux femmes les plus fortes que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir. Et si je venais à avoir une fille j'aimerai qu'elle est votre détermination et votre courage.

- Merci Em'.

Il prit mon sac de sport et nous prîmes l'ascenseur, qui nous emmena dans des sous-sols. Je le suivais dans un dédale de couloirs et de portes, beaucoup saluèrent Emmett qui fit de même. Puis me remarquèrent. Emmett mit sa main entre mes omoplates et nous avancions. Il s'arrêta devant une porte.

- Le vestiaire de ses dames. En face de cette porte tu en trouveras une seconde, elle donne accès à la salle, je t'y attendrai dedans.

Et il partit dans la salle adjacente. J'entrais et posais mon sac sur un banc. Je me mis en sous-vêtements, puis enlevais mon soutient gorge pour mettre ma brassière de sport. Edward avait raison. J'avais repris des formes. Et j'étais passé d'un bonnet c à un d. Pour son plus grand bonheur. Je passais un short noir qui m'arrivait mi-cuisses, et un débardeur de la même couleur. Je bandais mes poignets et mes chevilles. Je relevais mes cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute et sortais de la salle mes baskets à la main. La salle était immense et devait faire deux terrains de footballs. Je me dirigeais vers la partie boxe. Emmett s'étirait et je fis de même, de façon plus… féminine. N'ayant pas fait de sport depuis un bon moment, je devais être soigneuse dans mes étirements.

- Nous avons trois bonnes heures Bella, étires toi et après 20 minutes de corde à sauter.

J'hochais la tête et commençais par m'asseoir sur le tapis, écartais mes jambes et collais mon buste au sol en aillant chercher au plus loin avec mes mains, je restais comme cela une bonne trentaine de secondes, puis me couchais sur le tapis et commençais cinq séries de douze pompes, je grimaçais, mes muscles étaient trop endormis. Je fis quatre séries de trente abdos, et pour le coup je gémissais de douleur, Emmett se retourna vers moi.

- Ma cicatrice.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour toi Bella ? Je veux dire reprendre le sport ?

- Evites les coups bas, au sens propre du terme et ça devrait aller.

Je pris une corde à sauter, Emmett fit de même et nous sautions, plus ou moins au même rythme. J'eu le plaisir de découvrir que ma cardio n'avait pas trop souffert de ce manque d'activité.

- On va commencer par le haut du corps. Je veux voir où tu en es.

Il se mit derrière le sac de frappe, et me demanda par commencer avec des crochets, puis des coups du droit. Il m'ordonna de passer par l'entraînement des coups de pieds.

- Au niveau des coups tu as du perdre un peu de force, mais tes mouvements sont bons. Maintenant, monte sur le ring, j'arrive.

Je montais dessus en passant entre les élastiques, je tournais la tête et tombais devant une piscine, elle était dans un renfoncement de la pièce, elle devait faire cinquante mètres de longueur, j'étais vraiment en admiration devant leur salle de sport. Il revint et avait bandé ses mains.

- Je réceptionne les coups, et on vérifiera tes feintes en dernier.

Je vis Emmett se mettre en position, les jambes écartées et celle de gauche étant devant, il les avait pliées, mit ses mains devant son visage, et me donna son top. J'enchainais les coups à gauche, à droite, crochet, coup à droite, second, il balança un poing et je feintais, je gardais mes réflexes, nous nous tournions autour, il balança un coup que j'évitais assez mal, je mis mon avant-bras pour me protéger, je sais que je serai marquée, mais je continuais, j'aimais trop cette sensation de liberté. Au bout d'une heure d'entraînement sur le ring, et tout deux dégoulinant de sueur, nous décidâmes de stopper et de passer à un peu de musculation.

- T'as pratiquement rien perdu Bella, il va te falloir du renforcement musculaire, mais tu as un bon niveau pour une fille. Mais tu as un peu trop de grâce. Ton côté danseuse je pense.

- Ca te pose un souci Cullen ?

- Aucunement, ne vas pas croire ça, je suis souple moi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Et là devant moi, il se mit à faire la roue puis enchaîna sur un salto arrière.

- Pas mal, et si tu essayais ça.

Je me mis en position, commençais à courir et fis mon enchaînement : roue, salto avant fois deux, équilibre pour retomber en pont.

- Regardes bien moustique.

La roue et les saltos se passèrent bien, l'équilibre fut précaire et le boum qui s'en suivit nous informa qu'Emmett était tombé lourdement sur le dos. Je riais. Fort. Je me dirigeais vers lui et lui tendis la main. Il s'en saisissait et me fit passer par-dessus son épaule en amortissant au maximum ma chute. Nous nous retrouvions avec nos têtes côté à côte.

- Je crois que je vais avoir un sacré bleu sur le coccyx, gémissait Emmett.

- Je pense en avoir un sur l'avant-bras et au niveau de la clavicule.

- Edward va me tuer.

- Très certainement.

Et nous nous mîmes à rire. Encore. Le silence n'était pas dérangeant, il était reposant.

- Tu sais que j'appréhende ? J'ai peur. Tu as vu l'ours que je suis et le bébé sera si petit. J'ai peur de le blesser, ou de le laisser tomber, de ne pas assez l'aimer, et de ne pas pouvoir le protéger correctement.

- Tu feras un père formidable, c'est une seconde nature chez toi Emmett, n'aies aucunes craintes.

- J'aimerai que tu me promettes une chose Isabella.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, prends soin d'elle, et de notre enfant. J'ai pris mes dispositions administrativement, mais pour le reste, sois là. Vous vous ressemblez tellement.

- Je te le promets.

Il se releva et me releva.

- On a rendez-vous à 23h au bar, Edward doit venir te chercher, il m'a chargé de te faire la commission. Allez hop, je te ramène chez toi.

Le trajet se passa en chanson. Et bon Dieu, entendre Emmett chanter en taper des doigts sur son volant était à hurler de rire. Je me retenais du mieux que je pouvais pour éviter de le vexer, car il pensait qu'il chantait réellement bien. Quand il me déposa, je fis deux pas dehors et explosais de rire. Et c'est avec cette humeur légère que je prenais l'ascenseur et me dirigeais chez moi. Il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent. J'ouvrais ma porte, et mis directement mon Iphone sur son socle pour que la musique habite mes murs. Je regardais la ville par mon mur de verre. Je pensais de plus en plus à garder mon appartement finalement. Il était grand, spacieux, neuf et avait une vue terrible, il manquait juste de chaleur. Je pris mon sac, mis mes affaires au sale ainsi que ce que j'avais sur le dos et me dirigeais vers ma douche. L'eau fût chaude rapidement et je me glissais dessous. Elle dénoua mes muscles. Je posais mes mains sur le pare douche en verre et laissais ma tête sous l'eau, savourant la caresse de l'eau sur mon visage. Je me lavais les cheveux et le corps rapidement, je ne voulais pas trop traîner. Une fois propre, j'éteignis l'eau, enroulais mes cheveux dans une serviette ainsi que mon corps. Un hématome apparaissait sur mon avant-bras droit, et un autre sur ma clavicule gauche. Je démêlais mes cheveux, ils sécheraient naturellement. J'unifiais mon teint et prenais le temps de me maquiller tranquillement. Une fois terminé, je me dirigeais vers la pièce de mon dressing et trouvais un sachet sur le meuble qui trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, j'ouvris et trouvais un mot.

« Parce que je sais que tu as pris du volume, et que je trouve tes soutient gorges bien serrés, nous sommes allés faire les boutiques pour toi.

L'homme de ta vie. Jake. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et trouvais trois nouveaux ensembles, je me décidais sur un ensemble noir en dentelle. Il s'agissait d'une guêpière sans bretelles avec un tanga. Il y avait également des portes jarretelles, je sortais donc des bas chairs avec l'élastique noir. En me regardant dans le miroir, je vis que Jake et Tom avaient encore tapés juste niveau taille. J'avais repris des formes, je n'avais plus la peau sur les os. La reprise de sport fuselait mes muscles, mes cuisses et mon ventre étaient de nouveaux fermes, mes fesses plus rebondies, mon décolté plus remplis. Et pour la première fois, j'appréciais ce que je voyais. Je choisissais une robe bleu marine, cintrée sous la poitrine par un ruban noir sans réussir à la fermer, je pestais sérieusement. J'enfilais des escarpins noirs, je me drapais d'une étole noire et me dirigeais vers la porte, j'ouvrais et tombais nez à nez avec un bouquet de rose et d'un sourire à tomber.

- Bonsoir mon Amour.

- Bonsoir Edward.

Je me décalais et il entrait non sans m'avoir déposé un baiser sur ma tempe droite. Il posa le bouquet et m'examina de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu es sublime.

- Pourrais-tu ?

Je me retournais en même temps faisant glisser mon étole, avec délicatesse il remonta ma fermeture éclair, souleva mes cheveux et embrassa ma nuque. Il susurra au creux de mon oreille :

- Aurais-je le loisir de découvrir cette chose noire qui m'est encore inconnue.

Je me retournais et l'embrassais.

- Tu auras toutes mes faveurs ce soir.

Je replaçais mon étole et allais chercher mon trench noir. Je le déposais sur la chaise, prenais mon portable, et je le fourrai dans mon sac à main. Edward m'attendait, ma veste entre ses mains, et je le détaillais. Son jean's noir contrastait son polo beige, il avait un gilet colle v par-dessus.

- Tu es diablement sexy Chéri.

- Bella, grogna-t-il, magne toi d'enfiler cette veste avant que j'annule cette putain de sortie et que je te prenne sur le champ.

J'aimais quand il perdait contrôle, un sourire suffisant vint étirer mes lèvres, je me dirigeais vers lui et il m'aida à mettre la dite veste. J'éteignis les lumières et fermais la porte, il préféra prendre les escaliers, je soufflais d'exaspération et le suivit mes talons claquant sur le béton ciré de l'immeuble. Il m'ouvrit la porte comme à son habitude et la ferma après que je me sois installé. Une fois derrière le volant il s'attacha après avoir vérifié que j'avais bien fait de même et démarra.

- Nous avons une demi-heure de route.

Je posais sa main sur sa cuisse droite et regardais la route défiler.

- Tu restes avec moi ce soir ?

- Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde, et je compte bien profiter de ces faveurs dont tu m'as parlé.

Il avait ce sourire collé à son visage, celui qui me disait qu'il était sûr de lui, et la nuit allait s'annoncer forte intéressante. Je collais mes cuisses rien qu'à cette pensée en sentant la chaleur dans le creux de mon ventre. Ce mouvement n'échappa pas au regard d'Edward et son sourire suffisant s'agrandissait de lui-même. Connard. Et prétentieux. Mais sexy.

La demi-heure se transforma en vingtaine de minutes suite à la rapidité d'Edward. Il se gara, sortit de la voiture et j'attendais sagement qu'il vienne m'ouvrir la porte « Notre père nous a toujours élevé en nous apprenant à traiter les femmes de nos vies le plus dignement possible ». La phrase d'Emmett me revint en tête. Il me tendit sa main que je prenais sans hésitation. Puis délicatement il passa sa main gauche au creux de mes reins et m'incita à avancer. A cet instant, je me sentais en sécurité.

POV Edward :

Jacob et Tom parlaient avec Alice et Jasper, en nous voyant arriver, ces deux premiers reluquèrent Bella, qui fit les gros yeux. Je la regardais essayant de comprendre. Elle haussa les épaules. Nous nous installâmes à la table juste après que j'eu enlevé le trench de Bella.

- J'ai gagné, cria Tom. Tu me dois 100 dollars !

- Oh c'est bon, t'avais une chance sur trois !

- Vous avez pariés ? Hallucina Bella.

- C'est lui, dirent-il en se pointant mutuellement du doigt.

- Vous m'exaspérez.

Elle secoua la tête négativement, alors que ma sœur, Jasper et moi essayons de comprendre. A la lumière du restaurant je vis un bleu, non un hématome apparaître sur la clavicule de Bella. Je le caressais délicatement et elle grimaça.

- Celui-là sera douloureux.

- Car il y en a un autre ?

Elle me tendit son avant-bras et un autre hématome de la taille de ma main colorait la peau de Bella. J'étais furieux, elle dû le voir et me dit :

- Lui en aura un très gros au coccyx, et entre nous, je pense que le coccyx ça lui posera beaucoup plus de soucis qu'à moi.

En parlant du loup, Rosalie arriva, et Emmett suivant derrière… En boitant. Je lui fis un sourire de guerrier victorieux. Rose s'installa et Emmett resta debout.

- Viens donc t'asseoir Emmett, riais-je.

- Bah oui mon Chéri, assieds-toi donc, surenchérissait sa femme.

Et la tête d'Emmett au moment où ses fesses touchèrent la banquette valait tout l'or du monde.

- Rosalie t'aurait-elle initié à une pratique inavouable ? Questionna Tom.

Jasper recracha sa cacahouète alors qu'Alice s'étouffait dans son verre.

- C'estlafauteàBella.

- Pardon ? Quémanda Alice.

- C'est de la faute à Bella.

- C'est toi qui a commencé il me semble.

- GNIAGNIAGNIA.

- Très mature, intervint Jasper.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était souple et m'a fait une petite démonstration, j'ai corsé les choses et il a voulu m'imiter. Il n'a pas totalement atterrit de la même manière que moi.

- Tu as voulu comparer ta grâce de boxeur à celle d'une danseuse classique ?

- Elle fait de la boxe elle aussi !

- Mais enfin Emmett ! Rigola Jacob.

Et voici comment commença la soirée. Dans les rires. Rosalie caressait constamment le ventre qui pointait doucement mais sûrement sous son nombril, et Emmett la cajolait en continue. Il avait sûrement peur que tout cela ne soit pas réel. Nous avions tous trouvés notre bonheur autour de cette table. Alice et Jasper se regardaient constamment. Ils étaient aimantés. Jacob et Tom avaient leurs doigts liés. Bella avait posé négligemment sa main sur ma cuisse alors que je lui caressais la nuque sous sa masse de boucles brunes. Après s'être restaurés, Alice avait réservé une table dans un carré VIP dans une boîte de salsa/tango. A la plus grande joie de Jacob et au plus grand dam de ma Bella. Dans la voiture, elle m'avoua à demi-mots qu'elle détestait danser en public, ce qui était un comble pour une danseuse. Elle laissa son blouson dans la voiture, je vins lui ouvrir la porte et elle prit ma main. Nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée où un vigile nous ouvrit la porte nous souhaitant une excellente soirée.

- Elle s'annonce fooooolle, paillât Alice.

- Si quelqu'un trouve où se trouve les piles, son prix sera le mien, cria-t-il par-dessus la musique.

Elle commanda la première tournée d'alcool et de cocktail non alcoolisé pour Rose et s'élança sur la piste de danse entraînant Jasper avec elle. Emmett emmena Rosalie mais tous les deux restèrent en retrait dansant comme s'il s'agissait d'un slow.

- Vous n'allez pas danser ? Demandais-je à Tom.

- Je ne suis pas un vrai Black pour ça. J'attends que Bella m'enseigne quelques pas.

- Et bah c'est le moment Tom.

Elle avait dit ça en lui tendant sa main qu'il saisit, et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste également. Nous nous installâmes avec Jacob. Bella mit une main de Tom en bas de son dos, l'autre dans sa main. Elle faisait de légers mouvements du bassin en lui montrant comment devaient se positionner ses pieds. Elle faisait un pas, il reculait, et inversement, tout en bougeant le bassin.

- Heureusement que je sais que Tom n'ai vraiment pas intéressé par les femmes, car je m'inquièterai vu comment il roucoule avec Bella, ria Jacob.

- Je te le fais pas dire, ça aurait un homme de la salle autre que nous, il aurait déjà ses organes exposés aux yeux de tous.

- Jaloux ?

- Possessif, surtout envers Bella.

- Tu en prends soin Edward. C'est la seule famille qu'il me reste, en comptant Tom.

- Je te le promets.

Il me serra la main, scellant notre pacte. Rosalie et Emmett revinrent, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper, ce dernier à bout de souffle. Tom et Bella nous rejoignirent dix minutes après.

- JE SAIS DANSER, hurla Tom.

Bella faisait une vile grimace derrière et quand Tom se retourna pour la regarder suspicieux, elle haussa les deux pouces en l'air.

- C'était si catastrophique ?

- Non, ria-t-elle. Tu apprends plus rapidement que Jake n'ait fait.

- Je ne suis donc pas un cas désespéré ?

- Mais non.

Tous autour de la table, nous bûmes. Bien que Bella préféra rester au sans alcool après la première tournée.

POV Extérieur :

Jacob emmena Bella quand il entendit l'air de Roxanne raisonner. Et dès qu'ils enchaînèrent les premiers pas, un groupe se fora autour d'eux pour laisser leur danse s'exprimer plus librement. Bella dansant en talons la rendait tellement gracieuse, Edward n 'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Comme sûrement tous les hommes de cette salle. Les femmes jalousaient Bella qui dansait si bien et était aux bras ce bel homme. Jacob faisait glisser ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille comme s'il le connaissait par cœur, ou presque. Elle se laissait guider en fermant les yeux. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en son partenaire. Chaque geste était doux mais puissant. Court mais imposant. Si la force sortait du corps de Jacob, la grâce sortait du corps de Bella. Ils avaient tout vécu ensemble. Le plus dur comme le meilleur. La peine comme le bonheur. Le chagrin comme la joie. Edward était scotché parce ce qu'il voyait. Il prenait enfin la totale connaissance de l'intimité qui reliait ces deux personnes. Tom posa une main sur son épaule. Lui aussi ça lui avait un choc quand il avait vu cette aura autour d'eux. Et il avait compris… Compris que rien ni personne ne séparerait Jacob et Bella, tout comme venait de le comprendre Edward.

POV Edward :

Quand la fin de chanson se fit entendre, tout le monde se leva pour applaudir ou siffler, Jacob fit un rapide baiser sur la bouche de Bella qui lui envoya une pichenette. Il rigola, et ils se frayèrent un passage pour nous rejoindre.

- C'était… commença Rosalie.

- Wouah ! Finit Alice.

Et toutes les deux voulaient s'inscrire pour prendre des cours, avec leurs maris, qui se regardèrent terrifié. Bella s'installa sur mes genoux alors que je passais mes bras autour de sa taille.

- La prochaine danse m'est réservée, lui susurrais-je.

- Un talent particulier à me faire découvrir ?

- Rappelles toi du mariage à ton père.

Et je vis à sons sourire qu'elle se rappelait. Certes ce n'était pas le même genre de danse, mais j'avais quelques talents, et j'avais hâte de lui faire découvrir.

- Au fait, dans huit jours, enfin dimanche prochain, Esmée et Carlisle vous invitent tous chez eux, y compris vous Tom et Jake, mais surtout Bella, puisque tu seras officiellement la petite amie d'Edward. Nous comptons tous sur vous.

Je vis Bella compter les jours et répondre qu'elle sera présente.

- Enfin si tu veux bien que je vienne Edward.

- J'en serai très honoré.

Je caressais le haut de sa colonne vertébrale de mes lèvres, elle frissonna et je décidais de l'emmener danser. Sur la piste je collais son bassin au mien, puis laissais mes mains au creux de ses reins, elle passa ses bras autour de ma nuque et nous dansâmes, collés, je donnais le rythme des pas et elle me suivait, je la faisais tourner sur elle-même faisait virevolter sa robe et ses cheveux, puis la rapprochait de nouveau de moi. Nous dansâmes ainsi pendant cinq minutes, puis une chanson plus calme suivit, nous faisions du sur place, mais accrochés l'un à l'autre, nous étions dans notre bulle. Seuls au monde, et plus amoureux que jamais.

- J'adore danser avec toi Edward. Tu es un très bon partenaire.

J'embrassais son front puis elle reposa sa tête contre mon torse. Vers quatre heures du matin, Rosalie et Emmett étant déjà rentrés, nous décidâmes de rejoindre nos lits. Après de chaleureuses accolades nous partions tous chacun de nos côtés, je tendis les clés de ma volvo à Bella, j'avais sûrement bu plus que ce qu'il fallait bien que je me sentais bien, mais je ne voulais pas tester mes réflexes aux périls de nos vies. Les rues étaient bien calmes, bien que quelques personnes éméchées chantaient joyeusement sur les trottoirs. Je reluquais Bella. Et elle était bandante. Carrément. J'adorais cajoler ses seins, elle était plus charnue, et bon Dieu que c'était bon. J'adorais toucher son ventre plat. Sa peau douce, tout son corps était musclé, mais juste comme il fallait, j'hallucinais toujours autant de voir à quel point elle avait récupéré. A quel point son corps s'était remis. Je mis ma main gauche sur sa nuque et la massait délicatement.

- Je pense te demander plus souvent de me masser Cullen, ria Bella.

- Ce n'est pas de ce genre de massage que je vais te faire ce soir.

- Une proposition ?

- Une promesse.

Un lent sourire se fit apparaître sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Nous avions une entente sexuelle. Nous aimions innover, nous aimions testés. Bella me demanda de prendre la télécommande de son garage dans son sac et de lui ouvrir. Chose que je fis immédiatement, elle nous gara, je descendis, et ouvris mon coffre, prenant mon sac, alors que Bella était déjà appuyée contre la voiture, pieds nus, ses escarpins dans sa main droite. Je souriais, elle avait toujours de drôles d'habitudes, mais cela faisait tout son charme. Elle me prit la main et nous dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Dans ce dernier, je me retenais tant bien que mal, pour éviter d'être arrêté pour exhibitionnisme. Quand le « ding » se fit entendre, elle ouvrit rapidement la porte de son appartement, posa ses escarpins au sol alors que je faisais de même avec mon sac, elle claqua la porte de son pied, alors que je la poussais contre cette dernière violemment. Je lui enlevais son trench qui glissa à ses pieds, alors qu'elle faisait de même avec mon gilet. Elle passa ses mains sous mon polo et le remontais sur le torse, je levais les bras lui facilitant la tâche. Tandis que je l'embrassais, j'enlevais mes chaussures avec mes pieds, me contorsionnais pour faire de même avec mes chaussettes, elle enleva ma ceinture qu'elle laissa tomber à terre, et mon jean's noir suivit. Je la retournais brutalement contre la porte, mis ses cheveux sur le côté et défaisais la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Une fois tombée, je me reculais et elle se retourna, et ce que je vis me coupa le souffle. Sa guêpière était en dentelle noire transparente sur son ventre, laissant deviner la peau parfaite de son ventre en-dessous, alors que ses seins étaient maintenu par de la dentelle noire opaque. Le bas de son haut menait aux porte-jarretelles qui descendaient à leurs embouts accrochés à de fins bas chairs avec l'élastique en dentelle. Son tanga noir était lui aussi transparent. Ses cheveux sur le côté descendant en cascade contre sa poitrine, cette dernière se levant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration, sa peau pâle et immaculée, ses fines épaules où les bretelles du sous-vêtement tranchaient avec la blancheur de Bella… Elle était digne des plus belles femmes, à vrai dire c'était LA plus belle femme.

POV Bella :

Il s'approcha de moi tel un félin, j'avais vu sa façon dont il m'avait regardé, puisque j'avais fait de même. Il portait un boxer noir en coton, ses trapèzes ressortant, ses pectoraux bougeant au rythme de ses inspirations et ses expirations, ses abdos se contractant d'anticipation, son fameux « v » dont on ne voyait la fin, caché par son boxeur. Ses cuisses fermes, musclées, parfaites. Il était musclé, beau, puissant, masculin. Il était mien. Son baiser était sauvage, brute. Ses mains entouraient mon cou, mon dos était contre le froid de la porte. Ses dernières descendirent sous mes fesses, et d'une impulsion il me porta alors que par réflexe j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes. Il nous emmena jusque dans ma chambre et me posa debout sur le lit. Sa tête arrivait au niveau de ma poitrine, il laissa courir sa langue le long de la dentelle. Je soupirai d'aise, caressant le dessus de son crâne. Il prit mes jambes, alors que je m'accrochais à ses épaules et nous coucha tous les deux. Il se mit à genoux et commença à déclipser mes bas et me les retirer, doucement, sensuellement, lentement, trop lentement. Il caressait l'intérieur de mes jambes, tel une plume, m'emmenant doucement sur un nuage. Une fois les deux bas retirés, il se laissa tomber sur moi, et ses deux coudes le stoppèrent quand ils entrèrent en contact avec le matelas de part et d'autre de ma tête, son visage près du mien. Il m'embrassa. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mes mains partirent sous l'élastique de son boxer, il se suréleva et je descendis son sous-vêtement, je commençais à le caresser, l'emmenant à grogner. D'une impulsion de sa part, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. Je fis un mouvement de vas-et viens sur son sexe alors qu'il m'enlevait la guêpière, qu'il jeta je ne sais où dans la chambre, il se leva en position assise et maltraita de sa langue et de ses dents mon sein gauche, puis le droit, je laissais tomber ma tête en arrière. Il savait comment me faire monter en pression. Il me fit lever, et baissa le dernier rempart de tissu qui nous séparait. Je me réinstallais sur lui, et guidais son sexe avec ma main.

- Pas le temps pour les préliminaires, grogna-t-il.

Ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Puis je me laissais glisser sur sa longueur, nos gémissements de bonheur se firent entendre ensemble. Il nous bougea, de façon à être assis sur le lit, lui les pieds au sol, puis il prit ma jambe droite, calant mon genou sur son épaule gauche et fit de même avec ma jambe gauche sur son épaule droite, il me demanda de m'accrocher à lui et se leva. Et la sensation fut décuplée, l'angle de pénétration était parfait. Avec ses deux mains autour de ma taille, c'est lui qui me faisait faire les allers retours. Choisissant la cadence souhaitée. J'approchais ma tête de la sienne, et je l'embrassais, faisant jouer ma langue sur ses lèvres, puis avec la sienne, il me donna un coup de rein qui me fit trembler. Je laissais ma tête pendre en arrière. Et je souriais en attendant les paroles d'Edward. Il jurait, quasiment toujours quand nous faisions l'amour. Je lui demandais gentiment d'accélérer, chose qu'il fit avec plaisir. La pression en moi grossissait, la chaleur montait, nos sueurs se mélangeaient.

- Attends, lui dis-je.

Il s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils et je descendais mes jambes autour de sa taille alors que la prise de ses mains sur ma taille se renforçait pour éviter que je tombe.

- Allonges toi, s'il te plait.

Lorsque ses fesses touchèrent mon matelas, j'enlevais mes jambes autour de ma taille et me levais de lui, puis je me tournais et me réinstallais à califourchon sur lui. Il avait vu sur mon dos et mes fesses, mais je savais que ça allait être bon de cette manière-là, et quand j'entendis ses gémissements, je pris confiance et accéléra. Je sentis son buste se relever, et il se colla contre mon dos, sa main droite allant titiller mon clitoris, sa main gauche pinçant mes tétons, mon orgasme frappa, dur, brut, violent, ses mains vinrent sur mes épaules et après quelques mouvement, il vient en moi. Gémissant mon prénom et embrassant ma colonne vertébrale. Une fois que ma respiration se calma, je me levais et lui prit la main, nous menant dans la salle de bain, j'ouvris le robinet d'eau de la baignoire et sortie deux serviettes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

Je ne le contredisais pas, car dans ses yeux, oui je me sentais magnifique.

_**Et voilà la fin du chapitre, un peu plus long, et clairsemé de pavés (oui, oui je sais).**_

_**J'aimerai vous faire participer à cette fiction. Parce que vos avis sont importants pour moi !**_

_**Petite question : comment verriez-vous l'évolution de cette histoire ? Concernant les couples ? Le meurtrier ? Les pépins de chaque personnage ? Enfin j'espère que vous comprenez ce que j'essaie de vous demander. En gros, si vous deviez résumer la fin de cette histoire selon vos imaginations, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait ?**_

_**Je suis curieuse, car j'ai une fin, les chapitres et autres. Mais pourquoi ne pas revoir certains points avec vos idées ?**_

_**Je suis impatiente de lire vos réponses !**_

_**Je vous embrasse.**_

_**Tendrement, C.**_


End file.
